Yveshku's Collection of Pokelemons
by yveshku
Summary: Similar to my pokephilia collection. Strictly pokemon only. Don't like, don't read. Currently not accepting requests.
1. Unova Friends - Part 1

**This is the first chapter in my pokelemon collection. This will consist of pokemon only lemons.**

 **This first chapter will be connected to the 5th story, aka ch6, in my pokephilia collection. This is directly before that. M Samurott and F are among my favourites with others like Typhlosion, Meganium, and a few others. This I want to have both their perspectives. So I'll have it varying between the two points of view. Lets go now.**

 *****POV Serperior*****

I know that Samurott, Emboar, and I have to do a big battle tomorrow with our trainer. She's amazing and friendly. I want to do some training with them so we get stronger before. I hope it isn't a battle where we're lowered to level 50. It took a long time for us to get to levels above 90.

I looked upstairs first because I had a certain feeling that Samurott was up there. I've always had a burning desire to be Samurott's mate since I was a Servine. I just never paid much attention to my feelings for him. I'm always calm and quite. I kept that emotion deep inside me.

I heard a noise when I got halfway up the stairs. I went quicker trying to see what it was. I went to the room at the end of the hall. The noise sounded as far from the stairs as can be. This room was my trainer's room, Ashley. Could something have happened to her? That would be terrible. I don't know what I would do.

 *****POV Samurott*****

I was in my trainer's room. Alone. I want this time to myself. I've always had feelings for Serperior. I just never asked because I thought that she wouldn't care. She's always calm and quiet. I'd honestly be surprised if she had such feelings for someone or some pokemon.

I was on Ashley's plush double bed. I had my paw around my cock, stroking it. "Ahhh. Serperior." Ashley taught Serperior and me to talk. Not Emboar because he chose not to learn. I kept on stroking it. When I heard a noise in the hallway I just thought that Ashley was going to the bathroom. I was startled when the door opened and Serperior came in. I pulled the blanket to cover my erect cock.

 *****POV Serperior*****

 _What's Samurott doing in here, alone. This is Ashley's room. Why is she not here but Samurott is? Also why is Samurott covering his legs, tail, and back half._ "Is there something you're hiding Samurott?"

"What do you mean?" He said nervously. He's hiding something.

"Blanket. Would it happen to be" I didn't even finish what I was saying when Samurott spoke up.

"Ok ok. I may have been masturbating. I was thinking about you sexually. There, you know my secret." He dropped the blanket to reveal his erect cock. It was a good 9 inches when erect. "Go ahead and hate me or whatever. I love you and don't let that change what you think about me. I just thought that you didn't care about me that way."

Samurott loves me more than being family with Emboar and Ashley? I thought that he just loved me at that level. "Samurott," I paused. I closed my eyes and thought about this. I do have a burning desire for him, just hid it deep within. Without opening my eyes, I continued to speak. "I love you too. I just hid my burning desire deep within. Don't think down upon yourself."

"You mean it?" He wiped a tear from his eye with his claw as he said that.

"Yes I do. I've felt that way since I was a Servine." I went up and coiled around him. I rubbed his foreleg armour with my leafy hands, using aromatherapy.

"Thanks Serperior. you always know how to make someone or some pokemon feel better."

"I'm glad I know aromatherapy. Unlike most Serperior could learn." I thought about his erect cock for one second and my burning desire blazed more. "Would there be anything you want?" I went and kissed him. I also grazed his cock with the one of the leaves on the end of my tail.

When we stopped, he answered. "Could have you?"

My burning desire was becoming a forest fire within me. I'm a grass type. This fire's different. There's only one way to douse this fire. "Yeah." Samurott smiled at me.

"Ok." I uncoiled from him and then wrapped his cock in the end of my tail. I kept pumping till I decide to use my mouth. I took my tail off and reached my head down. I took licks of it. "mmmmmm. Keep going." I took it in my mouth and started to suck on it.

 *****POV Samurott*****

When Serperior started to suck my cock, I'm glad she did. Her mouth felt amazing. She worked her tongue up and down my cock as it was in her mouth. She went and took the entire thing in her mouth. So I was in her throat. She gagged a little but kept sucking. "I'm gonna cum Serperior." Then she sucked harder. Within moments of that, I came in her mouth.

Serperior pulled off and swallowed it. "Is there anything you want?"

She thought for a second and answered. "Eat me out please."

"Anything for my Serperior." She smiled as I brought my head to her cunt. I found that her pussy was already wet. I licked it, earning a moan each time.

"Keep...it...coming." She said between moans. I went and pushed my tongue into her pussy. She gasped at first, but went back to moaning. It tasted a bit minted. I tried to reach everywhere inside with my tongue. I swirled my tongue around and she said something. "I have an odd feeling Samurott."

I guessed that she was going to cum soon. Must not have masturbated at least once. I moved my head just so I could explain. "I think you're going to cum. Don't worry, it's not a bad thing. It's good, trust me."

She nodded and I went back to what I was doing. I kept moving it faster in her cunt. "I'm cumming." She understands it now. Her pussy flooded up with her cum and it tasted minty and sweet.

I got out and looked into her eyes. They were filled with lust. "Anything more?"

 *****POV Serperior*****

The burning desire within was still a fire. I knew that I needed more. "I want your cock in me."

"Are you sure?" Why was he questioning. He ate me out without question.

"Positive." I stretched out so he could clearly see where he was positioning.

"All right then." He aligned his cock with my cunt. he went in with one swift thrust. That moment is when I remembered I was a virgin. The pain was unbearable. I felt like I was stabbed. I know what that feels like. I protected Ashley with my life once. If you looked, you would find the scar hidden under my left hand. I coiled around Samurott _very_ tightly. He must've been in pain from how tight I was.

 *****POV Samurott*****

Serperior was tightening her grip on me with each passing second. "Serperior, let go please." Then it dawned upon me. I didn't feel her hymen because I went in so quickly. I also saw a bit of blood on her as she wrapped around me. "Were you a virgin?" She uncoiled her head to be in front of me. She nodded. Then she went and squeezed tighter. I feel terrible that I cause Serperior so much pain. She's feeling so much pain that her grip on me is becoming so bad I might be seriously damaged after this. Serperior wouldn't cause this much pain unless someone killed Ashley, Emboar, or me.

After a while she finally started to loosen her grip. "Do you want to continue?"

"The pain is gone. Yeah."

 *****POV Serperior*****

I'm glad that went away within a bit of time. When I was stabbed protecting Ashley, the pain stayed for just over 7 days. Even if it was just a slight stinging. Samurott started thrusting once I gave my approval. It fellt good now as compared to a few seconds ago. "I love you Samurott." I moaned a bit after that.

"I love you right back." I was with Arceus in heaven while he fucked me.

"Fuck me harder." That's precisely what Samurott did. He went faster and harder with each passing moment. A bit sooner he hit my g-spot. That felt the best. I let out the loudest moan I could do.

 *****POV Samurott*****

I can tell I hit her g-spot. That moan was so loud. Her pussy feels like heaven. I wanted to fuck her until she was satisfied. "Your pussy feels like heaven."

"Same goes for your cock." She looked like she was having the time of her life. It is her first time. Probably will be her best and most memorable with how I'm going.

"How do you like this?"

"I love every second of it." _I bet you do._ I laughed in my mind at the thought for no apparent reason.

 *****POV Serperior*****

I felt the same feeling as I felt while he was eating me out. Now I know what it is this time. "Samurott, I'm gonna cum."

"Cum with me Serperior." He's going to cum soon too. After a bit, it was real close.

"I'm cumming." Within that moment, we both came. My pussy walls clamped on his cock as I came. He pulled so that he went as deep inside me as possible when he came. We both came at the same time.

We both collapsed on the bed. "Samurott." He looked at me in my eyes. "Do you think I'll have an egg after this?"

"I'm certain that wether or not you do have one, it will be just as beautiful as you when it hatches."

"Awww, how sweet." I just noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked over there. "Ashley?"

 **Done this chapter. It is my first story on this collection. It's the only one that is connected to a story in my pokephilia. I'm glad that I got this up.**

 **Just as I have it with my pokephilia collection, this will be the same. You can PM requests if you want to. I'll try to do what I can. Please check out my pokephilia collection, and if you're interested, my pokemon mystery dungeon. Bye and see you next time.**


	2. Meganium's First Kalos Day

**This is the next story in my pokelemon collection. This story was suggested by ZYXA12-ReBornX7. A F Meganium and a F Goodra. The point of view will be Meganium's. That's nice. It's good that I had a request before I even started it. Anyways, enough of that and lets begin.**

It was a nice day. Sun was shining, breeze was blowing. But that's mainly here because of the Noivern and Noctowl training over there. I was in the Kalos region. Mountain sub-region to be exact.

I got here on a boat that trainerless pokemon are allowed. I explored Johto and wanted to explore more of the world. That's why I came here.

I was on a cliff area. Below was a swamp. A noise came from my left. I went to find what made it when I stepped in some goo. Better not be a poison type's gastro acid or something. Whatever it is, I don't really care right now.

I kept going on my way until I stepped in more goo. _Where is this coming from?_ I decided to follow it and find out.

Eventually I came across a purple pokemon with a body type like Dragonite, without the wings. The first thing I noticed was that it was really gooey. "Hi, how are you?"

"I'm happy. Now that you're here." Well that's reasonable. I'm a Meganium. "My name is Goodra. And yours would be?"

"Meganium."

"You're not from around here, aren't you?"

"No, I traveled here from Jhoto."

Goodra looked at me. "Well that makes sense. Hey, want to do something?"

How am I supposed to know what she might mean. "Like what?"

"Well we could get to know each other."

"Okay."

We traveled down a path to the swamp that's below the cliffs we were on earlier. On that little walk, we got to know each other. The sun was setting when we got here. "Hey, Meganium, there's something I want to tell you."

"You can tell me anything now that we're friends."

"Okay. Would it be wrong if I liked other female pokemon?" I was shocked by this. To think that a pokemon her level and age would understand things like this. Maybe she never was told or thought about this.

"Yes, it is fine. Why are you asking?" Is it because of what other pokemon may think?

"Well there's this one Altaria that I like. I just thought that, well~"

"Look, nothing is wrong with that."

"No, you don't understand. I like her sexually."

"Hey, listen." Goodra looked over at me. "That sorta goes for me too. I like male and female pokemon in that way."

"So there's nothing wrong with it?"

"No, you can tell Altaria your feelings for her tomorrow."

Then she looked at me with lust in her eyes. I was wondering why this was when she did something I didn't expect. Goodra picked my up by my hind legs. I looked around and saw her arms still at her side. Then she got up. so I was dangling in the air. "What are you doing Goodra?"

"Why, is what I'm doing wrong?"

"I prefer to be on the ground." I looked more and saw what was holding me. I was held up by Goodra's antennas. "Put me down."

"Nope. I want to know what it's like by using you."

"You could give me some control. Put me down please."

"I said no." Then she licked my pussy once. I let out a moan. I would like this a bit more if I wasn't hanging in the air. She kept me dangling as she licked my pussy again. "Come on, I know you like it."

"I don't like hanging in the air!" And it's true, because of something that happened in my past. Apparently I can't escape that part of my past. That part of the reason I left Jhoto.

Goodra spread my hind legs apart. Now I was in spread eagle form. She used one of her arms and open my vaginal lips. "You know, your pussy is pretty cute."

I felt my face heat up as I was blushing. "You think so."

"Yeah." She then started eating me out. I was feeling great now. I forgot that I was hanging in the air. But it felt like she had done this before. "Your pussy tastes wonderful."

I blushed again.

Then she did a bit more. Goodra grabbed one of my hind legs, replacing that antennae. I was wondering why she had done this when she thrusted her available antennae into my cunt. It went in easily because of the goo all over Goodra. She just kept it thrusting in and out, and I was moaning along with it. "Not just cute, but also tight."

"Thanks." She went back to thrusting. "I'm...gonna...cum." I said in between moans.

"Cum all over my antennae." I felt it getting close.

A few moments later, I came. Now that she made me cum, I felt determined to make her do the same. She pulled out her antennae and licked the cum off there. Then she cleaned my cunt. Goodra placed me on the ground. "There you go. Are you fine now?"

"That was wonderful."

I started letting out my vines, but hid them behind my neck flower petals. I pounced on Goodra so she fell to the ground. I then let out my vines towards her own pussy. "What are you doing?"

"You jumped me, so I'm jumping you." I crawled down her body so I could see her pussy. I opened up her pussy lips with my vines after I got off of her. "I love what I see." Goodra's pussy was pretty. Just like how mine is cute. I put my mouth up to her cunt and started licking. She moaned in pleasure as I ate her out.

Soon, just like Goodra did to me, I did something to her. I thrusted one of my vines into her cunt while teasing myself with the other one. I quickly got aroused and thrusted the vine into myself. I kept thrusting the vines faster and harder. "Ahh~ I'm gonna cum Meganium." I felt desperate to make her cum as she did to me.

"I'll cum with you Goodra." I thrusted the vines as fast as they could go till we both came. I licked my vines clean.

"Hey, can I clean you again?"

"Sure, why not?" I got on her again and turned so my cunt was facing her. She started licking my pussy clean and I did the same to her.

When we were both cleaned up, I got off of Goodra. "You know, when you said you don't like hanging in the air, I wondered why that was."

"I can explain that another time." We both lookedd into each other's eyes before going to sleep.

 **Another chapter done. If you really want to guess, Zyxa did say some of what happened. I respect him as a fellow author. I recommend that you should also read him pokemon lemon story collection. I will see you next time. Have a good day or night.**


	3. M Lucario x F Meowstic

**Welcome back. I'm glad to do what I do. This story, requested by Lord of Dong, is between a M Lucario and a F Meowstic. It takes place in the mystery dungeon world. This one will be multi perspective, just like I did with the unova friends. Lets begin.**

 *****POV Meowstic*****

Greninja went away on a solo mission for Alakazam. It's because Alakazam needed a water type for the job. So I'm left at the team base with our team leader, Lucario. Even though Greninja's the tallest out of us three, Lucario has more experience and he's stronger.

But today was different. This is was my first heat cycle. I needed something to relieve me.

I walked out of my room and into the main chamber. Lucario was right outside at the moment. I saw him through the window. I looked at him and started feeling warm inside. I've had a crush on him for a long while.

Lucario and I were friends when we were younger. Greninja was a Frogadier when we started our exploration team. I was still an Espurr while Lucario was a Riolu. He evolved from his friendship with me and Greninja. Me and Greninja evolved a little sooner, but that's because we had to wait for our levels. When I evolved is when I started to love him. Otherwise, it was just a small feeling before then.

 *****POV Lucario*****

"So Greninja should be fine." I was talking to Alakazam.

"Yeah, I made sure he had the preferred supplies for the mission. It shouldn't be hard with his type and as long as he uses the items I gave him. You and I both know how he is. He likes to use items. That's why I specifically chose him."

"Yeah, well I'll see you another time. I should go see if Meowstic has woken up."

"Yeah. I'll probably come back here with Greninja when he's done."

"Bye." Alakazam walked for a bit then went to floating away.

I turned and walked to the door of our team base. When I entered I saw Meowstic standing by the hallway to our rooms. "Good morning Meowstic."

"Good morning Lucario." I went over to the team's items and grabbed an oran berry.

She looked a little nervous. I wondered what she was nervous about. We don't have anything to do today. "I couldn't help but notice you're nervous. Is something wrong?"

"Ummm-" she paused and looked down. "Wellll, I'm in my first heat cycle. Anndd-" She kept looking away from me.

I stopped her mid sentence. "It can be tough getting through it. Trust me, When I last visited my family, my little sister went through her first one. We were all on our toes." **(BTW I didn't mean for that. Yes, Lucario usually stand on their toes.)**

Meowstic let out a little giggle. I realized why. "Oh, yeah, funny."

She went back to the expression she had before. "Well I kind of need some relief. And I thought-" She paused again.

"I see, well I can help you find someone."

"I want you." This took me by surprise. She couldn't possibly, I mean she's been friends with me for a long time. "It was a small feeling at first, but I truly started loving you when I evolved."

"Oh, _now_ I see." I really didn't have much else to say. I never really knew any pokemom that had a crush on me. "Ummm, I-" couldn't think anything to say.

Meowstic took a few steps closer to me. "I think that you could relieve of my heat."

I couldn't really help myself but take a step forward. "Meowstic, I think that you could take this a little more-"

"I don't care. I feel desperate to relieve myself of my heat. I don't want any other pokemon except for you. I want to have sex with you Lucario."

She gave me a few seconds to think. "Hmmm, fine. I'll have sex with you."

Meowstic ran up and hugged me. "Thank you Lucario. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"I get it."

 *****POV Meowstic*****

I started by kissing him. This seemed to take him by surprise. But he quickly got into the point that I want it. I wrestled his tongue with mine. He clearly won that.

I got on my knees and went to suck his cock until I realized that it wasn't erect. I simply used my psychic powers to get it that way then started sucking. I didn't go all the way though. I don't know why, I just didn't. Something in my mind said not to. I licked up and down his shaft while sucking on it. "Meowstic." He seemed to moan that a little. I sucked a little more. "I'm gonna cum."

I stopped sucking and took my mouth off. He came on my stomach. "I'm sorry. I know how you like to be clean."

"I can get that cleaned later. Plus it's not as noticeable with my white fur."

"Yeah."

My pussy needed attention. I rubbed it with one paw and invited Lucario with the other. He got the message. Lucario came to me and rubbed it with his paw. I moaned and he got down. He got down to rub more and also lick it. I was in heaven, but my pussy needed more.

"Lucario, I want you to fuck me."

He stopped what he was doing. "Are you sure?" My pussy was raging with the urge for something to go inside it.

"Positive."

"Okay then." He picked me up and put me against the wall. "This is going to hurt, but I'll be here with you." I just nodded. I didn't care at the moment. I needed relief from my heat.

 *****POV Lucario*****

I thrusted into her pussy so her pain would be over with. She reached to my ears and squeezed them in her paws. She also used her psychic powers and tried to crush me. I squeezed her a little with my own paws and she de-tensed some. I was able to withstand it now. Once Meowstic finally let go with both her paws and psychics, I went back to thrusting inside her.

Within moments, I could tell my knot has swelled. "It's so big Lucario." And Meowstic has also noticed. Her pussy was tight on my cock. From her previous action, I came quickly. "Was that-"

"Yes, I came."

"Keep going till I cum." I nodded and started fucking her harder. She moaned more. I wouldn't stop till she wanted me to. I'm doing this for her in the first place. "I'm gonna cum." I fucked her faster for those last few seconds. She came onto my canine cock. "Can I get off now that I've had relief?"

"Lucarios are canines like Houndoom and Manectric. Sooo, the knot."

"Right."

"Want to go again?"

 *****POV Meowstic*****

I loved every moment while Lucario was fucking me. "I'd love to." Lucario started trusting inside me once again. This time, he he fucked me harder and faster then last time. Perhaps he was taking it easy for my first time. I liked him either way. "I love this."

"Same here."

I was holding on as he fucked me hard. I felt him go deeper inside me with each passing moment. "Harder Lucario." That's what he did. I felt my climax coming again. "I'm gonna cum Lucario."

"I'll cum with you." He was fucking me as hard and as fast as he could. I was in heaven as he did this. We both came at the same time. He went as deep inside as he could when we came.

His knot went down by now. He pulled out and we fell to the floor. "That was wonderful." I started licking my stomach clean.

"You were nice Meowstic." I moved to cleaning my pussy when I was done my stomach. Lucario was still a little awake, but I decided to take a nap once I got clean.

 **And that is the end of the chapter. Since it's in the mystery dungeon world, I think that I might tie this into my mystery dungeon fanfic. Just a possibility. I will see you next time I get one of these done. Which won't be long.**


	4. M Manaphy x F Shiny Manaphy

**This is one requested by one of my two biggest contacts on fanfiction. Also has done the most for my two sexual pokemon collections. This one was requested by ZYXA12-ReBornX7. It's a pairing between a M Manaphy and a F Shiny Manaphy. In this case it will be a prince and a princess. Let's get started.**

I was known as the prince in this area of the sea. All the pokemon looked up to me because I helped Kyogre move a group of angry Gyrados. But it wasn't that hard. Kyogre used whirlpool, and I got them into the whirlpool using their bodies with heart swap. Then Kyogre moved the whirlpool away.

Part of my past aside, Kyogre thinks that I'm ready for a mate. I'm just not really interested in the females of this area. I don't know why. I guess I'm waiting for that one pokemon.

"You know that there are a few pokemon that are traveling through here."

"I'll check them out Kyogre."

"I have a feeling that you may find who you were waiting for."

"Whatever, that's what you said last time."

"I mean it this time."

"What are you now, part Espeon?"

"Just get out and about already."

I left the warm underwater cave, in search for the pokemon that are new to this area.

So far, no luck. Just a school of Ramoraid with two Mintine. When I decided to go back home, something caught my eye. I thought I saw a little glittering thing. I turned to see what it was. I saw a normal Milotic. Why would she have that sort of glitter? She's not a shiny.

"Hey." Her voice was beautiful. I stopped thinking.

"Uhh, hi."

"So you're the prince I'm assuming."

"That would be right." I looked at her more and noticed that the end of her tail was sitting in a way as if she was trying to hide something.

"I have someone who wants to meet you. Just saying, she's a little shy."

"Okay." Milotic moved her tail, revealing a smaller pokemon. It was a shiny Manaphy. That explains the glitter I saw.

"Meet princess Mystaqua."

"Hello." I liked this Manaphy. Perhaps she was the one I was waiting for. "Just wondering, why Mystaqua?"

Milotic answered. I guess She really is shy. "Her parents named her that for mystical and aquatic."

"Ahh, Well Kyogre didn't give me a name. So I'm Manaphy, but a lot of pokemon in this area call me Prince." I looked at Mystaqua. She was beautiful. "We can go back to my place, if that's fine with the princess?"

"Sure." She was clearly quite and shy.

We all got to know each other. Milotic and Mystaqua got to know me and Kyogre, and vise versa. The princess still was shy even after this. She did the most talking to Milotic. Milotic was here as an escort and as a friend.

"I have an idea. I can show Milotic around while you two get to know each other more. It might help if there wasn't a big whale around." Kyogre shot me a look. then I knew it could end up being more than "getting to know each other".

"Just don't do anything mean to Mystaqua, okay?"

"I understand Milotic." Kyogre and Milotic left, leaving the princess with me.

"I never thought that I would meet another pokemon of my species until now." And Kyogre was right. She spoke the moment he left.

"Not to mention that the first I've met was a shiny." Mystaqua blushed just a little.

"Aren't you intimidated by Kyogre?"

"Why would I be? My parents left me to distract these humans that call themselves Team Galactic. I fled from Sinnoh and came across a group of Tentacruel. I was poisoned and left to die when Kyogre came. He brought me to a Vaporeon that knew refresh from when it was an Eevee. I had a hard time trying, but I used heart swap, and Vaporeon got rid of the poison from my body. Kyogre has always been there for me and I even helped him in a situation with Gyrados."

Mystaqua seemed touched. "That's horrible. My parents always try to keep me safe from everything. So that's where Milotic first came in. I felt as if she was more like my family than my parents. Because as much as my parents keep me safe, they never let me do anything remotely dangerous. Milotic actually let me do things on my own."

"Oh." We shared the silence that followed. "Did you know that our species, as well as Phione, are actually descendants from Kyogre?"

"No, my parents remember stories passed through generations about the fight between him and another legend."

"That's why you have your parents and I used to have mine. Kyogre wanted to protect us from that in case it ever happened again. He gave us to other parents just in case the other legend ever came back. Same with Phione."

"So we're both Kyogre's children?"

"That would be correct Mystaqua." I got the feeling Kyogre was right this time about me finding a mate. I've always liked shiny pokemon, plus it would be nice to be with a pokemon of my species. "Just wondering, have you ever had a mate?"

"Why would you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"No I haven't had a mate. But I have been raped by a Seadra before."

"That's terrible." There was silence. I decided to break it. "You know, I think that I could relief some of the stress."

"How much do you want to bet?"

"I don't care about the Seadra. I thought that you could be with me."

Mystaqua looked at me. I think she was deciding on that. "Anyone who's not as mean as that Seadra."

I swam over to Mystaqua and kissed her. She was tense for a second, but got into it. When we parted, she pulled me back for another. The second one was more passionate.

When we were done, we swam out of the water onto a little platform of rock. This is where we'll go at it. She pushed me calmly onto my back and positioned her pussy above my cock. "Lets do this."

I didn't want it any other way. "Agreed." She let herself drop and I started thrusting. Her pussy was nice and tight. I wanted this to be the best for me and her.

"Harder Prince Manaphy."

"Just for you Princess Mystaqua." And I did just that. Started thrusting harder inside her. She moaned louder as I went harder. I sort of wondered how she was feeling right now. "How is this?"

"Wonderful. How about you?"

"You're nice and cute. Your pussy is tight." She blushed a little. I got an idea. If we used heart swap, then we could both feel how the other one is feeling. "Heart swap?"

She looked at me with question at first. But then she knew why I asked. "Sure." She was the first to react. She used heart swap so I was in her body while she was in mine. "Now I know what you mean." I was moaning as she basically fucked herself. Now I know how the females feel during sex. It was wonderful.

"Swap back now." I used heart swap this time and I went back to my body. "I'm going to cum."

"Same here." I went harder for the last bit. We both came at the same time a few moments later. "That was amazing."

"You're welcome Princess."

"I'm glad this happened with you Prince." We both smiled and fell asleep.

 **I admit to myself that the sex in this story wasn't as detailed as a bunch of my others. I was a bit tired and rushed it a little because I have a lot to work on.**

 **I certainly liked adding in the heart swap. That's quite the signature move for a pokemon, changing bodies. So since this was between Manaphy, what better thing could I think of for using a signature move.**

 **I actually finished this chapter, the one before it, and chapter 8/story 7 a few days ago. I just work from my phone and couldn't use the WiFi for a while.**

 **Anyways, I will be glad to see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have returned for another pokelemon. This is another one requested by ZYXA12-ReBornX7. He has done a lot towards my collections and I recommend checking out his collection.**

 **This is between a F Mega Lopunny and a F Pink Greninja. You heard me right, P-I-N-K Greninja. If you are wondering where the pink part came from, I can explain that.**

 **Zyxa found a picture from deviant art called Greninja The Kunoiti. I checked it out. And she is pretty. I did ask and now have permission to use the idea.**

 **Enough of that. It will be Greninja's perspective. And lets get this started.**

It was a nice day in Kalos. I was a special Greninja. Most are blue and the shinies are black. I however am pink. My tongue is slightly pink, more so purple. I have long eye lashes and nice tits.

I was at my favourite tree. It had a lot of blooming pink and white flowers all over it. There was just enough of a breeze that some petals flew off in the wind. I loved it like this. I was thinking of going to sleep when I heard something. I looked over my shoulder and saw something that was coloured brown and cream. I turned and went to see what it was.

On the other side of the tree was a Lopunny. She was eating a pecha berry and looking out to the lake. She was a pretty sight. That aside, I've been itching for a battle. None of the pokemon I've battled lately were any good. "Hey."

Lopunny turned around and finished her berry. She seemed a bit surprised at the fact of my different look. "Hello, aren't you something special."

"Yes I would be. And I think that goes for you too."

"Aww."

"Listen, I really want to battle you."

"Not my thing. I've been trying to avoid battles lately. Just want some time to rest."

"Come on, I've only had weak pokemon to battle. I ain't gonna get something worth my time if you leave."

"You're saying that I might actually be worth your time as a _battle_?" By now the rabbit pokemon was standing. I noticed her one hand was clutching something.

"Yeah, come on. It can be handicap if you want."

"Handicap battles are cheap. I don't understand why trainers would want to battle that way in the first place. And I don't really want to battle right now."

"Why not? I swear that you would be good."

"And you of all pokemon is asking. Have you seen yourself. Are sure that you battle weak pokemon, or weak pokemon want you?"

"Shut up. And your pretty as well."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Have _you_ seen me?"

"Touche. Fine, we can battle." The fighter somewhere inside me was jumping with happiness. I can finally get a good battle if she's as good as I think.

We stood apart facing each other, then I made the first move. I jumped into the air and used water shuriken. I shot a few aimed slightly around her and another at her. She tried to dodge, but got hit by two of them. When I landed on the ground, she showed me something. It looked like a marble. But by the time I identified it, I was too late. The thing she held was her mega stone.

Now standing before me was Lopunny in her mega form. If I'm right, she just gained the fighting type. Just what I need, I'm part dark.

She used quick attack to get close to me then used dizzy punch. I stumbled back and used hydro pump, but she used something I didn't expect. I was a bit astonished that she used mirror coat. I used shadow sneak just to doge as hydro pump came at me. I popped up beside her and used night slash. Then I jumped back and used water shuriken. This hit her and she used jump kick. I dodge that but she stretched her arm out with a dizzy punch. Now that hit me as her jump kick hit the ground. I looked at her and noticed that she was getting weaker. I could feel the same within me. We ran at each other, me with night slash, Lopunny with dizzy punch. Our attacks would collide in the air as we were blocking, attacking, and trying to reach past.

I thought of something while we were doing this. I reached me foot over and tripped her. What I didn't expect to happen was that she fell forward, right on top of me. As we hit the ground, I accidentally moved my tongue into my mouth for a change, so we ended up kissing each other.

It felt awkward at first, but we both got into it. Once we finished, she got up first, then I got up now that she was off of me. "Umm, I didn't intend for that to happen when I tripped you."

"It doesn't matter. I liked it."

I was a bit surprised by this. "You mean it?"

"Yes I did." I went to speak, but she pulled me close and kissed me again. Our tongues sort of wrestled each other, but it doesn't hlep much when mine is so much bigger. We parted and she spoke. "I liked that as well."

I let my tongue back out into the way we Greninja have it. "How about this?" I pushed her to the ground and started rubbing her nipples. I felt them get hard underneath her fur.

Lopunny started playing with my tits as I slowly started rubbing down her cute, curved body. She reached her head up just enough to lick my tits as she played.

Eventually I reached her thighs. "Go ahead." So I moved in between her legs and rubbed at her pussy. She moaned as I played with her delicate flower. That made me think of an idea for once we're done. I could tell she wanted some more for me as she moved her paws and rubbed my pussy while she licked my tits. I started fingering her ass as I rubbed her pussy. She sucking on my tit now instead of licking it. She was using one paw to rub my pussy and using her other to play with my tit.

I could feel my climax coming soon. "I'm going to cum Greninja."

"Same here." We both rubbed a bit more for the last while. Within moments, we both came. "My friends call me Kunoiti."

"I'm your friend?"

"Maybe, if not, then soon." I got onto my knees. I could see her get up a bit too. "Round two?"

"Oh, it's on." She came. to me and pushed me to the ground. I see how it is. She wants more control this time. What she did was she aligned her pussy with mine. She started slowly grinding against my pussy. I started grinding right back.

We went like this for a bit till I got bored. I started grinding harder. Her response? She started grinding harder, _and_ she started playing with my tits. _That's really fair._ She'll probably stop me before I could reach her nipples. I was moaning loader than her because of this.

I thought of something. She may be able to finger me and such, but I could use my tongue. I grinded harder until I got up from underneath her. We were still close together. "What are you doing?"

"Trying something I haven't before." I moved my tongue slowly towards her pussy.

"And what might that be?"

"This." I smiled as I said that. At that moment. I thrusted my tongue into her pussy. She gasped at first, but quickly started moaning as I fucked her with my tongue. I saw her collapse to the ground and let me do this. Her moans were louder than they have been for the rest of this session.

"Fuck me harder." So that what I did. I also moved my tongue deeper inside her.

I noticed that Lopunny was slowly moving the entire time. I wondered why until her head was by my pussy. She started licking my pussy as I was fucking her with my tongue. I moved my tongue faster and harder, eager to make her cum first. It seemed we were in a different sort of battle now.

"I'm gonna cum." I was a bit surprised how I said it before she had.

She moved her head for one second so she could say something. "I'll cum soon." She then went back and sucked my pussy and licked it more. I went as deep as could with my tongue. Despite my tongue length, I couldn't really go much deeper.

I came all over her face. Lopunny started licking it up when she came all over my tongue. I pulled it out and swallowed what was on my tongue.

"You were wonderful." And I ment what I said.

"I think you brought out the greatness." That's nice. "It seems that battle was a tie."

"I came seconds before you did. You win Lopunny."

"Haven't had a battle like that in a while. Thanks Kunoiti."

We both just layed on the ground and fell asleep there beneath the tree.

 **That's all for this chapter. Bye for now.**


	6. M Tyrantrum x F Aurorus

**I got another request from the most helpful person my collections have. Yes, that would be Zyxa12-ReBornX7. I honestly don't think I should keep putting his full name after how many chapters exist because of him. I do request that if you like what I'm doing with my collections, that you see Zxya's stories. They are wonderful.**

 **Anyways, the request was for the Kalos Fossils. So that means that this chapter will have Aurorus and Tyrantrum. I've decided that this one will be in ancient times, so Tyrantrum seems like more of the boss that it was back then. Into the past we go!**

It was actually not bad today. Lately, the weather has been really cold, but it's not so bad this time. The cold didn't bother me, but it hept some pokemon away, like Tyrantrum for example. Despite his rock type, he's still a dragon type pokemon.

Now that the cold has somewhat parted, I'm concerned about pokemon like Tyrantrum and Aerodactyle because I don't want anything to happen to my child, an Amaura. I could make it colder if I had to.

"Amaura, I'm just going out for a bit, you know what to do if any predators come. Right?"

"Yes I do mommy. Aroura beam into the air. Then I find yours and we try to find each other."

"You're growing up fast my little child." Despite her being so young, she knew a bit more than the others her age. I left our little clearing knowing that she can be safe on her own if she tries.

I found some foodfor us to eat. I wanted a walk mainly, but may as well tell Amaura about this berry tree. We have on at our clearing, but also having this one will provide more of a supply. Maybe if our berry tree is damaged, then we have this one extra.

I started to head back when I heard something. "Hello, is anyone there?" Nothing. Maybe I'm paranoid or something.

I started walking again when I heard a clear and distinct voice. "You know what?" The voice sort of sounded dark and commanding.

"Excuse me, but I don't know _what_. And who's there anyways?"

The moment I asked that, I saw a Tyrantrum walked out from behind the trees. "I'm hungry. Now if you don't mind, you'd be a nice meal. Or perhaps your little Amaura."

"You wouldn't go near my child."

"I wouldn't, but Tyrunt has." I looked in the direction of our clearing. I saw the rainbow coloured beam fly into the air.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well as tasty as you or she may be, I don't really want to eat. You're just to beautiful. And I bet your daughter's the same." He paused. I was getting worried about Amaura. "Tyrunt's supposed to keep her there while we have fun here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was thinking one of two options. Have Amaura for lunch, or you mate with me."

"What would happen to Amaura if I chose option two?"

"She'd be safe because Tyrunt doesn't know about sex."

I wanted to keep Amaura safe from predators like Tyrantrum. I could make my own option. "I refuse." I then used blizzard, but used rock tomb. He used it to block my attack, and then he launched the rocks at me. I barely dodged the rocks. He ran up to me and used dragon claw. I stumbled back and he followed with iron head. That hurt me a lot due to me being rock-ice type.

"You know, I could add you on the menu alongside your daughter."

I didn't want anything to happen to Amaura. So I had no choice. "Fine, I'll mate with you."

"That's the answer I want." I stood straighter towards him, trying to look stronger. "I don't care how strong you may be, I'm being dominant."

"That's fine, I like being submissive."

"Perfect." He got down and layed on his side. Then he moved one of his legs so I could see his cock, which was already erect. "Suck my cock bitch." I didn't dare say anything. Although I would like to freeze him and drop him into a volcano.

I got onto my knees and moved my head to his cock. I looked him in the eyes before I started. I started by licking it. Then I put my mouth around it. It felt bigger than it was. And I mean it. I could barely get it in my mouth. But I didn't want to test that. So I just sucked on some of his cock. Then Tyrantrum stood up. So now I was sucking his cock with my head underneath him. I thought I was doing good until he whipped me with his tail. "You can do better than that."

I didn't want him to whip me again, so I sucked harder. I was sucking and licking it as much as I could, hoping to please him. "That's better." I just just kept going like that. I started to want some for myself, but didn't try as Tyrantrum was dominant. "I'm going to cum." I started sucking as hard as I could. But he didn't seem to think that's what should be going on. With his puny arms, he grabbed me, and basically told me to stand. I did just that Then he grabbed halfway up my neck. He grabbed there because my head was on his cock and his arms are too small to reach. _No wonder he didn't try to eat me or Amaura. His species couldn't masturbate no matter how hard they try._

Despite my efforts to please him, he started face fucking me like there was no tomorrow. It felt a bit weird because he couldn't hold my head in one place, so I had to try myself. Doesn't work too well when you have a pokemon like Tyrantrum fucking your mouth. Now due to this, I had his whole cock within my mouth. If my teeth were the tiniest bit bigger, he would be knocking them out. His cock was going down my throat quite a bit, and I tried my best not to gag because of how he can be. _He whipped me because I wasn't sucking good enough. Who knows what he'll do if I gagged on his huge cock._ I thought my mouth was done for when he shot his seed into my throat.

He pulled out of my mouth once he finished, and I couldn't help but swallow what little bit ended up in my mouth. I already had the rest of it in my stomach anyways. "What do you want me to do next?"

"Oh, if only you could move your tail a bit." That was pretty clear what he wanted. I moved my tail to my left, leaving my pussy and ass hole in the open. "Thank you."

He ran around so he was behind me. I looked back and he was positioning his cock. "Make me yours."

"Those are my intentions Aurorus." _He didn't call me a name or anything. That's right direction._ He thrusted into my pussy. As I suspected, his cock felt huge inside me. "You're really tight." I've had that comment before, but not exaggerated. If his cock was smaller, maybe I wouldn't be so tight.

"My, you're big." I could have gone with other words like, really big, huge, enormous. _How didn't I notice it when he was talking to me about Tyrunt having Amaura?_

Now he was thrusting inside me fairly quickly. I was moaning out loud. I could go louder, but Amaura might hear me. She has remarkable hearing. And we weren't too far from the clearing. Now that he was inside me, I let my tail go back to being behind me. It didn't go all the way though because of Tyrantrum's body being there. "Fuck me harder. He picked up his pace, by a lot. I thought that he was going just a bit too rough, but I accepted it none the less. It still felt wonderful. I was definitely moaning louder now. I could feel that I was going to cum soon. "Gonna...cum...Tyrantrum."

"Good." _That's all you have to say._ I thought that he might be close, but I guess I won't know till it happens.

He whipped me with his tail again, but I could tell this time was for pleasure. And I liked that. I liked being fucked by a dominant pokemon like Tyrantrum. Actually, change that, I loved it. I felt my climax at this moment. "I'm cumming!" I didn't really care if Amaura heard that. I came all over his cock.

"Not till I'm done." Okay, so I just let him fuck me till he would cum. "It'll be soon." That's good. The quicker he cums, the sooner I can check on Amaura. I felt him hold onto me and stick his cock as deep as it would go. At that moment, I could feel his cum starting to mix with mine.

He pulled out and I felt cum leaking out of my pussy. I layed on the ground and rested my head. "Are we done?"

He laughed at me a little. "You're submissive, why are you asking? We aren't done till I say so."

I got to standing and he thrusted into my pussy again within a second. I was having a hard time standing, so I just leaned forward. That way, my pussy's still in the air for him, and I can rest on the ground. He whipped me his tail for pleasure as he fucked me. "Fuck me harder." I thought he would go as hard as he did last time. Nope, he fucked me harder than before. I could tolerate it before, but this time is just too much. Plus, because he whipped me, it hurt so much more. I hoped that this was over soon. I like being submissive, and I like dominant pokemon like Tyrantrum, but he's gone over the edge. "It's too much Tyrantrum."

"I thought a rock type like you could handle more."

"I'm still ice type!"

"My mistake, too bad for you." He continued fucking me as hard as he could. I loved the situation, but I didn't love how forceful he was right now. I could feel my climax coming again. "I'm gonna cum."

"Same here lucky brat." _Appears he's not over calling me names._ I tried to hold on till I came. And I was doing well. I just had to hold on a while longer.

Finally, I came. Miraculously, Tyrantrum did at the sane time. _Thank you Arceus._ He pulled out, hopefully for good. "I see you're still awake. Now we're done."

I was going to go to sleep when I turned my head. I could just see something running between the trees. Amaura ran out to my side, with Tyrunt chasing her. "Mommy." She just layed beside me.

"Don't worry, I've got you."

"You've got to get better Tyrunt. How'd she escape?" Tyrantrum was angry at Tyrunt.

"Fierce earth power."

I looked at Amaura. She was smiling at me. I smiled back. I then cooled everything around us thanks to the crystals on my side. Within moments, both Tyrunt and Tyrantrum were frozen. "Let's get some rest." And I needed it after that last bit with Tyrantrum.

"Okay mommy." She shut her eyes. I moved her with my tail and wrapped my neck around her as protection. Like any othet Aurorus I know would do. Then I shut my eyes and went to sleep.

 **That's it, that's all, no ifs, ands, or whats, about it. Have a good night. Or day, whatever it is. I finished this at night.**


	7. Electric Teams

**This is one of two requests from Wish councelor.**

 **It's in the mystery dungeon world, with two teams. One's made of three females, Plusle, Minun, and Pacharisu. The other is made of three males, Shinx, Pikachu, and Helioptile.**

 **I'll have it multi perspective between the males. Let's get started.**

 *****POV Helioptile*****

Ahh, the sun is wonderful. Better than any berry, but that's just my opinion. I get my energy by soaking up the sun, but may have a berry once in a while.

I was soaking up the sun when Pikachu came running out of our team base. I turned to him, as I've had a sufficient amount for now. "What is it?"

"Well you know how all the exploration teams haven't had much work lately?"

"Except for Team Magestic. They always have work because, being a Milotic, Lumineon, and a Goldeen, they tend to go overseas sometimes." I paused. "But yes, I get your point."

"Well I was thinking we could battle other teams."

Battle other teams, I hope he doesn't have any gold ranks in mind. We're only bronze rank. "What teams do you have in mind?"

"Just the normal and bronze ranks." That was something I didn't expect. I thought he would at least add in silver. "I would say silver, but I know how you and Shinx are when It comes to my outrageous ideas." That explains it. He's actually thinking of us for a change. "Just something to do when we don't have a job."

"I get it Pikachu. Okay?"

"Feisty today, aren't ya?"

"Well I wouldn't disturb you when you eat. Because I know how you are."

"Fine, I guess I could have waited a bit."

"It's fine. Get Shinx, I know a team that needs something to do."

 *****POV Pikachu*****

I waited outside another team base alongside Shinx. I was starting to get a little impatient, but that's just how I am.

I was going to make small talk with Shinx when Helipptile came out, followed by three other pokemon. Two of them looked similar, aside from a few things. One had some blue, as compared to red. Another difference was a three ended tail, sort of like a plus, while the other had a tail representing a minus. The last pokemon was a white and blue squirrel. "This is Team Discharge. Pikachu, Shinx, meet Plusle, Minun, and Pachirisu."

"Hello," was all Shinx said. He tends to be shy around new pokemon.

"Hello guys."

Pachirisu spoke first. "We're females, you idiot."

How was I supposed to know? It's not like they're Froslass or something. "Well sorry ladies."

"That's better." She was more cheery when I wasn't insulting her. But that was accidental.

Both Minun and Plusle said "Hey," at the same time. _Talk about being in sync._

"Just wondering, how do you know them?" Shinx was curious.

"Minun and Plusle are twins that were my friends when I was younger. But we parted when I started a team with you and Pikachu. Minun told me about Pachirisu, but I never met her. I recently found them at the Kecleon Brothers', and we sort of updated our lives."

"So you talked about things that happened since you've last met?"

"Yes we did Shinx. But that aside, Their team is bronze rank, like us. You ready to battle?"

Shinx nodded his head. The three girls simply said "Yes." I said "Obviously!" out loud.

"Well then, let's battle."

 *****POV Shinx*****

We assumed our positions on the small field behind their team base. We don't have one because our base is close to the rest of town. Doesn't bother me, but I could tell that the girls like having their personal field.

I didn't want to make the first move because I wanted to see what they could do. But it didn't help much that I'm on a team with pikachu. He started charging an electro ball, then launched it at them. All of them dodged, but I noticed Pachirisu could have been a bit faster on reaction time. We all have our weaknesses, and that may be one of hers.

When that happened, I used quick attack and hit Minun. She got up right away and used swift. There wasn't a chance that I'm dodging them, but I used discharge. That hit Pachirisu, Plusle, Pikachu, and a few of the stars. Minun was protected from discharge because swift was in the way, while Helioptile dodged it. And the last few stars hit me, but I didn't take as much damage because some were gone. Even then, swift was still a bit stronger because of Plusle's plus ability affecting Minun's minus ability, and vice versa. So I was glad I used discharge.

Helioptile was soaking up the sun. We're in a battle, why would he do that? Plusle used swift in his direction, and he blocked them all with protect. Then he retaliated with a beam of energy. Clearly not electrical, perhaps sun energy. Then I realized he was charging solar beam. Neither I nor Pikachu knew he could use that. I looked at Pikachu and saw he hadn't paid attention.

I could see they were getting a bit tired of our smart tactics. Both Plusle and Minun ran over to Pachirisu. They both touched her with their paws, and I knew it was helping hand. This could easily be why they're bronze like us. They have their own tactics that help them in battle. Then all three of them used discharge. Minun's minus and Plusle's plus affected each others power, while the helping hand made Pachirisu stronger.

I ran to Helioptile with quick attack, same with Pikachu. Helioptile brought up protect, but we still got hit slightly. The protect disappeared and we retaliated with a thundershock from each of us.

 *****POV Pikachu*****

The battle went on until none of us could go any longer. By the time we finished, I was laying on the ground, still conscious. The three girls were all on the ground, barely awake. Helioptile tried to stay standing, but fell down anyways. And Shinx was still standing, but would be down if someone sneezed in his direction. He must have gotten a bit stronger than us because of the solo missions he did. We've all done solo missions, but Shinx has done a few more.

I was the first of us on the ground to get up. "That was fun. Didn't expect a battle like that."

"What, just because we're girls doesn't mean we can't battle."

"I didn't mean it that way Pachirisu."

Pachirisu walked over to me and placed a paw on my chest. "I get your point Pikachu." I could see Minun and Plusle in the background, and something was clearly bothering them. "You're not as bad as I thought you may have been."

I could smell something pleasant. They're bothered by something, while I smell something pleasant. Shinx went over to Plusle and Minun, smelling the air when he got there.

He asked them a question immediately. They both nodded. "They're in heat. How about Pachirisu?"

I looked into her eyes. "I felt it at the end of the battle." I was having problems thinking strait. I could also feel my cock becoming erect. She looked down. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I would never mean for this with a practical stranger."

I picked her up and took her over to her teammates. Helioptile came over here too.

Shinx was the first to question. "What should we do?"

"I say we should mate. It would satisfy us and them."

Helioptile responded. "Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

Minun was the one to speak next. "If you're wondering, none of us are virgins. Helioptile knows this." _How in the world would Helioptile know that piece of information?_

"I remember Plusle and Minun had it taken when they were younger. The same goes for me, but it wasn't with them. We were attacked at one time. That's really all I need to say. I had no idea about Pachirisu though." _Well that answers my question._ "If they really need it, then fine."

"I want Pachirisu." Both my teammates looked at me. "What? I think she's a beauty."

"Whatever Pikachu. But I really can't choose between my old friends."

Minun was the one to say something. "I want you Helioptile."

"So that leaves me with Plusle."

"Please don't go too hard. She and Minun have had a rough time in their life."

"I understand Helioptile."

"Good."

 **(They'll all happen at the same time, but I'm going through each of them separately.)**

 *****POV Pikachu*****

Pachirisu wanted a comfortable spot if we were going to do this. So I made a small bed of grass, and she was the ready. And I thought I was demanding by picking Pachirisu without discussing.

She layed on the grass bed and invited me by rubbing her pussy. I gladly accepted it and started rubbing it with her. She moaned at my touch, but I silenced her with a kiss. She responded by wrestling my tongue.

I easily won and claimed my prize by exploring her mouth. I also started rubbing her pussy harder, and she couldn't help but part and moan. My cock was erect before, from her scent, and I was eager to use it.

I stopped rubbing. "Please Pikachu. I was loving that." It was obvious she wanted me to continue. But I had other plans. I needed to use my cock, but I'm not going to give up on giving her attention.

I positioned myself, and she knew what I had in mind. "How bad do you need it?"

"Give it to me already! I can't wait any longer."

I felt it was a bit fun taunting Pachirisu. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please, mate with me already. I can't take the absence of your cock." I've had enough taunting for now. I thrusted into her pussy instantly, making her gasp. But her sounds quickly changed to moans as she allowed me to mate with her. I went slow at first, picking up my speed a bit as time passed. "Ahh, harder please."

If that's how she wants it, then that's what I'll do. I went harder suddenly, making Pachirisu moan loudly. "Like that?"

"Yes Pikachu, like that." So I continued at that pace, as she liked it. But despite how she likes it, I still wanted it a bit different. I guess my wants can wait. I just continued until I didn't want to go her way for the rest. I kissed her, and she controlled that one.

Now I went slightly harder, and deeper within her. I could feel my climax coming, and that's why I went harder. "I'm cumming Pachirisu."

"Fill me with as much cum as you can Pikachu." She clearly wants it. So I went until her walls tightened on my cock. She let out a loud moan as she came on my cock. That pushed me overboard, and I started cumming, filling her like she asked.

Once we finished, I pulled out, and layed beside her. "Thanks Pikachu."

"I'm glad there's not much going on for job postings." Pachirisu giggled, and then fell asleep. "Sweet dreams." I closed my eyes then.

 *****POV Shinx*****

As Pikachu did, I took Plusle to our own little spot. We were beside the team base.

Minun layed in front of me and spread her legs. I saw her flower and licked it once. She moaned, and I licked it again. I started licking all around. I quickly became hungry for Plusle's juices. I lapped up her juices that were there, and Plusle was moaning throughout.

But Plusle moved, and I whimpered a bit. She got underneath me, with her mouth at my cock. She licked it, and I responded by licking her pussy again. She started sucking on it. I started licking everywhere I could, including inside her pussy.

I could feel that it wouldn't be too long before I reached my climax. I stopped licking her pussy. "Why'd you stop?"

I moved so she wasn't underneath me. "Would it be fine if we mated?"

"You're pretty nice. I'd be fine with that." I mounted Plusle, aligning my cock with her pussy. "Just not too hard, please."

"I'll be careful with you." I went in slowly, and started thrusting a bit. She let out quite moans, because I was going a bit calmer. As much as I may have wanted to go harder, I wasn't going to because of the attack in her past. I went slightly harder, and she moaned more. But I wasn't going to go as hard as I want until she said so.

Her moans were in sync with my thrusting. When I was going slowly, she moaned quietly and every few seconds. Now with my medium pace, her moans were fairly audible, with a moan happening more often. Due to her moans being slightly quieter, it was easier to hear the sounds I was making.

Plusle leaned forwards a bit and kissed me. This took me by surprise, and she explored my mouth with her tongue. Then I hit her g-spot. I could tell because despite her quite moaning before, she parted from the kiss and let out a very loud moan. Electricity was also crackling on her cheek pouches, and she let some into the air around us. I hit it again, with the same result. Now I know how I can still go slower, but give her an amazing feeling.

So I continued with hitting that spot, but still kept my pace slower like she asked. "Gonna cum Shinx."

Plusle saying that reminded me that my own climax wasn't too far. "Same here Plusle."

I thought I would last a bit longer, but we ended up cumming at the same time. Her pussy was flooded, and both of our cum started leaking out.

I pulled out of Plusle, and layed down. She layed down, using me as a pillow. I honestly didn't mind at the moment. Then a red and cream paw appeared in front of my face, covered in cum. "Go on. I'm tasting it too." I looked at her face, and saw her other paw already in her mouth. I licked her paw clean, and enjoyed the taste of our cum mixed together.

We finished our after sex snack, then closed our eyes and went to sleep.

 *****POV Helioptile*****

Even though they were in the middle of the field, Pikachu and Pachirisu made a bed of some sort. I took Minun over to a tree. Conveniently, it was her favourite. The sun was perfect at the moment, because it was staring to set. It was angled in a way that I could soak up the sun for some more energy, and still keep from Minun being blinded.

I started by kissing her, and she accepted it immediately. We parted, and I started rubbing her nipples through her short fur. Then I kissed her neck, and rubbed my paw along her side. The pokemon who attacked us and Plusle before was rough, and only cared for himself. I wanted Minun to feel safer, so I was calm, and only caring for her at the moment. I looked over and saw Shinx was doing fine with Plusle.

By now, my cock was hard. It rubbed at bit against Minun's pussy, making her moan more as I pet and kissed her body. I went back and kissed her again.

We parted, and she spoke up. "I'm ready Helioptile."

"Are you sure about this?" The scent of her heat and sensation of her pussy against my cock was overwhelming, but I resisted just a bit.

"I'm sure Helioptile. Give it to me."

I honestly couldn't resist any more. "Okay Minun. I'm sure this will be better than the past. I want you to feel safe. And if this is how, then I'll be fine mating with you."

I picked her up. She doesn't weigh a lot, but I'm a smaller pokemon, so it was slightly harder. Then I aligned my cock, and let her down on it. At first she gasped, but I started thrusting and she started moaning. I was thrusting into her against the tree, and that helped with going deeper. She leaned forwards and kissed me, and I let her explore my mouth with her tongue as I explored her pussy with my cock. I rubbed her nipples for extra stimulation, and she responded with muffled moans into my mouth.

We parted, and she moaned before saying something. "Harder Helioptile. I want you to go harder." I sort of didn't want to because of past events, but I did anyways because Minun wanted it that way. So I thrusted faster and harder, with the tree helping to go deeper. "Ahh, yes. Like that."

Immediately after saying that, I kissed her and continued with rubbing her nipples. I explored her mouth this time, and she continued with moaning into my mouth. I thrusted faster, hoping to feel my climax soon. I parted from the kiss. "I'm gonna cum Helioptile."

"Please, wait, and cum with me."

"I'll try." Minun's wall tightened, but that was because she was trying to hold her climax back. I continued with my pace, knowing that she could last a bit longer if I didn't speed up. I also stopped rubbing her nipples. We still ended up kissing again. Oh. how much I liked it when we kissed. I don't know beforehand because we never came to be this way before.

I thought to myself. Why'd she pick me instantly when I said I couldn't decide. Is it perhaps that Minun wanted me beforehand. No, couldn't be. Maybe her want for me developed during the time we were never together, because we were both busy with our exploration teams. I don't think Plusle feels that same considering she never said anything when I couldn't choose.

Finally, I could feel my climax was coming. I from our kiss, and Minun whimpered a little. "Just a little longer." She nodded her head. I could tell that she wouldn't be able to hold it back longer. I thrusted harder, and as deep as I could, hoping to make my climax come quicker. And I got my wish. I could feel it about to happen. "I can't hold it any more." Minun moaned loudly and started cumming on my cock, at the same moment I started cumming in her pussy.

We also finished at the same time. I fell back, pulling Minun down with me. We kissed, accidentally this time, but it felt wonderful none the less. Minun parted from it. "Thanks for relieving me of my heat." She paused. I wondered what she would say when she confirmed my earlier thoughts. "I love you Helioptile."

I had honestly developed feeling towards her during our session. "I love you too Minun." We both looked around and saw everyone sleeping with their new mate. "And seems we're not the only two."

"I notice. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." was all I said before we fell asleep, just like mine and her teammates.

 **That's all for this chapter. I challenged myself to have no swearing for a change, and I succeeded.**

 **I have a lot of requests at the moment, so please, no more until I say otherwise. The next one will be another from Wish councelor, and then I'll do one for my pokephilia collection from none other than Zyxa12-ReBornX7.**

 **Bye, have a good day (or night).**


	8. PSMD Expedition Society

**This chapter would be Wish councelor's second request. It's between the members of the expedition society in PSMD, discluding the hero and partner.**

 **The males are Ampharos (Boss), Bunnelby, Archen, Buizel (all three are trekkers), and Jirachi (Astrologist). The females are Mawile (Right hand of Ampharos), Dedenne (technician), and Swirlix (stewardess/cook).**

 **I'm going to do this chapter in third person perspective. Let's get this started.**

A Mawile and Ampharos were walking alongside each other. "I'm telling you. There's nothing today. Those two children are still out on their small vacation. And we have nothing new."

"That couldn't be right. There's gotta be something."

"I'm telling you the truth Ampharos. Nothing new has come. Nobody needs anything today. No rescues, no item requests, no outlaws, nothing."

"Then what will we do today Mawile?"

"I don't know." Mawile paused, thinking about ideas. "Let's see the other members for now."

"Okay." Ampharos took a turn to head for the members' rooms.

"Wrong way boss. They're in the main hall."

"I know that."

Mawile mouthed 'Now you do.'

They walked through a door into a room resembling a main hall. Within the room was a Bunnelby, an Archen, a Buizel, and a Dedenne. Buizel was the first to speak. "What's going on today?"

Ampharos looked at the sea weizel. "There's nothing new today Buizel. Mawile checked a few times, and got absolutely nothing."

Archen spoke next. "Are you sure?"

Bunnelby had his input. "Yeah, we're the expedition society. There's got to be something."

Mawile walked closer to the three pokemon. "Absolutely nothing. Understand?"

All three trekkers responded at once. "Understood."

Dedenne was going to speak when another pokemon burst in. It was the astrologist Jirachi. He was talking, but stopped when he got in the room. "I see the party's started without me. Everyone's here except Swirlix."

Buizel made a small comment. "Probably somewhere eating something."

Ampharos spoke up. "There's really nothing new today. So you could go back to what you were doing."

"Well if there's nothing for you guys, then why should I do something?"

"Fine, join the argument of Mawile versus Buizel, Archen, and Bunnelby. By the way, Mawile already won."

"Suits them right. They disturbed me yesterday."

Swirlix hopped into the room, with a few berries. He swallowed the one in her mouth, then spoke. "What's going on?"

Dedenne was the one to update Swirlix. "Mawile already won what was apparently an argument, Ampharos and Mawile have absolutely nothing for any of us today, and Jirachi was talking about something when he came in."

"Oh." She ate the other two berries. "Nothing?"

"Nope." Ampharos walked into the middle of the room. "But I'm sure there could be something to do."

Bunnelby was the first to say something. "Make up your mind. Is it nothing, or something."

Mawile was the one to talk next. "There's nothing, but we'll do something. Understand now Bunnelby?"

"Yes." He stood from where he was before. "So what could we do?"

Swirlix suggested something. "Eating competition."

Dedenne countered. "As if! You'd win the competition. None of us would have a chance."

"Well then you think of something."

Dedenne was about to speak, but stopped to think. "A game of some sort." Swirlix just gave a small angry look. Dedenne smiled back.

Archen was the next to speak. "Or we could just go into a dungeon for the fun of it."

Mawile had thought of something when he said that. "I know. We could play some sort of game in a dungeon."

Jirachi thought about Mawile's suggestion. "I remember seeing these kids one time, they were playing a game in a forest. What they did was, they hid in the forest, and tried not to get caught by a designated pokemon, a-k-a 'it'. I'm sure that could be fun."

As much as some of the pokemon wanted to play, they left it up to Ampharos, because he's still the boss. "Yeah, sure, let's go. I'm sure the dungeon would make it fun, having to remain protected from the wild pokemon." The rest of the pokemon erupted in small cheers.

Jirachi volunteered to be 'it' first. The other expedition society members ran into the dungeon, along with Jirachi soon after. The game was already underway, with only Mawile and Ampharos left.

"Oh, man. Just wondering, when were you last in this dungeon."

Ampharos turned to see Mawile behind him. "I don't remember the last time I was in this specific dungeon."

"That explains why your wandering like that. Also taking into consideration you get lost fairly often. Have you seen Jirachi?"

"No, I haven't."

They both walked together, knowing it'd be safer because they have two pairs of eyes looking around.

Jirachi on the other hand, was alone, looking for them. The other pokemon were at the dungeon entrance, waiting for the two leaders to be found. "Where could they be? I know they're still here. Well, Ampharos may have left, but I doubt that. So where are they?" Jirachi continued searching, hoping to find them soon.

He thought he heard talking, and headed in that direction. Then he found the source of the talking, the pokemon he caught already. "Blasted mystery dungeons. I'm surprised the Ampharos hasn't ended up back here yet."

Archen looked over and saw Jirachi. "Hey, did you catch Ampharos and Mawile?"

"No luck yet. Have you seen them?"

"Not since the beginning of the game." Archen and Jirachi looked at the other pokemon, each of them responding by shaking their heads.

"So we have no clue if they're still here." Jirachi used his psychic power, and noticed they were in fact, still in the dungeon. "Never mind, they're still here."

Swirlix was a bit worried about them being lost in the dungeon. "Should all of us go look for them?"

"They're both pretty strong. I'm sure we can all wait here."

"Do you think we're making it hard enough for Jirachi?"

"I'm sure Mawile." Both pokemon were still walking around in the dungeon. Eventually, they could see a clearing ahead. Ampharos and Mawile walked to the clearing. Once they got to the clearing, they saw it was the end of the dungeon.

"Do you think Jirachi is even searching?"

"I'm sure that if he's not searching, that they're all at the dungeon entrance."

"So we're alone at the moment?" Mawile sat on the grass as she said that.

"Most likely." Ampharos remained standing, until he saw Mawile sitting. Then he joined and sat beside her. Ampharos looked at the sky and saw how the sun was setting. "I'm sure they're waiting at the dungeon entrance. They know we're strong enough to last out here."

Mawile followed Ampharos' eyes to the setting sun. "Yeah, couldn't be too hard. I'm sure the wild pokemon wouldn't disturb our sleep."

Ampharos layed down to sleep. Mawile slept next to him, with her head jaw against his stomach. Ampharos placed one of his flipper-like arms one her head jaw, as if protecting or calming. She could just feel tension, what little there was, instantly released from her body.

The other pokemon had gotten a camp set up, with a fire and small makeshift beds for each. It was dark by now, and they were going to sleep.

"Aren't you going to sleep Jirachi?" Swirlix was wondering.

Jirachi, being the astrologist he was, was curious about the night sky at the moment. "I'll get there soon."

"Good, because we all need rest after our game."

"Yeah." Swirlix layed on her bed, and fell asleep quickly.

After a bit, Jirachi went to bed. Dedenne however, just awoke. She let out a yawn, before sitting upright. "Why can't I fall asleep?"

Jirachi had heard this and opened his eyes. "I see you're awake."

"Yeah, can't sleep. How about you?"

"I was just going to sleep."

"Sorry for disturbing you."

"No, don't be. I didn't fall asleep yet."

"Okay." Dedenne looked around, until her eyes fell on one spot. Bunnelby was asleep, but it's highly possible that he was having interesting dreams. Dedenne couldn't help but get slightly aroused at the sight of Bunnelby's erection. She wasn't attracted to Bunnelby, but aroused at the sight of another pokemon's cock.

Jirachi followed Dedenne's gaze, and saw Bunnelby's erection as well. Then he looked back at Dedenne. He looked between the two a few times, then spoke up. "Please don't say you have in mind what I think you do."

"Yup, I'm aroused at that. You gonna do anything Jirachi?"

"He's another member of the expedition society. You really shouldn't-"

""Too bad, so sad." Dedenne had already gotten over to Bunnelby, still gazing at his member. She licked once, and Bunnelby shuttered at the sensation. She licked it more, and Bunnelby let out a few groans of pleasure.

The sounds awoke Archen. "What's all the noise?" Jirachi pointed to Dedenne. Archen looked over, and became aroused at the sight of Dedenne pleasuring Bunnelby. He started masturbating, and Jirachi face palmed himself.

Eventually, the sounds of Bunnelby and Archen awoke Swirlix and Buizel. Bunnelby came first, with Dedenne devouring his cum. Archen came second, spilling it onto the grass by his bed.

Bunnelby woke up seconds after cumming, and jumped back from Dedenne being so close. He looked at his erection, then at Dedenne. "Did you just...?"

"I couldn't help it. I was aroused at that" pointing to his erection, "and couldn't help myself. I'm sorry."

"How did...? I didn't have any dreams, so it just, happened."

"Apparently."

Jirachi had his own input on this. "You know, it happens sometimes. I bet you it just happens with humans as well."

"So I'm fine?"

"Well obviously."

Everyone looked around, then rested eyes on Archen. "What? It's not like another pokemon was awake to suck it. And I became aroused at the sight of Dedenne doing it to Bunnelby."

"You don't need to explain that no one else was awake." Buizel was the one who said this.

"Actually, I was awake at the time."

Archen just had to question Jirachi. "Then how weren't you aroused at that?"

"Self control, not paying attention for a bit, the sight of you wacking off,"

"Well if you paid attention to them instead of me, you may have."

"I didn't really pay attention to any of you. I caught glimpses!"

Buizel cut in on the small argument. "Enough fighting. If Ampharos were here, he'd be at your throats. I thought you were a brotherly figure Archen, so be responsible. And you're smarter than that Jirachi, you know to end arguments."

Swirlix had her own opinion. "And Buizel just turned from brotherly to fatherly." Buizel glared at Swirlix. Jirachi and Archen looked at each other, with no more to say.

Dedenne finally broke the silence. "Well I enjoyed doing that. But I'm still aroused."

Archen was the first to speak after Dedenne. I could help with your problem, if you'd like."

Swirlix, Buizel, and Bunnelby all stated they wanted in on the fun. Jirachi just shook his head in disappointment.

Archen stood behind Dedenne, with Buizel in front. Swirlix had Bunnelby behind her. "You gonna join Jirachi? Swirlix has an unocupied mouth."

"This is wrong. We're all in the expedition society. I personally view us as a family of some sort, with Mawile and Ampharos as mother and father."

"Suit yourself." All three trekkers entered the holes they were positioned at. Swirlix moaned out loud, while Dedenne's was muffled by Buizel. Jirachi simply looked the other way, not wanting a part of it.

Dedenne started sucking on Buizel's cock, licking all over it. Buizel let out groans of pleasure, enjoying it more with Archen on the other side. Dedenne was a really small pokemon, so it couldn't be all of Buizel in her mouth, or all of Archen in her pussy. But she made the best of what did fit, most of Archen, nearly half of Buizel.

Swirlix on the other hand, had nearly all of Bunnelby inside her. After a bit of thrusting, she fell onto the ground because she didn't have arms for support. Bunnelby stopped, and turned her so her face wasn't on the ground. Then he continued, and she returned to moaning.

Jirachi turned for one second, then turned back,knowing that he wants to keep relationships the way they are. But they'll probably change a bit after this anyways.

With Archen behind her, Dedenne was being pushed onto Buizel more. She couldn't handle Buizel's length, and gagged on it. Buizel would pull out just enough so Dedenne wasn't gagging, and went back in when Archen pulled her back.

Bunnelby thrusted harder, just because Swirlix asked. She moaned louder, and Bunnelby responded by going as hard as he could for a bit, then returned to simply going harder than originally.

Jirachi was becoming closer to breaking, but still refused to turn give in. He was starting to get an erection from the girls' moans. And yet he still refused to turn.

Dedenne, overwhelmed from Archen's cock in her pussy and having to suck Buizel's cock, came by the time Jirachi was at full length. Her juices sent Archen overboard, and he came into Dedenne. Buizel came soon after, and Dedenne swallowed some of his cum. They both pulled out, then layed on the ground, too tired.

Bunnelby was tired as well, but wanted to satisfy Swirlix. That's why he didn't go back to sleep. Swirlix came after Archen had, and Bunnelby felt his climax instead of having it when he slept. He came into Swirlix a moment after Swirlix was done cumming. He pulled out early, getting some of his cum on Swirlix's face because her smaller size and lack of torso. He layed on the ground just before Archen and Buizel did.

The girls were about to fall asleep as well, until they saw Jirachi was now aroused. Despite how they were tired like the boys who just mated with them, they fought drowsiness so Jirachi would be able to get some action. Swirlix and Dedenne went over to Jirachi. Swirlix was the first to speak. "Come one. We can tell you're aroused."

Jirachi still didn't turn. Dedenne spoke next. "We're both fairies. So be a strong steel type, and own us."

At least he looked at them. Didn't turn, but looked over his tiny shoulder. Swirlix spoke again. "We can tell you're aroused. And like Dedenne said, be the steel type you are, and make us fairies yours."

And finally, Jirachi turned around. Both girls looked directly at his erection. "There's no point. Relationships are going to change afterwards anyways." He lessened the height at which he floated so his member was at their small height.

Dedenne went forwards, took his cock in her mouth and started sucking it. Jirachi let out a small groan. Swirlix jumped up, pushed him down, and silenced him with a kiss. He didn't mind, as he explored her mouth till she parted.

Despite how he didn't think of it before, he did now. Dedenne clearly stated that they would be submissive for him, the fairies being slaves, if you want to put it the way, and the steel type as the master. Swirlix didn't quite put it that way, but Dedenne made it obvious, by telling him to own them. So he use psychic for a second, turned Swirlix, and started licking her pussy. He was fine being a master to them this once, but he wasn't going to be cruel or anything.

Swirlix started moaning when he did this. He responded by licking it more. Dedenne continued with sucking his cock, sucking it harder as time passed. He could feel Dedenne go harder, and responded by licking Swirlix more.

But he remembered how the two fairies were fighting drowsiness just to let him have fun. He decided to mate with them before they could fall asleep. Once again, he used psychic, turning Dedenne this time. Then, once he aligned himself, thrusted into Dedenne. This made Dedenne gasp loudly, but that quickly turned to moans of pleasure. Jirachi started off going hard, because he was already on his way to his climax.

Dedenne however hadn't expected this, and was just beginning towards her own. But with how Jirachi was going, it wouldn't be too long before Dedenne reached it. And that should go for Swirlix too, as she was being pleasured the entire time.

Eventually, they all came at the same time, not being able to hold back when they felt it. Dedenne and Swirlix fell asleep when they came, being unable to fight drowsiness. Jirachi pulled out of Dedenne. Then he moved them onto a bed, having them two sleep together. Jirachi went to a different bed and fell asleep there.

Mawile woke up, being unable to sleep for some reason. She looked back at Ampharos, who still had his arm around her head jaw. "Ampharos? are you awake?" She whispered, not wanting to wake him if he wad sleeping.

Ampharos stirred, and was starting to wake. Mawile closed her eyes. "Did you say something?"

Mawile opened her eyes again, knowing Ampharos was awake. He brought up his tail, and lightened the orb on the end of it. Now they could both see in the darkness. "Just wondering if you were awake."

"Okay."

They both sat in silence for a bit. "Ampharos, I have a question."

"Yes Mawile?"

"Well I've been thinking. We're alone right now, so it's not like the others are here. And I have wanted to be more than your right hand."

"What? Like friends, or maybe start dating?"

"No, I've been longing for a mate. And I know that you're the closest to me, so I thought-"

"Hey," Ampharos' word stopped Mawile. "You're not in heat, so why?"

"Well, sometimes it could be for stress relief, or fun. Plus when I do go into heat,"

"I see Mawile. So you thought that I'd be your mate when you go in heat or other situations."

"Yes Ampharos."

"Our relationship is very close. So I can see why you'd want me." Mawile was getting a little more tense. Ampharos put his flipper-like arm on Mawile's face, then kissed her. He spoke once he parted. "And I'm fine with being your mate."

Since their faces were still close together, Mawile kissed him, this one being more passionate. Before they parted, Mawile started grinding against Ampharos' groin, so they'd both become aroused. As Mawile expected, Ampharos' cock came out of his sheath when she was grinding. She continued for a bit until they parted from their kiss.

Ampharos took the first action, and layed down, taking Mawile with him. So Mawile was laying on Ampharos, but she sat up. When she sat up, her butt was right up against Ampharos' cock. He did a little humping, causing his cock to rub against Mawile's butt. This brought out small moans that were barely audible.

She moved again, Ampharos looking at her with some sadness. Until she got where she wanted. Mawile spread her legs, letting Ampharos have access to lick her pussy. She was smaller, but moved her head jaw and licked Ampharos' cock. Ampharos responded by licking her folds, and her moans were still audible because she had her mouth in addition to her head jaw. They went on licking each other's sexes. Ampharos took it up a notch and pushed his tongue into her. Mawile moaned louder, and took his cock in her head jaw, being careful of her sharp teeth there. They both went hard like this until Mawile spoke. "I'll cum soon."

Within seconds from Mawile saying that, Ampharos came, filling up the mouth of her head jaw. She came immediately after, coating his face in white. Mawile got off of Ampharos, with his cum dripping from her head jaw. She simply stood there for a moment, letting Ampharos see her like this. He looked at her when she got off, instantly saying something. "Never thought I'd see you like that."

"Don't tell the others."

"Don't worry, I won't tell about how you had cum dripping from your head jaw." Ampharos wiped Mawile's cum from his face.

"Are we getting to the main event yet?"

"Oh, yes we are." Ampharos got up, walked over to Mawile, and picked her up. Then he went over to the nearest tree, and held her against it. Once he positioned himself, he spoke up again. "You ready?"

Mawile moved her head jaw to the side, as the cum had finally stopped dripping, though there was still some inside. "I'm ready Ampharos."

Ampharos let go of Mawile, letting her fall onto his cock. Even though she was ready, she still gasped at the sensation of having a cock inside her. Ampharos started thrusting, and she moaned just like she did when they were in 69. She pulled his head close using her head jaw, and kissed him. Mawile could taste some leftover cum that had managed to get in his mouth. Ampharis didn't mind letting her explore his mouth with her tongue, like he was exploring her pussy with his cock. Their tongues danced around inside Ampharos' mouth, though they did go into Mawile's mouth for a bit.

They both parted for air, listening to Mawile's moans. "You enjoying your new mate?"

Mawile responded, though it was barely loud. "Yes, fuck me Ampharos."

"Never thought to hear swearing from you."

"Harder please." Ampharos responded with going harder and faster. With the tree behind Mawile, it helped for Ampharos to go deeper. Since he increased in power, Mawile's moans increased in volume. They both kissed again, mainly passing the time as they mated together.

Finally, Mawile could feel her climax. She parted from the kiss. "I'm gonna cum Ampharos."

"I'll be cumming with you Mawile." Ampharos went as hard as he could for the last bit, eager for both of them to cum simutaniously. This brought louder sounds from both of them. They both came at the same time, flooding Mawile's pussy with their combined cum. Mawile even howled a little with her head jaw as she came.

Ampharos simply sat on the ground, still inside Mawile. "We'll find the others in the morning. Okay Mawile?"Mawile

only managed to say "Okay." before she fell asleep. Ampharos held her close, being protective of his new mate considering they were still at the edge of a dungeon.

Jirachi was the first to wake, followed by the three trekkers. Dedenne and Swirlix were still asleep though. "See, what'd I say? They're here."

"You were right Ampharos."

Archen looked over, seeing the remaining two members walked out of the dungeon. "You're okay!"

"Told you, they're strong enough to last by themselves." Jirachi spoke out loud.

By now Swirlix and Dedenne were stirring.

Ampharos was the first to respond. "How about we wait here a bit?"

Buizel was the only one who said something. "Sure."

Mawile was the last to speak. "I'm sure anything new can wait till we get back."

 **That's all. I'm glad to have gotten this up, and now I'm getting slightly better with managing time between my fanfictions, and my life. I found that since second semester started, I've gotten more done on Wish councellor's requests.**

 **Next will be a pokephilia from Zyxa12-ReBornX7. After that, I'll get another pokelemon from MarioAndLuigiThePaperJamBros. Bye for now.**


	9. M Cyndaquil x F Chicorita

**This one, requested by MarioAndLuigiThePaperJamBros, is between a male Cyndaquil and a female Chicorita. Another one set in the mystery dungeon world, PSMD to be precise. I've come to know the mystery dungeon world as I've done various ones set within mystery dungeon, in addition to my own mystery dungeon fanfic.**

 **I'll have it multi perspective between them both. Let's get this going.**

 *****POV Chicorita*****

I was with my best friend Cyndaquil. We were currently in a mystery dungeon. But for some odd reason, there was a strang absence of wild pokemon. We've come across a few, but only a few. I've seen more pokemon in the tiniest of dungeons.

"You're lost." Cyndaquil was questioning my sense of direction.

I was pretty sure of where I'm headed. "That's not true. I know where we are."

But Cyndaquil was still unsure. "Considering the strange absence of wild pokemon in this dungeon, I'm pretty sure we're lost."

"Whatever Cyndquil." I just continued walking, with Cyndaquil following. Usually I'm following him, but there's times when he lets me lead.

 *****POV Cyndaquil*****

I can't believe it. Well, actually, I can. It's just, I don't know. Yes, Chicorita usually doesn't want to give up. She'll keep trying to find the end of a dungeon. But it's pretty obvious that we're lost with the absence of wild pokemon.

But I continued following her anyways. If we find our way, good for us. If we don't, I called it.

If we don't, then that'll be the first time we send for a rescue. Chicorita and I have rescued other teams that have gotten lost or defeated, but never had to be rescued ourselves.

I like being part of the expedition society. All the other are cool, in their own ways. Chicorita and I are still kids, and I don't think being twelve is that big of a deal. As a human, being eighteen is adulthood. But as a pokemon, I find we mature younger.

I passed that thought aside and thought about different things while following Chicorita.

I looked at Chicorita. I had thought this before, as it was simply my opinion. She's beautiful.

Now most would think that of a Gardevoir or a Milotic, but I think that Chicorita is beautiful.

I also find that I've come to have feeling for her. I don't know exactly when it started, but I know that I love her. Maybe it started with her personality when I first met her. Could be when I found out I'd remain a pokemon. No, I had feelings sometime before then.

 *****POV Chicorita*****

I felt as if I was being watched. I looked around until I found who it was. Cyndaquil wasn't necessarily watching me, but definitely looking in my direction. It was a bit odd, there was nothing between us, and he was looking at me different than most times.

Before I looked back, I just looked at Cyndaquil a little longer. I found him attracting. And I had feelings for him. I don't know why, but there was something about when we first met.

By now, we had ended up looking each other in the eyes. I found myself unable to look away. I could see in his eyes, that I was all he could see at the moment. Is it possible he has feelings for me?

We both looked away. I don't know why. We just did. I looked around.

It was as if we weren't going to leave this dungeon anytime soon. I began to realize that now. The strange absence of wild pokemon, the simple fact we've been here for a long time, we were definitely lost. I usually knew my way around this forest, but not this time.

I kept looking around, for some sign of the dungeon's end. But still no sign. No pokemon, no clearing of any size, nothing. We really were lost.

We continued on our way, and I began losing hope. I've never been this lost in my life. Yes, we may have had problems once in a while when we first started exploring, but no real problems.

I looked back at Cyndaquil, maybe he had a plan. He wasn't looking at me this time, so he was probably thinking to himself. I hoped that he realizes that I'm looking to him for assistance.

After a bit, he looked at me, and said something. I didn't quite catch what he said, and I tripped on a tree root. He ran up to me.

 *****POV Cyndaquil*****

I hope she's okay. "Are you okay?" I didn't really want to see her injured with no pokemon around. Because that means we couldn't get help.

She looked up at me after I asked. "Yeah, just a little shocked. That's all."

"Good. By the way, have you realized something yet?"

Her eyes began to water a little. "Yes. We're lost in this forest, and I've lost all hope of getting out. There's no pokemon around, which means no help. We didn't bring any of the recruited pokemon. We can't climb or fly, so we can't get an overhead look. I've lost all hope and we'll be stuck here till we die."

Didn't think she'd go as far as our deaths. I sat next to her, started petting her back for comfort. "No, we're going to be okay. I'm sure of it. We won't die here."

"Positive?"

I only continued calming her with my actions and words. "Absolutely. It's only a possibility. I doubt we'll be stuck here that long. And even if we do die here, at least we have each other."

Her eyes had stopped watering by the time she said "positive?", she blinked them away now.

Chicorita then looked me in the eyes, the same way we did earlier. "Cyndaquil," She paused, as if nervous to say what she wants to. "can I tell you something?"

"We're best friends, possibly closer than Ampharos and Mawile. You can tell be anything."

"Well, I," I was honestly curious on what she wanted to say, because she was so nervous. Then Chicorita said it. "I love you with all my heart. I've had feelings since we've met. I don't know how you feel about me, but I bet that I know what they are based off how you looked at me earlier."

I knew something was up with how she looked me in the eyes the way she did. There's no point keeping it back. Chicorita confessed her love for me, I should confess my love for her. "I love you too. I felt something when we met, but my feelings have grown since then."

I didn't expect what happened next. Chicorita kissed me. It finished talking, and it just happened. I went with it, not wanting to disappoint her. She parted from the kiss, seeming somewhat satisfied. "Have you ever wondered what sex is like?"

I hadn't really thought of that. Of coarse, being twelve, I never thought of it during my human life. And I knew pokemon matured younger, but never thought of sex simply because of that reason. Yes, I'll admit I know some things, but hadn't thought much of the subject.

 *****POV Chicorita*****

Is it possible he doesn't know or think of it? I've thought of it, but hadn't done it before. Well, I did turn twelve about a month before I met Cyndaquil. "No, I hand thought of it. But that doesn't change the fact I know some things." Took long enough to answer. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, when pokemon love each other, they could become mates. Since there's the possibility that we'll never make it out, I wanted to see if we could mate now before we die."

"We just confessed. But fair enough reasoning." I wasn't sure if we would end up doing it today. That's fine, we've got a few days, if we don't make it out. "Yeah, I'll be your mate right now."

"Thank you Cyndaquil." I nuzzled against him, he was so warm. He accepted my actions, and pet my back again.

I slowly moved down his small body, reaching his crotch. I nuzzled there until his cock became erect. I licked it once, with a response from Cyndaquil. I started licking his cock, running my tongue all over it. I was a little sloppy at first, I'll admit, but I got better as I treated Cyndaquil. I continued with licking till I thought I could do a bit more.

I stopped, then took his cock in my mouth. Then I started sucking it as I ran my tongue over what I could.

 *****POV Cyndaquil*****

Now this was better. Chicorita was sucking my cock and licking it. This felt wonderful. I let out groans of pleasure as she treated me. She only got better as time passed. I was enjoying this when a strange feeling came. I could only assume that it would be my climax.

"I'm gonna cum Chicorita." She started sucking harder, so she probably knows about cumming. I let her continue what she was doing, feeling my climax come closer as she did her thing.

That was, until it finally happened. I came, filling her mouth as she stopped licking and sucking. When I stopped cumming, she swallowed some of it. I could tell because when she opened her mouth, a tiny bit leaked out.

"Your turn Chicorita."

"What do you-whoa!" She only said that last part because I flipped her onto her back, mid-sentence. I moved my head near her nether regions, and she understood why I flipped her. Chicorita spread her hind legs, giving me complete view of her pussy.

I gave her one lick, and she gasped at the touch from my tongue. It must be from the new feeling. I started licking her more, and she began letting out moans. That was more like it. I started licking inn one continuous motion, getting moans in return the entire time.

It wasn't long before I decided to take it up a notch. I pushed my tongue through her folds and began exploring her inside with my tongue. Chicorita let out a few louder moans as I explored everywhere I could. I continued treating her, slightly hungry for her to cum like I did.

 *****POV Chicorita*****

It felt so wonderful. I knew that these sensations were going to feel good. But I had no idea they would feel this wonderful. I gasped at first from the new feeling, but I'm glad now that we got lost. And it only got better when he pushed his tongue inside me. I was enjoying the treatment Cyndaquil was giving me, just as he enjoyed how I treated him. I originally thought he would have treated me first, but I couldn't resist my urges to do that for him.

Eventually, I felt a bit odd. _Could it be the same feeling Cyndaquil had?_ I didn't know what it was, but the feeling only grew. The sensations overwhelmed me, and I came like Cyndaquil did.

When I finished, I looked at Cyndaquil. Some of his face was white with my cum. "I'm sorry about that."

"No need to be sorry." I still cleaned off his face using the leaf on my head.

I felt confident about this. I wanted Cyndaquil to be my mate. "I'm ready Cyndaquil."

He took a deep breath. Then he turned me on my back again, and positioned himself. He went in slowly, until he came to a stop at my barrier. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, make me yours."

He pulled back a little, then thrusted right through. My eyes watered. Within a second, I was crying from the pain. Why does this have to be part of it? I couldn't really think of anything else at the moment.

That was until Cyndaquil began petting my body like he did earlier. Just like earlier, his actions seemed to calm me down. I was still crying, but a smile came to my face. This was because despite my pain, he was still here for me.

When the pain went away, I spoke up. "I'm good now."

"Wonderful." Cyndaquil started thrusting again, filling me with pleasure. This is what I wanted to feel. The pleasure from his actions, the feeling of his cock inside me, the simple feeling when he petted me, all of it.

It all felt amazing, and I had forgotten about the entire lost situation.

His cock felt big, but that's just to me. I'm a small pokemon like him. He fucked and pet me like I was the only thing that mattered at the moment.

I wanted Cyndaquil since we've met, and he was finally mine. Just as I now belong to him.

 *****POV Cyndaquil*****

Chicorita was wonderful. Her pussy was tight, but I expected that with us being smaller pokemon. I don't really want the rest of the expedition society to know about this, but they'll probably know eventually.

Chicorita was clearly letting me know that she was enjoying it. Even though she wasn't saying anything, I could tell. I've gotten used being able to read her body language, the tone of her voice and sounds, those sort of things.

I went harder, based off the fact I've been going at the same pace from when we started. This brought Chicorita's pleasure sounds to a louder volume, and even started bucking her rear end as I fucked her.

I was enjoying it too. The feeling of her pussy surrounding my cock, listening to her moans, the entire thing. I enjoyed the foreplay, and I'm loving this part. I can tell it's the same for her.

But all things come to an end, and same with this. I could feel my climax like when she sucked me. "I'm gonna cum Chicorita."

"Cum inside me Cyndaquil. I'll be cumming too." So hers was near as well.

I went as hard as I could, wanting us to cum together. Chicorita began moaning louder, nearly mocking a Wismur. Even though there aren't any around.

I came at the same time as Chicorita. Her pussy was filled up, and I stopped thrusting as we both came.

When we were done, I pulled out. I began cleaning her pussy with my tongue. She kicked me up onto her belly, in a sixty nine position. We both cleaned each other, then I got off. I layed on my back, and Chicorita used me as a pillow. I didn't mind.

"Sweet dreams."

"I'll dream of you Cyndaquil." That was a cute comment. I pet her as we fell asleep.

 *****POV Chicorita*****

Once I awoke, I found myself lying on Cyndaquil. Then the events from earlier came back to me.

I saw he began to stir. "Good morning Cyndaquil."

He let out a tiny laugh. "It's late at night Chicorita. How was your sleep lover?"

"Wonderful." I didn't really mind that he called me that. I looked at our surroundings. Then I noticed something. In the distance was a clearing. "Hah, I knew we weren't lost." I got up and started walking towards it.

Cyndaquil got up and followed me. "What do you know? Miracles do happen."

 *****POV Cyndaquil*****

I looked around. The clearing wasn't there before. Then I saw a figure walking away. We were lost, someone just decided to help us. If I ever meet him or her, I should say my thanks.

 **That's all for this. I know I'm late, but Happy Pokemon 20. I originally planned on updating on the twenty-seventh, but I don't have WiFi at my dad's house, and I work from my phone.**

 **Anyways, as part of Pokemon's twentieth anniversary, I did three things. I played pokemon all day. I updated all of my stories. And I've begun work on my personal pokemon journey. All the details for that will be explained in the first chapter of that.**

 **Until next time, bye pokemon lovers.**


	10. M Blaziken X F Ursaring

**Welcome back for another pokelemon. This one, requested by Mechblade007, is between two childhood friends. One's a male Blaziken named Jonathan. The other is a female Ursaring named Charlotte. I'll do this request in third person. Let's get started.**

It was a calm day within the forest. A Blaziken by name of Jonathan was walking alongside his childhood friend. His friend was an Ursaring by the name of Charlotte.

The forest was calm, but there was tension between the two friends. They recently battled, and were now in an argument. Which wasn't surprising, they argue often, and remain friends after every argument.

"I can't believe you. You're so reckless in battle! Your lucky I was there to help."

Charlotte stopped in her tracks. "You helping me? Well as I recall it, I defended you from the possibility of poisoning. And took out some of the Beedrill when you were swarmed. You should thank me for helping!"

Jonathan had stopped too. "That's exactly the point! You could have been poisoned! I could have defended myself with a flamethrower. You don't have special attacks to keep the poison stings from hitting you. And I could have used flamthrower to take them all out when they swarmed me!"

"You never want my help because you seem to have the situation. But if it wasn't for me, you'd probably be laying here dying from poison!" Charlotte turned around so Jonathan was facing her back.

"It's not that I don't want your help Charlotte. It's just that I could have handled that situation."

"I was trying to help because I love you! I couldn't bear the idea of watching you die."

"At least I would have died protecting you. I don't care if those Beedrill killed me. I love you back, and I want you safe."

Charlotte turned her head, simply to yell back. "Well if you love me so much, then you wouldn't have risked your life walking in known Beedrill territory!"

"I hadn't known that! The human language on that sign was something I never learned!" Jonathan's wrist flames were blazing at the moment.

"I didn't read the sign! I don't know human writing either! I knew because my parents told me the Beedrill territories."

"Well sorry, that my parents never knew!"

"Right, I forgot your parents were foreign to Johto! My bad. Maybe you could all could go back to Hoenn and forget about my family!"

Despite Charlotte's clear bulk over Jonathan, he still pushed Charlotte to the ground. "I would never want to forget your family! You're too beautiful and I'd love you to the end of Dialga's reign!"

"Prove it Jonathan! Prove that you love me besides trying to protect me!"

Jonathan planted his lips on Charlotte's, and she was taken by surprise. But Charlotte got into it quickly, and both tried to overpower each other's tongue. Jonathan pushed into Charlotte's mouth, but she still pushed back.

Jonathan parted from the kiss. "Does that prove it?"

Charlotte looked at Jonathan. "Yes." She pulled him back into another kiss, this one more passionate than the previous.

Jonathan had slowly become erect, as he was thinking about where this may end up going. Once he was erect, he began rubbing his cock against Charlotte's pussy. This made Charlotte wet, and she started thinking about where this is going.

Charlotte reached down, and she started stroking the Blaziken's cock. Jonathan reflected her actions, and started fingering the Ursaring's pussy. Even while they were treating each other, they stayed together in the passionate kiss. Their actions only got quicker as time passed, because Jonathan wanted Charlotte to cum, while Charlotte wanted the same from Jonathan.

And it wasn't long till they got what they wanted. Jonathan came unexpectedly, coating some of Charlotte's fur. Charlotte came all over Jonathan's hand right after.

This time, Charlotte parted from the kiss, breathing the air between them. "Let me see that cock of yours."

"Only if I get to see your pussy."

"Okay." Jonathan turned his body so his cock was in Charlotte's face, while he had full view of her pussy. "I like what I see."

"Same for me." Jonathan inched his cock closer to her face. "Now lick it."

Charlotte started licking his cock, and Jonathan responded by licking back. They both continued licking, not wanting to displease the other pokemon. Jonathan was licking everywhere he could, while Charlotte was doing fine going from the base to the head.

Jonathan pushed two fingers into her rear end, making her pause to moan at the increase in pleasure. Charlotte took more action also, and she started playing with his balls. They were both becoming overwhelmed by the extra action that was taken. So Charlotte started sucking his cock, while Jonathan started sucking her pussy and eating her out.

They continued, only going harder with their actions until Charlotte could feel her climax. Jonathan could feel his too. A few moments later, Charlotte came on Jonathan's face. Jonathan followed, filling Charlotte's mouth with his cum.

Jonathan got off of Charlotte, sitting beside her. He wiped the cum from his face and licked his fingers, preparing for when Charlotte sits up. And she did, pretty much right after he sat beside her. When Charlotte sat up, Jonathan pulled her into a kiss. They passionately made out, playing around with their cum in each others mouths. They were swapping, tasting, and mixing the cum together in their mouths.

Charlotte began cleaning her pussy with one paw, and cleaning Jonathan's cock with another. Cleaning and masturbating was more like it. Jonathan joined in, dancing around with her paws on both their parts. Once their parts were cleaned, they parted from the kiss. Both Charlotte and Jonathan licked their paws/hands clean, and swallowed what cum was in their mouths. Then they went in for another kiss.

Jonathan placed his hands on Charlotte's body, and slowly moved them down to her nether region. Charlotte went straight to his cock, pumping it immediately. Jonathan stayed at his pace, reaching her pussy and playing around with it. She moaned into his mouth while he played around, as he also groaned into hers while she pumped her paw. Charlotte was pumping his cock, and he did a little humping against her paw so it'd go faster. Jonathan was started fingering her, and she bucked her hips a bit so his fingers would move around a lot more.

And they still had their lips locked together. This time, it was more one sided, with Charlotte having the upper hand. She explored every inch of the Blaziken's mouth, and enjoyed dancing around a little with his tongue.

But every moment does come to an end, and both pokemon could feel their climax. Charlotte pumped his cock harder, because she could feel her climax. Respectively, Jonathan fingered her pussy because he could feel his. This brought them both closer. Now their kiss became more even between them. Charlotte parted from the kiss, letting out a loud sound as she came. Jonathan came symutaniously, groaning loudly as he did.

When they both finished, Charlotte was the first to speak. "I'm ready. Put your cock inside me now."

Charlotte layed back as Jonathan got up. He picked her up just enough, and positioned himself. "I've been longing for this moment."

"Get in me already." Jonathan pushed into her pussy, earning a small gasp from Charlotte having his cock pushed inside her. He started thrusting, quickly changing Charlotte's sounds to moans. Charlotte pulled Jonathan close, and he silenced her with a kiss. He thrusted inside her as they wrestled each other's tongues. Charlotte bucked her hips as Jonathan thrusted in and out. And it only became more passionate as time went by.

Their kiss would pause for air, and they'd lock lips immediately after. At first, their tongues wrestled for dominance. Now, they're dancing together, but still wrestling a little. Jonathan would let Charlotte through to explore his mouth. Respectively, Charlotte would let Jonathan do some exploring.

Jonathan picked up his pace, going harder and faster as he pushed deeper inside Charlotte. This made Charlotte feel as she was in heaven from the pleasure. They were both enjoying it, and neither wanted a single second wasted.

And they used every second the most they could. Charlotte would make out with him the best she could. Jonathan would fill her with more and more pleasure as time passed.

It was Charlotte who felt her climax first. The next time they parted for air, she announced it. "I'm gonna cum Jonathan."

Jonathan could feel that his climax was near as well. "Same here Charlotte."

He went harder, as he was reaching his limit. Charlotte kissed him more passionately, because she wanted the best from this moment. They both came at the same time, filling Charlotte up.

They both cherished this moment, letting it last. Jonathan pulled out, and turned for 69. Charlotte sucked his cock clean, knowing she'd fall asleep soon. Jonathan licked her pussy clean, wanting what remaining moment they had to last.

They were both clean, and Jonathan layed down beside Charlotte. It was him who said something after. "I hope you notice this'll change our friendship."

"It will, and we'll make the best of it."

They both smiled at each other. Charlotte kissed Jonathan once more before falling asleep. Jonathan followed her, entering his own dream world.

 **That's all for this request. After this, I'll be doing something me and Zyxa12-ReBornX7 agreed on, a pokelemon I thought of, and a few pokelemons I got in reviews. I'll see you next time.**


	11. Electric Teams Sequel

**Welcome back. This was requested by a quest through review. It's based off chapter seven, but the males have evolved. Also, there's a surprise that'll happen in this. I'll have it multi perspective between the males, like last time. Let's get this started.**

 *****POV Heliosk*****

It's been a while. All three of us evolved since then. So now I'm a Heliosk, Pikachu evolved into Raichu, and Shinx evolved into a Luxray. Evolution was certainly quite a feeling, the power coursing through your body, your body changing its appearence.

I was still mates with Minun, Shinx with Plusle, and Pikachu with Pachirisu. But we haven't done anything since we evolved, only because we evolved fairly recently. So it's Pikachu's, well, Raichu's idea, that we go and see our girls with our new forms.

"Are you sure about this?" Luxray was somewhat questioning Raichu's idea.

"Positive. I'm sure Plusle will love your new form. She liked the news of you first evolution. I'm sure all the girls will love our new forms."

"Okay, we get it Raichu. Now, when'll we be going?"

That was the question. A simple question, but a question none the less. I came up with the answer. "How about now?"

 *****POV Raichu*****

We soon arrived at their team base, as all three of us remembered the place since we've been mates with those three. Minun answered the door. "And you are?" It took her a second to realize that it was still us, but evolved. "Ohh, Helioptile. Or should I say, Heliosk." She ran out, jumping into his arms.

I peered through the doorway, and saw both Pachirisu and Plusle appear. "What did you say Minun?" That was Plusle.

Pachirisu ran out, soon followed by Plusle. "Congratulations on evolving!" Is what Pachirisu said as she ran into my arms for a hug.

Plusle jumped up, climbing onto Luxray's back, petting his larger body as she did. He turned his head as far back as he could to see her. Plusle reached the rest of the way and they were the first ones to kiss.

Heliosk kissed Minun too.

I knew Pachirisu well enough. She felt a bit left out, and sad that she would be the last to kiss her mate. She kissed me, and I got into it immediately. We passionately made out, unlike the others did.

She parted from it we breathed each others air for a few seconds. "Come in." All six of us walked into their team base upon Pachirisu's invite.

My two teammates and myself stayed in a small area set aside for, well, sessions with our mates. Plusle said something once we settled. "Hey, you three should have something to eat."

Luxray spoke first, as it was his mate after all who said something. "Sure, I'll have something to eat."

I spoke next. "I'd love something." I winked at Pachirisu, and she giggled when I did. She knew I wanted something else afterwards.

Heliosk spoke after Luxray and I. "Nah, I'm good for now." Lucky, all he needs is sunlight. He will still eat berries, seeds, and other things, but could live off being trapped in the desert with some water.

Plusle gave him a berry anyways. I ate mine quickly, while Heliosk and Luxray took their time. Our mates sat beside us, eating a berry themselves. I looked at Luxray. He was thinking something. "Hey, what are you thinking?"

Luxray looked at me. "Well, I was thinking we could have another battle. Like we did the day Heliosk introduced us to them."

We both looked around at everyone else. Minun and Heliosk looked at each other before Minun responded. "How about we change it up?"

"What might you mean by that?" Luxray asked that question.

Heliosk answered. "We thought that it could be a three way battle. Minun and me on one team, Plusle and you on another, with Pachirisu and Raichu on the last team."

Pachirisu and I looked at each other. I could guess Plusle and Luxray did the same. We all nodded towards Heliosk.

 *****POV Luxray*****

We all went outside, and into separate corners. I looked at Heliosk and Minun, then Raichu and Pachirisu. We all stared for a few seconds. Then Raichu moved first, using thunder in mine and Plusle's direction. I jumped up, blocking it from hitting Plusle. I knew it wouldn't have been very effective. I was just stronger than Plusle, that's why I did it. Then I ran over to Raichu and used ice fang.

I found a pokemon in town that teaches moves to other pokemon. I learned ice fang and fire fang. I learned thunder fang naturally. He's the one who taught Heliosk solar beam years ago, back when he was a Helioptile. Raichu also learned iron tail through him.

Speaking of which, I turned to Heliosk and Minun. Minun used helping hand. Heliosk just used solar beam, and I didn't have enough time to dodge. Solar beam hit me, Raichu, and Pachirisu. Raichu knocked me back over to Plusle using iron tail. Smart, considering my three offensive moves are physical.

Raichu then held his tail in front of him before he let his attack die down, while Pachirisu used discharge. Heliosk used protect while standing in front of Minun, protecting her as well. I used roar. That pushed Pachirisu and Raichu away. So, weaker bolts hit me and Plusle because they were cut off by Pachirisu suddenly stopping.

Minun used swift, followed by Heliosk's thunderbolt. Me and Plusle jumped out of the way of thunderbolt, while swift still followed us. We were hit by that, though it seemed to split between us a little. Plusle used swift towards them two. Heliosk brought up another protect. I ran behind and got both of them with fire fang.

Raichu and Pachirisu joined back in, and we were all hit once again by Pachirisu's discharge. Plusle use swift towards them, and I repeated fire fang. Minun used electro ball on me before I hit Heliosk. Then Raichu hit both me and Minun with iron tail. Heliosk used a powerful solar beam on Raichu, then turned and used a thunderbolt on both Plusle and Pachirisu.

 *****POV Heliosk*****

Once again, that was one of our greatest battles. It was certainly fun changing the teams so we battled alongside our mates. This time however, I was the last one standing. Luxray was down with Raichu from my final solar beam. All three girls were down, still awake. That was due to us males partially focusing on taking out the stronger points, the other males.

I wouldn't dare try to lift Luxray, considering he's basically twice my weight. So I shook him and Raichu awake, then we went to each of our girls. We all met up in the middle. I was the first to speak. "Anyone else agree that that battle was as fun as our first one?"

Minun and Plusle both said "Definitely."

Pachrisu said "Absolutely!"

Luxray said "I'm in agreement."

While Raichu said "That battle was amazing!"

"Glad we all enjoyed it." I paused, then looked at Raichu. "Care to say what's also on your mind."

He seemed a little nervous. "Well, I sort of wanted to, have sex with Pachirisu in my new form. Also thought of Plusle with Luxray's new form and Minun with Heliosk's new form."

The girls huddled together. The muttered amongst each other before returning to our circle. Pachirisu was the one to speak up. "We'd love to mate with you in your new forms."

Raichu smiled before picking up Pachirisu and taking her elsewhere. Plusle climbed onto Luxray's back, then they went in the opposite direction. I picked up Minun, and we went away from all of them.

 **(Same as last time, they all happen symutaniously, but I'll do through each of them separately.)**

 *****POV Raichu*****

Just like the first time we had sex, we came back to the outdoor bed. Me and Pachirisu have used this many times before, and even camped here twice. Though it was moved aside since then, just so the entire yard could be used.

I placed Pachirisu on the bed, then began rubbing her body with my paws. I felt everywhere I could, saving specific spots for last. She breathed deeply as I did this, gasping slightly when I touched her nipples, pussy, and ass. I started to just rub there for a bit, right on her pussy and her ass. She was moaning loudly while I did this.

I continued until she said something. "Just wait."

I wanted to continue with pleasuring her. But I assume that I'll need to be erect too. Pachirisu began rubbing my lower area, until my cock was erect. Then she repositioned, on all fours, with her tail sticking up. I could see her ass hole. "Fuck my tight little ass Raichu."

I accepted, lining my cock with her tail hole. "Gladly." I thrusted right in, pushing her a little forward. She changed her grip on the ground beneath, because she wasn't used to my new form's power. She did get used to it quickly while I fucked her anally. I think Pachirisu enjoyed anal a bit more than vaginal, because she was moaning louder than she normally would. But then again, I haven't gone vaginal in my new form, so maybe it's because she enjoys my larger cock and more power behind it.

I could feel my climax, and started going harder. It only continued going harder until I came. Pachirisu came a while before I did. "That was wonderful. Your new form is definitely better than your pre-evolved form."

"I noticed. And you're so much tighter now that my cock is bigger." I picked her up and repositioned her, aligning her pussy with my cock.

"Well how about we test that with my hole you're more familiar with." I thrusted into her, making her let out a loud sound between a moan and a gasp. "Definitely better."

I started fucking Pachirisu, keeping a decent pace for now. "Same goes for your cunt." I continued with my slower-than-normal pace. But I know Pachirisu will want me to go faster soon enough. And at that point, I'll take full advantage of it. Her ass was slightly tighter than her pussy, but I love both holes none the less. It was fun within each of them, and she enjoyed it equally between her two holes.

"Harder Raichu." No doubt, Pachirisu honestly moaned out those words.

As both she and I wanted, I started going harder. I was putting quite a bit of my energy into this, and I didn't really care. Since I've evolved, both Heliosk and Luxray noticed that I've had more energy than before. So I shouldn't be too bad putting more energy behind my thrusting.

Also, my entire cock fit inside Pachirisu. I honestly thought at least a tiny bit wouldn't fit. Seems my guess was wrong.

Pachirisu also enjoyed it just as much as I was. And I only wanted more. Slowly, but surely, I continued adding a bit more power. I was pushing Pachirisu, because she still has about the same amount of energy and stamina as before.

"I'm close Raichu." I knew it, that she'd be closer than I am. She was when we went anal, so I wasn't surprised that she was closer than me for this. I started slightly pushing my limit, going as hard as I could. I did this so that I'd cum sooner, and Pachirisu likes having that last bit more powerful.

And this gave Pachirisu the last point for her to cum. I felt her juices quickly cover my cock. At least that'll make me closer. I continued, at least till I came. It took a few seconds, but I did cum inside Pachirisu.

I stayed there for a few seconds, inside her. I didn't want any leaking out at this moment. I leaned forward, and we both kissed. I parted and spoke. "Goodnight my electric squirrel."

"Goodnight my electric mouse." Pachirisu fell asleep, and I fell asleep on top of her.

 *****POV Luxray*****

We went to the same place we had our first time. It was close to the base, and decently comfortable considering that it's the ground.

I began licking and kissing her body, right after we kissed deeply. I started at her neck, even taking a playful nip of her skin. Plusle let out the tiniest moan when I took the nip, and I did it again. I found out a long while ago that she's sensitive right on her neck, that's why I took playful nips there before moving on down her body. I took a playful nip at each of her nipples as well. When I reached her lower regions, I began licking.

Plusle cooed my name before moaning fairly loudly. I just continued licking her pussy, as I found myself hungry for her juices. When Plusle started getting a little more wet, I knew that she would cum soon. "I can feel it Luxray." Plusle saying that only proved what I easily guessed already. So I began licking a lot more at the sensative spots, making her let out a louder moan each time.

Then Plusle came, coating my maw with her cum. I licked her pussy clean, wiped the cum off my face onto her pussy, and licked her clean again. Then I got up.

She started to move, so she could pleasure me. I stood straight up while Plusle crawled under me. I knew her arms were a little short, so she couldn't reach. She did, however, begin rubbing my lower region with her longer ears. Her team is so smart. My cock made its way out of my sheath, and I became erect quickly. I looked down there, just to see how much bigger I was compared to when I was a Shinx. And I was definitely bigger. I'm guessing too large to fit my cock entirely inside Plusle.

That didn't stop her. Plusle still layed on the ground, and she began suckling on what she could fit in her mouth. She began treating the rest of my cock by stroking it with her little paws. I could feel the pre-cum coming out of the tip of my cock, and I could feel Plusle licking it up and swallowing it. So despite that my cock was too big to fit inside her mouth entirely, she still made the best of it. She had nearly of my cock inside her mouth. She treated the rest by stroking with her paws. And I was overwhelmed by this.

I was quick to, cum filling her mouth and even having it leak out after. She swallowed what stayed in her mouth, and didn't bother to clean my cock. "I cleaned your pussy. Why didn't you clean my cock?"

Plusle was quick to respond. "Because, silly, with your larger cock, it'd help to have some lubrication." She smiled while saying that.

She did have a point. "True."

Plusle moved underneath me, and I got off of being above her. She layed down and spread her legs, revealing her wet pussy. I got above her again and aligned my cock. "You ready for my large cock?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I pushed into Plusle slowly, and she wiggled her hips to help me penetrate. It was a couple seconds later that I was a comfortable depth to start thrusting. Not a lot of my cock was inside her right now. Only a little bit, considering I'm so much bigger than I was during my time as a Shinx. Yet, a good portion of her pussy was taken up. I could tell at this point that I definitely won't fit entirely inside her. But I would try to fit as much as I could.

So I continued with my thrusting, knowing that I'll get deeper over time. Plusle was moaning fairly loudly, and I didn't even have all that I could fit. It didn't matter too much. Plusle was enjoying my new size, and I was enjoying how tighter she'd become due to my larger size. I mean it. It was a miracle that I was slowly going deeper into Plusle's pussy.

"You're so much tighter than you once were."

Plusle responded, though her words were separated. "Only...because... you're... larger." She separated the words partially because she was catching some breath as I fucked her little cunt.

I didn't dare think of stopping. I wanted as much pleasure as possible for me and Plusle. Stopping would waste a few seconds, and we wouldn't be pleasured within that moment. I pounded away, going deeper with my thrusting.

That was, until I couldn't go any deeper. I still continued, I just couldn't go any deeper because my cock is so much larger. I was barely above half my full length. And you could see a bulge at about her stomach, right where my cock was. Was I really _that_ big? I knew I wouldn't entirely fit, but I didn't expect to show a bulge in her body.

Plusle saw that I was looking at the bulge. "Don't worry... I...love...your...size..."

"And I love yours."

A few moments later, we both came. Plusle came a few seconds before I did, but I started cumming while she was still cumming. I stopped long after her.

I pulled out of Plusle, and layed down beside her. After catching her breath, she spoke to me. "That was the best sex I've had. Only because with was with you."

I looked her right in the eyes. "Come on, that can't be the only reason."

She giggled before responding. "Okay, your large cock is amazing."

"There it is." I pulled her close with one of my paws, and held her close to my head. I fell asleep, sort of protective.

 *****POV Heliosk*****

I took Minun to a nearby tree, like I did our first time. I looked back for a quick second, and saw that my teammates and Minun's teammates went go the same places they were during all our first time. I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at this. Minun looked over my shoulder, and let out a little giggle.

I stopped at a tree, then passionately kissed Minun. While we kissed, I held her with one arm, and felt her body with my other. I rubbed one of her nipples, and Minun moaned lightly into my mouth.

Minun parted from the kiss, and I let her down. I also sat down so I could reach her small body better, with me being taller and all.

She began rubbing my lower region, making me erect fairly quickly. When I became erect, Minun started sucking on my cock. Minun couldn't get my entire length in her mouth, partially because her species is so small. None the less, I enjoyed how she did. There may be some pokemon that are better than Minun, but I'd gladly choose her over anyone else. And I knew she felt the same for me.

I didn't want her left out, and I reached forwards. What I did, was I stuck two digits in her ass, and two in her cunt. She let out a moan that vibrated my cock a little. I responded with a loud groan, and thrusting my fingers a little faster.

We did this for a while. Me finger fucking Minun, and her sucking me off. I was filled with pleasure from how she was doing, and I could tell it was the same for her. I continued going inside both holes harder. She bobbed her head up and down, sucking all of what she could.

I only took a few moments longer for my climax to come. I began cumming in Minun's mouth, and she began swallowing all that she could. She came right after me, covering my two fingers that were in her pussy. Respectively. I licked those fingers clean and swallowed her cum.

"Even with your new form, you still taste wonderful."

"Thanks Minun. And your cum is still amazing."

"Thanks Heliosk." Minun stood up, then leaned against the tree. "How about we go the same way we did our first time."

I picked her up off the ground. I still held her against the tree while I positioned my cock. "I love when I fuck you up against the tree."

I thrusted in quickly, but stayed still a few seconds to see if she was comfortable with my larger size. "You're so big. I love that." I began thrusting at a fair pace inside Minun's tight pussy. I liked my larger size, as it made Minun seem tighter. And she enjoyed it too, as there was a lot more for her. I think she may enjoy it a little too much, as her moans from my semi-slower pace were already so much louder than usual.

"I can tell that you love it." Minun let out a small giggle as I continued mating with her.

I simply increased my pace over time, knowing we'll both enjoy my faster paces. As this happened, my length went deeper inside her. I went deeper and faster over time, also going harder.

And Minun was enjoying it all. With all three things I mentioned, her moans became louder due to them. Not very surprising, but still. I showed that even though I'm different in shape and size, Minun still loves me as much as before.

I pounded away, as my mate was the only one I wanted. And I was the only one she wanted.

Minun sort of moaned out the next comment. "Fuck my cunt harder Heliosk."

With a smile on my face, I obeyed her command. As friends, I'd go out of my way to protect Plusle and Minun. As mates, I'd do anything for Minun. Same goes for Luxray and Plusle. I started going harder than I was before, with Minun having a fairly obvious reaction.

And I only added power behind it until I was going my hardest. I knew that I'd cum soon, and that's why I went my hardest. "I'm gonna cum Minun."

"Cum with me Heliosk." Appears she's close as well.

At this point, I couldn't go deeper. Over three quarters of my cock was inside Minun, and that stretched her limit. So I was giving her as much as I could, and she was loving it.

Moments later, we came the same time. My climax lasted a little longer than Minun's, but we still came together.

When I finished, I pulled out and picked up Minun in my arms. "You're the best no matter what evolution stage you are at."

"And I'd choose you over anyone else." We kissed, then Minun fell asleep in my arms.

 *****POV Raichu*****

About a week later, the girls knocked at our door. Heliosk was the one to respond. I looked over, and saw all three girls were holding something behind their backs. Heliosk invited them in, and they all ran to their mate.

Pachirisu jumped onto my lap, assuming she landed on my legs. "Guess what?"

"What might it be Pachirisu?"

She revealed what she was hiding. It was a pokemon egg. "Your a father!" Pachirisu had a huge smile on her face. "And I'm the mother. A somewhat grueling week, but I was glad to be carrying your egg."

I was shocked. We've had sex several times. The first time we have sex in our evolved forms, and all three girls get pregnant. I could tell because Plusle and Minun were showing eggs to Luxray and Heliosk. But I was just as happy. A child should be fun. "That's wonderful. If it's a girl, I bet she'll be as cute as you."

"Or if it's a guy, definitely as strong as you."

"I guess we'll just have to wait."

 **And that's all for this one. I honestly have to say NO MORE REQUESTS FOR NOW. I HAVE A LOT ALREADY, PLUS MY MYSTERY DUNGEON AND MY PERSONAL JOURNEY.**

 **Thank you, have a good day or night.**


	12. F Sylveon X M Hydreigon

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. This one was requested by Zyxa12-ReBornX7. It's between a female Sylveon and a male Hydreigon. I'll have it in multi perspective between both of them. Let's get this started.**

 *****POV Sylveon*****

There wasn't much going on right now. It was a quiet day within the forest, and still quiet with night approaching. The skies were darker, as the sun was setting right now.

The setting aside, I was having a minor problem. Everyone I know thinks I'm a weakling. I thought that I was pretty strong. Not many pokemon have seen me battle, and the few that have are long gone. My first fight, I fought my parents, and Umbreon and Espeon back when I was still an Eevee, and managed to beat them both. They both died, leaving me to live by myself. Others that saw me battle were just migrating pokemon like Pidgey or Deerling.

I was sitting by the lake, just thinking to myself, when I saw a black and blue dragon in the distance. I raised my head and used moonblast upwards, in attempt to catch his attention. I just thought that I could start to prove myself by battling him.

He turned towards me, and flew right down. When he landed, I quickly identified him as a Hydreigon. "Cool, you got my message."

"What's the point of this?" He was curious as to why I called him down.

"I think I'm strong and good at battles." I bowed my head and looked at the ground. "But the pokemon I know seem to think that I'm too weak to fight most battles." I looked him dead in his main head's eyes with determination. I also took one step forward. "I want to prove that I'm more than that. I'm challenging you to a battle because I want myself to be better than everyone thinks!"

Hydreigon took a small step back. "It seems that you really want to prove yourself." He shook one of his smaller heads. "I'll show that this battle will be harder than you think."

 _Harder than I think?_ Hydreigon really thinks that I was going to expect a semi-difficult battle. I know I'm a fairy type, while he's a dark-dragon type. But I felt that he would be a more difficult battle. "I know, and I would still like a battle."

He responded quickly. "Okay, then let's get this started."

 *****POV Hydreigon*****

I chose to start the battle by surprise. I immediately used dragon pulse. I know that Sylveon is unaffected, being pure fairy. It was mainly as a test.

And she somewhat succeeded. She seems to have a good reaction time. Sylveon tried to dodge, just the wrong way. She ducked, and the dragon pulse hit her tail.

But she was smart. She didn't even flinch from anything, and responded immediately with moonblast. I tried to fly up, and the pink ball of moon energy hit my tail. Now with the move being super effective on both my types, I swung my tail straight out then underneath me. I flew a bit higher, then used tri attack downwards.

I aimed it so the three elemental orbs went close enough that they could all hit her, but far enough that it would be hard to get away without at least one hitting her. But Sylveon pulled a small trick on me. She jumped forwards, managing to get between the fire and ice orb. I used it again, repeatedly this time, aiming the orbs in several different places close to Sylveon. She was continuously trying to dodge the attacks, but was slowly getting tired.

At last, an electric orb hit her, followed by several others of all types. She fell to the ground after the first one. I flew back down, to see her getting back up. She was determined, and I liked that.

When Sylveon was back up, I was already on the ground aimed in her direction. I launched another tri attack, but she dodged off to the side, turning to face me in the air. Then she ran forwards. I used dragon pulse, just to keep her at a distance. But she jumped right through the attack, not even phased. Then again, dragon move towards a fairy. But I was holding two tricks up my sleeve.

Sylveon got close to me, and kissed my body. I was confused on the purpose of that, until I was hit by some damage. Draining kiss, a leeching fairy type move.

My first reaction was to use one of my tricks. Sylveon was close enough, so I quickly turned with iron tail in use. She jumped over it, but I swung back and hit her this time. She flew through the air and into the water, while I used my second trick. I healed myself with roost.

I gave it a few seconds. Sylveon appeared at the top of the water, shaking. "Did you just use roost?"

I smirked in her direction. "Of course I did. I'm not stupid enough to go against a fairy with only dragon pulse and tri attack. Now, do you give up Ribbons?"

She immediately used moonblast, and it was more powerful than any previous one. "Don't ever call me Ribbons!" _Man, was she insulted._

I used dragon pulse, aimed at the moonblast for defense. "How about Kitten?" The two attacks hit each other and exploded in mid-air.

She started swimming towards the shore after attacking. By now, she was getting back on solid ground. "You have no right to call me anything aside from Sylveon!" She leaped forwards with a small energy card in her paw, trump card. A move that gets more powerful the more it's used.

I blocked with iron tail, shattering the card into thousands of pieces before they disappeared. Then I charged tri attack, but only launched the ice ball. This happened to freeze her legs, as it hit the ground underneath her. So I had all opportunity for thought and action. To be honest, her frail and small frame, in addition to her attitude and being cute overall, was making me aroused. But I could wait until she was unfrozen before doing anything.

I launched the electric orb from my other arm, and kept the fire one in my main head to unmelt her. I got close to her, and lowered my arms. My one head kept her ribbons back, while I licked her head with the other. "You know, your really cute. And your personality only makes it better."

She instantly turned her head. "Leave me be. I challenged you for a battle. I'm not interested in anything else you might want."

I didn't want to leave her be. The battle actually distracted me from being interested in her. But now I wanted what was before me. "No. You're just too irresistible. How could I pass up this opportunity?"

I launched the fire orb, melting her instantly. Sylveon quickly tried to run, but I pulled on her ribbons. She fell back, and jumped onto her feet immediately. "I said no!" She twisted around with trump card, and hit my neck. I pulled her up in the air, then slammed her back to the ground.

 *****POV Sylveon*****

Despite something not being a move, it can still really hurt. Like how what Hydreigon sent intense pain into my back. Hydreigon flew over me, still holding the ribbons from my head. This twisted them, which was uncomfortable. I'm fine with my ribbons wrapping around, but not twisting around.

Since I was on my back, and being a four legged pokemon, he technically landed behind me. So if I dared open my rear legs and move my tail, he had full view of my privates. I kept them closed for that specific reason. "Come on. You know it'll happen sooner or later in life. It's natural."

"No! I wanted a battle. I didn't want this."

He struck my side with one of his six wings. "It's inevitable." That was a calm voice. "And don't talk back to me. Fairies may have the advantage on both dragon and dark, but I will gladly prove to your type that they have someone to fear!" The rest, not so much.

Something I learned is to make the trump card on any of my paws. So I just waited. Hydreigon narrowed his eyes. "You're all mine now." He lowered two of his wings to spread my hind legs. I quickly charged the energy card in my left rear paw, and tossed it at him. He was hit, and actually let go of my ribbons.

I quickly turned around and got up. I started running, when he jumped through the air. In the air just above me, he used iron tail and hit me. I flew through the air and hit the same side he struck against a tree. I fell to the ground and landed on my still sensitive back. Hydreigon flew over and landed behind me again. Once again, he grabbed a hold of my ribbons. "No running this time."

He moved my tail and hind legs out of the way using a few of his wings. He instantly revealed his cock and aligned it with my pussy. I closed my eyes and braced myself. Hydreigon thrusted in immediately, going as hard as he could from the outside.

I had thought for a second that with the extreme pain throughout my back and side, it couldn't get any worse. I was wrong. This is what it feels like to be stabbed. I had begun crying extremely loud, and may as well be dying from how I felt.

Anything since being hit by iron tail happened within a few seconds. But my pain was certainly going to be longer than that. Not only the thrusting within my vagina and through where my hymen was, but his size was making it worse. Hydreigon's cock looked really big when he revealed it, and it felt huge inside me. And less than one quarter of it is actually inside. I could only imagine having his whole length. With how big hos cock was, if you could see us, you could see the huge bulge where my abdomen is.

After a bit though, I felt some pleasure beginning to appear. Is this how it's supposed to be? I wondered to myself as he pushed me against the ground with each thrust, which was making him barely go deeper. That honestly threatened to tear me apart. He also licked my body with one of his arm heads every so often, taking a taste of my fur.

 *****POV Hydreigon*****

Sylveon was sooo fucking tight. Then again, she was a virgin a minute ago, and I'm so much larger than her species in the first place. But despite that, I still wanted to go deeper inside her. She also tasted pretty nice. That was just in my opinion. And I noticed that she had begun turning away from the pain, as she made a moan a moment ago.

And as I expected, she wasn't feeling the pain from her hymen being broken anymore. I could tell because she was moaning quite a bit. Still, she did make sounds that signified both pain and pleasure. Which was understandable with my size and power compared to her. But despite that, she came quickly. I could just feel her walls clamp on what little of my cock, and her cunt became flooded with her cum.

Now this wouldn't stop me. I'll keep fucking her small body until I cum deep in her pussy. Well, of course it'll be deep. I can't go any deeper inside her. I began fucking her harder now, which was actually beginning to bring more pain back to her. Like I cared. It's not my fault she lost.

I could feel my climax approaching, and began pounding her against the ground hard enough that some dirt underneath her shifted a little. I knew I had power, but this was interesting. I thrusted at that pace and strength until I started cumming deep inside her pussy.

Once I finished, I pulled out and watched Sylveon struggle to get back up. I layed on my back against the tree, grabbing a hold of the ribbons on her head just in case she tried to run. "You probably know how to suck me off. Do you?"

"No."

Right away, I pulled her ribbons towards me and held her head right by my cock. "All you need is to work with your mouth you little bitch." Sylveon glared at me, probably from the name. I pulled a bit closer, and after a few seconds, she finally licked it.

After that, despite such a small area on my cock being pleasured, it felt nice none the less. She just kept licking the small space of my cock. "You know, if you do good enough, I'll fuck your ass like I did your cunt." Now Sylveon began licking more of my cock. _Despite the pain I was causing her, she actually wants more? Interesting._

Now with more of my cock being pleasured, It felt better for sure. And not too soon, she actually began rubbing with the two ribbons I wasn't holding.

 *****POV Sylveon*****

I wanted as much of his cock to be pleasured as possible. To be honest, I don't want him to tear my ass like he did my pussy. Sure, it did feel nice after a while. But I was still in such pain from his size compared to mine, how rough he was, things like that. I just simply didn't want him to be displeased.

I climbed up on him a bit higher, and put my mouth on the tip of his cock. I began sucking it, and tool a bit more in my mouth. It was an interesting taste, my cum and his cum combined with the taste of his cock. All I could think of at this moment, is that I wanted more. I took more until my mouth wouldn't go any further. He also let go of the ribbons on my head, and I began using those two as well.

It was obvious that Hydreigon was enjoying this, as he was moaning and groaning with pleasure. Interesting, how much you can learn in such short time.

I was sucking and licking all that I could, and trying my best not to gag on having his cock actually reaching my pharynx. If he was a smaller pokemon, I could probably have more of him. But as a Hydreigon while I'm a Sylveon, and that his cock was really long and thick, it was abnormally large by my standards. That's just sort of how I viewed it as, when it was actually just a large cock by any standards.

I felt in my mouth his cock twitch a little. His climax must be soon. I now began working my hardest, eager for the taste and feeling of him shooting his seed in my mouth. "My Arceus, I'm cumming." Right away, he began cumming straight into my throat. I tried my best to swallow rope after rope of Hydreigon's sticky and warm cum.

Once he finished, I could barely open my mouth enough for Hydreigon to pull out on his own. And he did, just for me to lick him clean. I was about to swallow when he spoke up. "You know what? If you had your hymen broken long ago, you'd probably be the best slut I've come across so far."

I attempted to say, "I'm not a slut." But it didn't come out the greatest with some of his cum in my mouth. He just laughed at my response.

He went around to behind me. "Now in return, your virgin ass will be the same as your mouth and cunt." I was still standing on all fours as he aligned his cock. I held myself in place as he thrusted in right away, like he did my pussy. The force he used however, actually made my front paws slip, and my face landed right on the ground. I tried to get up, but he would thrust back in and push me forward, which was back to the ground at this point.

I waited, and made my move within seconds. He began to pull back, and I got up. Right away, I placed my front paws a bit forward, and held myself up as he thrusted in.

But like before, with his size compared to mine and the power he used, I was in both pain and pleasure as he fucked me. So one moment was a cry, while the next brought a moan. It was interesting, having tears stream down my face as I make sounds of pleasure.

 *****POV Hydreigon*****

Even though she was in pain and pleasure once again, I was entirely enjoying this. And to be honest, I was actually turned on more by the fact I was causing pain sexually to Sylveon.

So I began fucking her tight little ass hole harder. She instantly cried out, but moaned a few seconds later. Those two sounds alongside each other sounded wonderful to me, partially because I think I found someone I'd like to mate with another time eventually.

Again, you could see the bulge from how big my cock was inside Sylveon. Also, the dirt and grass underneath her paws did shift a little once in a while, from how hard I was going. And just like when I fucked her cunt, she came before I could feel mine was near. I could tell because she moaned loudly as some of her cum started pooling underneath her.

But soon after that, I could feel mine was near. Closer than I thought. I began fucking her tight little ass so hard, that Sylveon actually slipped on all her paws. She fell face first into the ground, and I fell a little on top of her. This, despite that I wasn't going deeper before, actually stretched her ass more and I did go deeper, just a tiny bit though. But for her, it was more than a tiny bit, as she cried louder than her climactic moan.

Right then, I began pumping my seed into her ass hole. Once I was finished and pulled out, Sylveon struggled a lot with standing. But she did get up. "S-s-stay aw-way from me." She collapsed on the ground, right into sleep.

I chose to lay beside her, licking her body with one of my arms as I did. Also, I bit into her neck with my main head, pointing out that I'm claiming her as mine. She actually started bleeding a little, but I licked most of it up. I left some of the blood there, as it formed a ring withing her white neck fur.

 *****POV Sylveon*****

I awoke to the sun rising, making the lake glitter. I honestly, for some reason, feel violated in addition to being full. Still, I smiled at this sight, then looked around me. I suddenly remembered the events of last night when I saw the dark dragon beside me, his tail wrapped around me. I got up and jumped out. Or rather, tried. I simply fell after I got up, now laying on his tail. Now he awoke and looked at me. "Morning kitten."

"Don't call me anything aside from my name."

He was quick to respond. "Oh, but I can call you what I want. You see, I claimed you as my mate."

His mate? Does he mean like I'm his sex partner or something like that? Maybe his love? "Wha-" I was speechless.

"You see, you're now my mate. I can call you whatever I want. Think of it as a nickname. And I'll be honest, I will now start thinking about what you want sometimes, okay? But for now, don't be surprised if you're pregnant."

"WHAT!?" Obviously this took me by surprise. He only raped my pussy once. I highly doubt the chances considering I'm not in heat. I know there is still the chance, but I didn't want to believe it.

"You see, after you collapsed into sleep, I layed beside you. I claimed you as my mate right then. But I still felt as if I could go for more. So I got up, and since you're my mate now, it's perfectly fine if you carry my child till the egg is layed. So I fucked both your rear holes, filling them as much as they could possibly hold. Now that's a lot of cum inside you, So I wouldn't advise doing much considering you can't even stand on your own without it."

I was speechless. He rapes me, forces me into sucking him, rapes my other hole, I'm unable to keep myself stable after that, he claims me as his mate without any of my regard, and fills me with his cum in hopes I get pregnant without asking. I honestly don't want him. Despite I'm now his, I don't want him.

So I did the only thing on my mind. I climbed over his tail, and tried to stand. I could barely stand, as my legs were shaking so intensely. Still, I tried to run. I only got about five steps before falling on my face. I got up again, and fell after three steps. But I looked back, and he was preparing to leave himself.

"I understand. Pokemon need time alone, and you'll certainly neef the time to comprehend this and understand our situation." That was all he said before he flew off.

I on the other hand, layed there beside the water, feeling his and my cum leak out of me. I looked in the water. I had a ring of blood in my neck, a huge mark with some blood on my side, and I could barely see my cum filled holes in the reflection of a small wave. I closed my eyes, shaking as I layed there. Never before, have I felt so intensely weak.

 **That's all for this request.**

 **Or is it?**

 **I had already talked it over with Zyxa and we've come to the conclusion that both Sylveon and Hydreigon will do their own things while being apart, including sex. As for if Sylveon is pregnant or not, or if they'll ever meet again, you'll just have to read future chapters to find out.**

 **As for now, I'm working on a guest request, something else me and Zyxa agreed on, something I have planned, and something from Lopunnylover12.**

 **Have a good day or night all you pokelovers.**


	13. M Eeveelutions X F Eevee

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. This one is from Lopunnylover12. I'm sorry if the theme is, well, just read to find out. I just did this one because it has one of my favourite evolution families. This is between all the eeveelutions, all male, and an Eevee, female. It'll be in third person because there's too many to think of multi perspective, and I don't feel like making this one first person. Let's get started.**

It was a dark night in the forest. It was quite, and everybody was asleep.

Almost everybody.

There was a lone Jolteon was awake, and traveling through the forest. He was awake for one reason. He was searching for someone. He continued searching. He wouldn't stop till he found who he needed to find. It took about a minute, but he found who he wanted.

A family of three. A mother Vaporeon, a father Umbreon, and a baby Eevee. A grin came to his face as he eyed the family. This was a family that Sylveon found. As a matter of fact, he was the one that started the rape cult. It was funny, that the most innocent and cute looking of them was the one who started it. He spent time searching for all the eeveelutions, all male, before he did anything. Jolteon went out and got them often, mainly because he was the fastest.

Jolteon crept towards the family, being careful not to wake the parents. As he got closer to the family, he noticed the father Umbreon stirring. "A light sleeper. Nothing thunder wave can't fix." He got to the family, and then stood up.

Jolteon grabbed the baby Eevee by the scruff around her neck, like a mother would, biting into her fur. Eevee yawned loudly, then asked "Mommy?" Eevee has gained speaking skills, but not a whole language worth.

This made her father wake up. He looked over at Jolteon and Eevee. "Baby, that's not Mommy."

The baby Eevee was quick to respond. "No?" She looked around, and was barely able to make out her mother sleeping about a metre away. "Mommy!" Eevee cried out, awakening her mother.

The Vaporeon stood up and looked Jolteon dead in the eyes. "Leave Eevee alone."

Jolteon put Eevee down after using a small thunder wave through his mouth. Just so Eevee couldn't run away. Then he turned around towards the Vaporeon. "I just need Eevee for something. On request of my good le-" Jolteon cut himself off right there. He knew Sylveon was the leader, but he chose to make the situation slightly better. "Friend."

"You leave her alone!" The mother Vaporeon was yelling at Jolteon.

She charged up a water pulse in her mouth, and aimed at Jolteon. She launched it, just as Jolteon used thunderbolt. The thunderbolt cut water pulse in half and continued. Just before it hit Vaporeon, the Umbreon jumped in the way.

He turned around after being hit. "Now you really think that en electric type move will do much on me?"

Jolteon responded quickly. With using pin missile. Now, paralyzation of a pokemon still has possibility of movement. But Jolteon did it specifically to Eevee's body. Not her head, so she could watch her parents be defeated and cry out if she wanted. So when the different pins hit her father, she cried out loudly in reaction. Jolteon jumped up, and use thunder wave on Eevee's mother.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Eevee was crying loudly, as Jolteon returned to her. He picked her up like before, then started running back to the cult hideout.

All of the eeveelutions, discluding Jolteon, were at the cult hideout. Leafeon and Vaporeon were practice fighting each other, though it got a bit more intense. Espeon and Sylveon were talking to each other. Glaceon was alongside Umbreon, looking at an ice statue they just made taking moonlight reflection and refraction into consideration. Flareon was calmly awaiting Jolteon's return. If Jolteon didn't get here any time soon, it wouldn't be near reconized as a cult that rapes baby pokemon.

Sylveon looked over at Flareon for a second. "He'll be back soon! You know it'll be shorter than if one of us went out!"

Flareon looked back. "I know!" He then whispered to himself. "But you know how impatient I can be. It's not my fault Jolteon is the only one you told."

Sylveon and Espeon walked over to Flareon. Espeon spoke when they got there. "Listen, Jolteon should be back with the surprise pokemon any moment now." Espeon closed his eyes and focused. "Never mind, he should be here in ten seconds."

Upon that, those three looked towards the entrance. Flareon counted in his head, just to make sure Espeon was right. And it's not that he's wrong, it's that Flareon really needed Jolteon to be back with whoever Sylveon asked him to get.

As expected, Jolteon jumped through the entrance when Flareon hit ten. Glaceon, Umbreon, Vaporeon, and Leafeon, all stopped what they were doing and walked over upon his appearance. He had dropped Eevee just outside, to be more of a surprise. Jolteon sat down as Sylveon went to pick her up.

He walked back in and put Eevee on the floor. "One hundred percent eevee family genetics, five months old, daughter to a female Vaporeon and a male Umbreon. She's about average size for the species and age, we were all there. She had learned some speak early on, though not a lot. Lastly, she's adorable, as you can all see." Sylveon looked at Eevee, then back at the others. "Any questions?"

Flareon was quick to speak. "Who gets her first?"

All but Sylveon and Eevee suddenly erupted into an argument, over the answer to this. There were various comments, like "I should because," or "That's no good reason." Those were just two of many comments.

Sylveon layed beside Eevee, and pet her body with one of his ribbons. "Don't worry. You'll get a turn with all of us."

You could see Eevee tearing up a little. "What are you talking about? What did he," Eevee motioned towards the electric eeveelution nearby, "do to Mommy and Daddy?"

Usually all of the Eeveelutions didn't care about the baby pokemon they had fun with. But Sylveon actually took interested, and began caring for Eevee. "It's okay. They should be fine. And I'm talking about sex. It's more like we'll be having some fun using you, but you'll get a turn with all of us at least."

"What's sex?"

Sylveon grinned a little at this comment, and even let out a tiny chuckle. "You'll learn quickly Eevee."

By that point, the argument had died down just a little bit. Sylveon noticed this, and glared at Espeon. He suddenly yelled out loud. "Shut up!" Leafeon was still talking. "I said, SHUT UP!" Now Leafeon was silent.

Espeon began speaking now, as compared to the louder tone. "I think Sylveon should go first, and choose the order afterwards."

A little chatter.

"Hey! He brought us together in the first place. This was his chosen dream, for a reason he refuses to tell us. Even though we found an adorable Eevee, which would be perfect for our children if we happened to get her pregnant, it was Sylveon that found the family in the first place."

In the background, Eevee questions Sylveon about pregnancy, "their children," his dream, and the reason. Sylveon simply said, "You'll learn soon enough."

Silence. Until Umbreon spoke out. "Yes, this is all true. I'll agree to this." Slowly, one by one, the others agreed to this. Flareon was last, but he still agreed.

Espeon turned to Sylveon. He responded after all that. "Thank you Espeon." He then turned to baby Eevee. "So, you ready to learn?"

Eevee smiled, not knowing what was going to happen. "Yes, I want my questions answered. Mommy told me that it's best to answer the question."

Sylveon picked up Eevee by the scruff of her neck, and began walking. Espeon read Sylveon's mind, and spoke on his behalf. "Then your mom was probably a good pokemon." He didn't say what else Sylveon was thinking. _Must be beautiful to have a child like you. I'd be interested in meeting her, possibly rape someone my age this once. Perhaps she could be a bitch of some sort. But I wouldn't do that to you, you're just going to be one time, preferably._

Espeon suddenly realized that Sylveon actually cared for someone. Sure, he likes the other Eeveelutions, but that doesn't mean he entirely cares for them. He cares for them a little. But the fact that he cared for Eevee, was a shock to Espeon.

Sylveon placed Eevee down at roughly the center of the room. He turned her over so her stomach was facing upwards. He then whispered in her ear. "Listen. It'll hurt at first, but you'll feel fine soon enough."

Eevee nodded in response, still unknowing of what was happening. Despite being paralyzed, kidnapped, dropped, and argued over for what seemed bad, she still came out to trust Sylveon. Jolteon, not so much.

Sylveon aligned his already erect cock with Eevee's virgin pussy, as the other seven pokemon were off to the side. Sylveon petted her head with a ribbon, then thrusted in unexpectedly. The instant it happened, the cult hide away was suddenly filled with Eevee's cry. And it continued as Sylveon kept fucking her, waiting for her pain to go away.

"I-it hurts s-s-soo much." These words were barely made by the baby pokemon herself.

Sylveon was quick to reassure. "I know, but you'll be fine soon. I promise." He began using his ribbons to soothe Eevee, and it worked at her cries simply quieted down a little.

Sylveon just kept fucking Eevee, and her pain did go away eventually. When it did, she transitioned from cries to moans, and this signified something to Sylveon. Now that it was pleasureful for Eevee, Sylveon went harder. So instead of bringing intense pain, this brought amazing pleasure instead. And he could tell, as Eevee's moans were louder than before.

It was soon that Eevee had her climax. Then again, she was young, didn't have much stamina, and this was her first time. And now, Eevee honestly felt like she was going to faint. Sylveon could see this. "Hey now, you can stand in there. Remember, we all need a turn." Eevee tried to stay awake, thinking that all her evolved forms needed to feel what she just did.

Sylveon kept his same pace, keeping in mind that this is the one pokemon he truly cares about. He didn't really want to ruin her life more, but there's no going back, that's for sure. After a long time, both Sylveon and Eevee came together.

Once they finished, Sylveon quickly cleaned her up and sat aside. "Now, Eevee is going to be one of those pokemon that will be one climax per eeveelution. Because like every baby we find, it's all up to the one who found her." Sylveon paused before continuing, thinking about which one he wants eevee to feel before she falls asleep. "Espeon, you're up next."

He nodded, and walked over to Sylveon. He was one of the more respective ones, to both the cult and the babies. So, Espeon wasn't one of the pokemon who were masturbating to the sight. Other respective pokemon were Umbreon and Glaceon. The ones who were masturbating were Flareon, Jolteon, and Leafeon. Vaporeon simply hasn't broken yet.

Espeon got over to the Kalos native and Kanto native pokemon. "Thank you."

"You're the one who got everyone to shut up. But next time, don't read everything on my mind."

"Sorry."

Espeon sat beside Eevee as he read her mind. Then he spoke up. "Listen. This isn't so bad. I promise you'll still be alive and well when we're done. We just rape baby pokemon for reasons we haven't entirely determined yet." By now, Eevee was standing up straight. Espeon walked around Eevee and stood in front of her. "Now let's see how you do with your mouth."

"But why? Why would this strange thing go in my mouth? Is it the same as what went in my private?"

"Yes it is. Now no more questions please. You have business to attend to." Espeon layed on his back and spread hid hind legs, giving Eevee complete view of his cock. He used psychic to move Eevee closer, close enough that she could smell his masculine scent easily.

Eevee, still being really young, hasn't grown strength as many others have. As a result, she wasn't able to resist Espeon's scent from this distance. Right away, Eevee began licking his cock, in unconscious preparation of some sort. Espeon groaned loudly upon Eevee's stimulation. "Yeah, that's a good girl."

Espeon placed a paw on Eevee's head and lightly pushed. This made Eevee accidentally put her mouth around Espeon's cock, but she managed to get the message. She began sucking Espeon, and was rewarded with a pat on the head. Espeon kept moaning and groaning as Eevee very slowly took a bit more in her mouth, with Espeon's encouragement of course.

Eevee was only able to have roughly over half his length in her mouth. And that was with it being down her throat. Eevee was gagging and choking on Espeon's cock, but he didn't mind. A baby like her would have these simple problems easily. Eevee was the one who minded. She didn't think, so Espeon took action. He pushed her head off just enough that it was no longer in her throat.

Once she was capable, Eevee began licking and sucking again. Upon this, Espeon could feel that his own climax would be fairly soon. "I'm gonna cum Eevee." She raised an eyebrow, but continued none the less. It was moments later that Espeon began cumming into Eevee's mouth. Immediately, Eevee pulled of, gagging on the hot substance. This made the rest of it land upon her face. She tried to swallow, but just gagged on it. Espeon reacted by kissing her, and licking all the cum from her mouth into his. "There you go."

Eevee breathed for air once they parted. "Th-thanks."

Espeon turned away from the baby. "So, who's next Sylveon?" Espeon quickly licked up the cum from Eevee's face as well, then swallowed it himself since Eevee couldn't.

Sylveon turned to the eeveelutions beside him. "Umbreon, you're up."

"Mind if Glaceon joins?"

Those four eeveelutions looked at each other, then all looked at Eevee. Finally, Eevee and the three boys looked at Sylveon. "Sure, go ahead."

Umbreon and Glaceon began walking, passing Espeon as he came back, and stopped by Eevee. Glaceon was the first to speak up. "So, how will we go about this Umbreon?"

"Let's see, she has yet to experience it in the ass. So I'll take that."

"Espeon looks like he was enjoying himself quite a bit. I'll take her mouth. See how good she is. But don't ruin my experience."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to my friend. It's agreed."

Umbreon went behind Eevee, while Glaceon went in front. They both aligned, and went in separately. Umbreon went in first, and Glaceon waited until Eevee was comfortable. Umbreon placed his paws on her hips, to keep her in place while she treated Glaceon. Eevee was moaning from Umbreon's action, but still went on with licking Glaceon. This brought groans from Glaceon, who could tell at this moment that the youngster was actually pretty good, in comparison to other babies the cult had.

Eevee was uncomfortable with this, and had been since her kidnapping. But there's no going back. Who simply goes home at the age of five months and says that she had something in her private place. That's kind of the reason she's still going along. That, and the fact that not everyone has had their turn yet.

But from Umbreon pounding her tail hole, Eevee would soon have her third climax. Which shouldn't be, any baby shouldn't have to go through this. But Sylveon grouped the eeveelutions together to do this, and they still do it.

Eevee came again, which resulted in two things. She fell unconscious due to practically no stamina, and there was now a small puddle growing underneath her.

Glaceon saw this, and wasn't too happy. Can't exactly get a decent blow job from someone who's asleep. He looked over to the others, and said one thing. "Please, just for me."

"Okay." This came from Sylveon. He walked over to them and put a paw on her side. "She'll only last so long. Probably one more and she's done. But they can still go," hinting towards the four who still haven't gone. "You're welcome." Sylveon used helping hand alongside refresh, which actually transferred into Eevee. So she awoke, to find herself exactly where she thought she was dreaming about.

"Why?"

"Just continue young one." Eevee listened to Glaceon's command, though she had to take another second to adjust like when the three first started. Right after that, Eevee was back to licking and sucking on Glaceon's cock, as Umbreon continued with shoving his in her ass.

Soon enough, Eevee had her fourth climax, which put her asleep again. Luckily, Glaceon began cumming into her mouth and throat at nearly the same time. And a few seconds later, Umbreon began shooting his seed into her anus.

An interesting surprise though, Eevee awoke from gagging on the cum. She got off of both evolved forms and sat down, trying to spit it up. Espeon shook his head, then did the same thing he did after his climax. He kissed Eevee again, and licked out all of Glaceon's cum. He turned to Glaceon after swallowing. "You know she doesn't like it down her throat."

"Sorry, didn't think of it at the time."

Umbreon finished off. "Anyways, who's next Sylveon?" All three of them walked over and sat beside him.

Sylveon turned towards the four remaining pokemon. "Leafeon, your turn."

"Gladly." The grass type pokemon moved from his place over to the normal type in the center. "Lucky, I'll be having my fun. And you're right there with me." She looked a little nervous, and who wouldn't be? She had noticed that he wasn't as friendly as the previous four. Still, he would get his turn like everyone else.

Leafeon prepared, aligning his cock with the baby's pussy. "Ready slut?" Eevee didn't know the word, so she just nodded because it's his turn. "Good." He thrusted in immediately, and pushed Eevee forward with the force from his action. Right away, he pulled back, and pushed in again. He put his paws on her side, and would push so he went deeper than before.

Despite the situation, the temporary pain with Sylveon's turn, her being uncomfortable altogether, Eevee was actually enjoying the feeling. She really wanted to get away from all these guys, but couldn't help herself considering they were stronger and faster, plus that she actually liked the feeling of sex. Not the rape situation, but the sex.

Leafeon though, wasn't ready for her to enjoy this. He had noticed Eevee moaning as he pounded her cunt, and he wasn't impressed with himself. But he knew what'd he do. Usually, babies are hurt easily, aren't really much on rough acts, things like that.

So, Leafeon began going harder on the baby Eevee. Now with the change, Eevee was actually in a bit of pain alongside the pleasure. It wasn't hard to tell with her cries becoming included, and the fact that her tears returned. Leafeon saw this, and was now satisfied with his actions on the baby.

Leafeon grinned, as he gripped her hips and buried his cock as deep as he could. He leaned forward, and spoke to Eevee. "You enjoy this, don't you? Being raped by us. Better hope you don't face the unlucky side of this situation. Having a child of your own at this age isn't great. But I could easily deal with it."

"Shut up!" That's all Eevee could say as Leafeon continued.

He smacked her rump and then bit her ear. This brought more tears from Eevee. "You'll learn quickly in life not to talk back."

Now Leafeon focused entirely on the sex. He could feel his climax, but thought something was funny. _She didn't cum herself yet. Then again, a baby like her shouldn't really be in sexual actions whatsoever. She was probably just dried out, and was lucky to still be awake._ Leafeon groaned loudly as he began cumming into Eevee's cunt like Sylveon had.

And as he expected, nothing from Eevee. She simply moaned, now that Leafeon wasn't pounding away, and with the feeling of him cumming inside her.

Once he finished, he pulled out, then pushed Eevee to lay on her stomach. "Now, are you going to talk back anymore?"

Eevee quietly said her response. "No."

He pushed harder on her back. "I asked a question!"

"No!" That came out with tears on her face.

"Good." He walked away, sitting beside Sylveon. "Who's next?"

Sylveon looked past Leafeon, towards all three Kanto eeveelutions. Jolteon responded. "Before saying who, I want to know. Can we all go?"

He carefully looked at each of them before speaking. "Enjoy."

"Yes." Flareon ran up first, but was soon joined by Vaporeon and Jolteon.

Vaporeon was the first to say something. And he said it with a smile. "So, is the cock hungry cum slut ready for more?"

She stepped back, but stopped upon Leafeon's growl in the background. She bowed her head and said her response. "Yes. It's your turn now."

Flareon spoke next. "Good. I call fucking her pussy."

Vaporeon was quick to claim something as well. "Her ass is mine."

And Jolteon spoke as well. "Good, I wanted her mouth anyways."

All three of them assumed their places. Eevee was laying on Flareon's stomach, Vaporeon was mounted behind her, and Jolteon was mounted in front. But Flareon layed so that he didn't have his face right where Jolteon was. Eevee opened her mouth, and all three pushed in simultaneously. This would have brought a loud moan, if not for Jolteon in Eevee's mouth.

Vaporeon was the first to begin going harder. This resulted in Eevee being pushed further onto Jolteon. Flareon realized this, and did the same. Jolteon was soon to follow the trend. This resulted in all three pokemon getting pretty deep quickly, all at the same time.

Eevee was being cause some pain, no big surprise. But she had one problem, Jolteon's length. Like all the other eeveelutions in the cult, Jolteon had a big cock for Eevee's size. As a result, he was down her throat with every single thrust. She couldn't even think of the pain or pleasure, she could only think of the problem. Gagging and choking a bit on Jolteon's cock.

Jolteon saw this, and took action. He thrusted deeper, and pushed Eevee's head down with each movement. Flareon and Vaporeon did the same, and now Eevee couldn't think altogether. With the pain, pleasure, and lack of air, Eevee quickly fainted for what was most likely the last time.

But this stopped nothing. Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon simply continued. Now, with Eevee being smaller than them, she seemed tighter to them than it might to a Vulpix. These three had slightly less stamina than the others, and could feel their climax's would be soon. So, they all went their hardest.

And soon enough, all three began pumping their seed into each hole. It kept flowing until they were done. And when they were, all three pulled out. The final result was Jolteon's cum in her stomach, Umbreon's and Vaporeon's in her ass, and Sylveon's, Leafeon's, and Flareon's in her cunt. While Glaceon's and Espeon's cum were in Espeon's stomach because Eevee had been awake at the time.

All eight Eeveelutions circled around the sleeping baby. Sylveon was the only to say something. "I know all our thoughts put into one. She was the best, so far. But only raping babies, it's not exactly great. For now, you guys go to sleep. She's still my call whether we keep or return."

All but Sylveon went away to their own beds, and fell asleep within minutes. Sylveon, just layed beside Eevee. He calmly petted her with his ribbons, as he was beginning to fall asleep. "I'm sure my choice will make you happy either way."

 **That's all for this request. I'm glad to have gotten this done, as it's been a while since my last update. But for now, I'm still asking no requests. Just keep in mind this is until I say otherwise. Have a good day or night.**


	14. Unova Friends - Part 4

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. This is something I though of, but Zyxa helped a little. It's connected back to chapter one of my pokelemon and chapter six of my pokephilia. This one is between the daughter, Snivy, and her mother, Serperior. I'll have it multi perspective between the two. Let's get this started.**

 *****POV Serperior*****

A while after Snivy's birth, I've started wondering when she'd become interested in things like sex. I've been pondering this because, well, she'll learn about them eventually. So that's why I've wondered.

But that's irrelevant at the moment. I know about this hot spring just outside of town, and I'll go there today. I really didn't have a specific reason why, I just feel like going there.

I slithered out of my room. Samurott and I may be mates, but Ashley still had us in different rooms. Emboar let go of his room for Snivy. Now Emboar had one of the basement rooms. Which is perfectly fine, as Snivy shouldn't have a basement room. She loves having her bed by the window.

I was about to go downstairs, when Samurott appeared at the top. I noticed that he was erect. "Hey Samurott."

"Listen Serperior, I really need this right now."

I didn't have time for this. I wanted to go out at the moment, I wasn't too much in the mood for sex. "Not now."

"Come on, you know you'll enjoy it." He had me against the wall, though he wasn't holding me there.

But Despite how much I liked it, I didn't want Samurott right now. "No, I don't want to." I started thinking. Maybe Ashley would be up for it. Wether it one or both of us, she still has sessions with us. "How about Ashley? She'd probably be up for it."

Samurott started thinking. He took a few steps back, allowing me to move. "You're right. Ashley would probably want it. I mean, if your not up for it, Ashley might be."

"Maybe. The only way to know for sure is to check." I was about to head downstairs, when I turned back. "I'm taking Snivy with me. She's still pretty young, so I'm not letting her potentially get involved."

"That's a smart idea Serperior."

 *****POV Snivy*****

I was alone in my room, sleeping in. It was still a bit early.

I awoke to my mom petting my head. "Good morning Mom."

"Morning Snivy." My mom was smiling to herself. "Might you want to go somewhere today?"

"Like where?"

"Well I know about the hot spring just outside of town. I thought we'd go there today."

I know the concept behind a hot spring, but I haven't been to one. So I was intrigued that my mom knew about one. I knew about a town in Hoenn that was famous for having them, but I hadn't known there was one nearby. Considering I didn't know any towns here in Unova famous for them. But the fact that my mom knows of one, I wanted to go. "I'd love to Mom."

"Okay Snivy." She smiled while saying this. I was beginning to think something is up. She usually hid her emotions, and I heard that she hid them a lot more before I was born. Still, I got up from my bed. Mom picked me up in her arms, and I climbed up to be just behind her head. "I guess we're going."

"I want to see this hot spring."

"Yeah, we'll get there Snivy."

Mommy slithered out of my room and downstairs. Right then, I saw Uncle Emboar alone in the living room, but Daddy and Aunt Ashley in the kitchen talking. "Mom, are they planning a battle or something?"

I heard her respond quickly just as we reached the door. "Yeah. It's possible." Mom opened the door, and slither outside with me still holding on where I was.

 *****POV Serperior*****

We got there sooner than I thought it would be. But it just ment that we'd get to spend some more time here, or maybe go exploring elsewhere as well.

I went up beside the spring, and Snivy was still holding onto my head. "I know I wanted to come, but now I'm not so sure. There's steam rising, so it's probably really hot. I don't know about this."

I looked back at her. "Listen, you have hot water in a bath, right?"

"Yeah, but that's how I like it. What if this is-"

"It won't matter. Heat from the spring will transfer into you, and you'll adjust to the spring's temperature."

"Yeah..."

I slowly slithered into the spring, and Snivy climbed so she stayed out of the water. It felt so nice, submerging my long body into the hot spring water. Just the heat, slowly transferring into me. And my body, being covered in the warm water. In my opinion, this feels better than anything Samurott or Ashley can offer me. I was now covered in the hot water from the spring, aside from my head. That's where Snivy was. "Oh, come on Snivy. Get in here."

"Okay, I'll see how hot it is."

"It's hot, but feels great."

Snivy shook her head, but slowly moved into the water. She went off the front of my head, so I could see her get in the water. She put her foot in, and retracted it right away. But she went again, starting by lowering her tail. She was about to pull it out, but instead put her tail in enough that she was barely standing on my nose. I enjoyed that her balance was better than mine, but wait till the day she loses her legs. Then we'll see who's balance is better.

I closed my eyes, and slowly put my head underwater without any warning. She jumped, but was submerged herself quickly.

I could feel the splash from her falling in the water on the top of my head. I opened my eyes, and saw Snivy was standing under the water, and still way too short. I pulled her out of the water within my arms, and lifted enough of myself out that she could breath in the misty air.

" _That_ , was hot."

"I'm sorry about that sweetie. I should have thought if that beforehand. Maybe we should hang out in the more shallow part."

"Yeah, that'll help. I'll stay by the edge whill you can be a bit more in the middle."

"If we're going to rest, then that's it." Still, I brought Snivy closer to the edge of the spring. "But I know you can swim."

"Yeah, just not yet."

"Okay." I layed in the water with my body stretched out, and my head out of the water. Snivy looked at me, then did the same. We both layed there for a while, allowing ourselves to be consumed by the feeling of the hot water.

But after a bit, Snivy asked me a question. "Mommy, why are there times that you and daddy want to be alone? What happens then? And why does Aunt Ashley join in? Also, what's with the strange sweet scent around some of those times? I thought you didn't know that move." Scratch that, she asked me many questions.

I sighed quietly, then turned to her. "Let's start with the scent. That would be my heat. Every female has one, you just haven't had it yet. But every so often, I go through that cycle. The scent is to attract males, so they can make babies."

"Is that where I came from?"

I wasn't going to answer this one. Technically, she was accidental. I wasn't in heat, nor was I Samurott's mate at the time. I had walked in on him, and things went on from there. "That's not always the case. Even out of heat, there's still the chance for a child or children."

"Okay, continue."

"So, things pokemon do to make babies, it feels wonderful." I didn't intend for it, as I preferably didn't want her interested. It's just what rolled off my tongue. "So, that's why me and your dad might want alone time once in a while, but that's not always the case. I love your father, and he loves me, so we generally enjoy each others company. As for what happens, not all the time, but yes, we take part in those actions. It's called sex. Essentially, we stimulate each others private places in different ways."

"Really, my pussy can feel good?" _Not_ , what I intended for.

"Technically yes, but please don't think that way."

"Why? Exactly how does it feel?" I was about to speak, but Snivy continued hear train of thought. "Would it be possible that me and you stimulate each other? We may both be female, but that's besides the point."

 *****POV Snivy*****

By now, I was standing straight up, facing Mommy. "Snivy, I honestly prefer,"

I cut her off there. "Why?" Now, I was curious. I didn't even want to know now why Aunt Ashley joins in. I wanted to know how these feelings feel, for myself. And I find that once I've set my mind, it's not very easy to get it off. "Please Mommy. I really want to know what this is like. I want to know these feelings too."

I heard her sigh, then respond. "I know you're curious, but you're still young."

Now it was up to myself. I quickly scanned the water, going down my mom's snake body. I found her private immediately, and walked over there. I hopped onto my mom, and placed a hand onto her vagina. I really didn't know how to go about this, so I just began rubbing. I was rewarded with a moan, that could only have come from her. I smiled, with an odd feeling in myself. Two at that. I'm haven't felt them before, but I could probably tell what they were. I'm sure I was filled with lust, and gaining a growing need to be touched myself.

I couldn't help it, and I reached down to my own private spot. I felt around, and began rubbing my pussy. Instantly, just the feeling of this for the first time, I figuratively melted. I stopped stimulating my mom, and actually fell into the water more than I had been.

But the hot spring water coming all over me pushed a button in me, and I stopped rubbing myself as well. I also hit my head off the rock bottom of the hot spring. I watched as my mom coiled around me in a hug. I closed my eyes, and wrapped my vines around her. "Listen baby, I know it feels good, but we can go home and make sure you're alright."

I thought for a moment. Go home and make sure nothing happened, or stay here and experience more of this sexual action. "Just see if I'm good here. I kind of want to feel more."

"Fair enough." My mom uncoiled, mostly, then inspected my head. I waited a few seconds, until she appeared in front of me. "It's not much, just a small cut." I did nothing as my mom used aromatherapy, then checked my head again. "It's good for now, but we should check it again when we get home."

"Thanks Mom."

We stayed like that for a bit, staring into each other's eyes. I don't know exactly what it was, but I leaned forward and kissed her. I know she's my mom, but something about that moment set me off. She didn't mind too much, as she went along with it perfectly.

And we kissed for a while. I parted from it, so I could breath. "That was nice Mommy."

"Now, shall we continue?"

"Yes, I want to experience more of this."

"If that's your wish." My mom took action right then. She layed my just outside of the spring, then moved her head to my nether regions. She licked me once, and all I had to respond was a quiet moan. But she seemed to realize this, and continued with treating me. No wonder she gets alone with Dad for this, it feels amazing. All I could think of at the moment is how good this feels.

My mom continued with licking and sucking on my pussy, and I was moaning loudly from this. But soon enough, an odd feeling came over me. Something would happen soon, but I'm not sure what. "Mom, something's up." I had no response. She just continued as if nothing was wrong.

I could feel it, whatever this feeling is. Not lust, or a need to be loved like this.

Right then, a sensation came over me as my pussy began filling with something. It was warm, and I realised that's what I was feeling. A climax of some sort.

My mom lifted her head, and the first thing I saw was some white stuff on her lips. "Mom, what was that?"

"Sorry, guess I didn't tell everything." She paused before continuing. "Your just had your first climax. There's a point when the pleasure builds up, and you cum. This on my mouth, as well as inside your pussy, is your cum. That, mixed with a male's cum, is the reason babies could possibly be made. But there's still more."

 *****POV Serperior*****

"Tell me everything." Sometimes, Snivy just gets a little too curious.

I sighed before answering her. "But the male and female cum has to be mixed inside here." I pointed right to her pussy.

She looked down, then returned her attention to me. "How could that happen?"

I honestly didn't want to answer this one. Snivy's learned a lot since I've brought her here, and she's still fairly young to know this stuff. "That, you can learn another time."

"But,"

"No buts Snivy. I said another time, which means I'm not telling you now." She crossed her arms, and turned away. "That's not changing anything. For now," I slowly advanced and whispered into her ear. "I know you still want more. So come and get it Snivy."

I moved my snake body, so Snivy could easily see my own private spot. She turned around, and looked straight down at my nether region. She smiled, and went right there. I looked down just in time to see her start rubbing my cunt.

I moaned, and she began rubbing herself as well. But I changed this, and I quickly replaced her hand with my own. Snivy moaned out as a result. We both continued though, making each other feel wonderful.

This went on, until Snivy made the first advance. She did so by slipping the tip of her leafy hand into my pussy. Although her advance was accidental, it still felt wonderful. I stopped treating her for a second, and moaned louder than before.

It didn't go unnoticed though, as Snivy grinned with her thoughts. She brought out her vines. I smiled myself, and moaned loudly as she put them both inside me. Although I whimpered when nothing else happened. "Why are you so down Mommy?"

"If you're going to put you vines inside me, you can at least learn to do that good enough. You have to thrust them in and out quickly and repeatedly."

"Oh, okay." Sure enough, Snivy began thrusting her vines inside me at that moment. And I continued moaning as she did so. "Like this Mom?"

"Yes baby, just like that." In actuality though, I wasn't quite expecting this. Snivy was actually working her vines better than I thought she would.

After a while though, I could feel my climax would be soon. Sure, I had been treating Snivy at the same time, but now I was lost in the pleasure brought to me. "Snivy, I can feel it."

She must have known what I intended to point out, as she started moving her vines faster. This kept going until my sudden climax.

Once I finished cumming, Snivy took both her vines out of me. She giggled lightly, as they were both now covered in my cum. "Snivy, bring one here." She did as I asked. I licked it all off, then swallowed my cum. "The other one's for you."

 *****POV Snivy*****

"For me?"

"Yes, you lick your other vine clean." I lifted my other vine in front of me, and looked at it oddly. I don't know about this. But my mom seemed to like it. I brought it close to my mouth, and quickly put the cum in my mouth. I licked it off, and retracted both my vines instantly.

I let the cum stay for a few seconds, allowing myself to absorb the entire taste of it. After that, I swallowed it all. It felt weird, and I nearly gagged, but I actually enjoyed the taste of my cum. "How was it Snivy?"

"I liked it. Can I have more?"

"More? I hadn't expected my child to become a cum-hungry slut so-"

I cut her off there. "No I'm not. I just liked the taste. Wait, what's a slut?"

"I'm just kidding. I love you and would never look to you as such. Besides, you have plenty of time to learn things, including terms like that. Now, shall we continue?"

"Sure, but can I return to control?"

"Only until I choose to take over."

"Got it."

My mom waited about a second as I thought of what to do. "Mommy, lay on your back." She layed on her back, at the edge of the hot spring, right in the very shallow water. "Really?"

"It's warm, relaxing water. I'm sure we can just deal with it while we have sex."

There was a moment of silence before I said anything. "Fair enough." I jumped up onto my mom, soon moving myself to her nether region. What I did from there, I looked down as I aligned my pussy with hers, and found the mark quickly."You ready?"

"Of course I am Snivy. You do what you want."

"Okay."

Since my pussy was already aligned with hers, I was exactly in place for what I wanted. If it felt good to have me and my mom rub each other's privates, I could only assume that it would feel good to rub them together.

I put my pussy against hers, and began rubbing them together. As I expected, both of us grass types moaned out from my action. I continued, knowing we wouldn't get anywhere without doing anything.

As I continued, I soon noticed that my mom joined in as well, in a way. I was rubbing against her, when she slowly began rubbing back against me. I don't know, but it certainly felt great.

After a few minutes of me rubbing against my mom and her following suit, I got a familiar feeling. Well, familiar now. "Mom, I'm going to cum again."

 *****POV Serperior*****

I knew she would say that. Considering her stamina is lower than mine, I knew that she'd cum soon. I knew this because I could feel my own climax coming. "Don't worry Snivy. I'll be cumming too."

Knowing we haven't had our climax's yet, both of us continued with rubbing against each other. Myself knowing more and being a lot more experienced, I ended up rubbing more and going slightly harder. But I didn't go very hard, as I still going a bit easier for Snivy. She was my child, and I wouldn't really think much of going hard on her.

A moment later, we both came together. I waited to see if Snivy would do anything either.

But nothing came. She just looked back at me. "How about we stay and rest for a while?"

"I'm okay with that Mom."

"All right."

After cleaning each other off, we both layed on our backs in the water.

 **That's all for this chapter. I regret to say that I still prefer no requests. I'm fine if there's something you'd like, but please keep it in mind for when I do open up again. That's all I have to say, so goodbye, and have a good day or night.**


	15. Eevee X Glaceon

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. This one is a request from ChaosFox60. This one is between a Glaceon and a Eevee. Normally, I would say the genders. But ChaosFox60 is perfectly fine with them being a surprise. So read on to find out. I'll have it from Eevee's perspective.**

 **I've realized that there are a lot of different possible concepts. I had previously done rape or bondage in either of my collections. But I've never previously thought of touching something like vore, unbirthing, or watersports. I promise no deaths in this one, but I will present the unbirthing concept in this, which in itself will present vore.**

 **For those of you who might not know or understand, take a risk if you'd like. For those of you who don't like unbirthing, I will sort of warn about it.**

 **Now, let's get this started.**

It was cold, dark, and I didn't like one bit of it. I had a coordinator, but soon found myself abandoned up here in northern Sinnoh. Who does that, leaves a small and weaker pokemon alone in the cold when they're not ice type or something?

I know that due to my genetic capabilities, I should easily be able to adapt to this.

But no, as I've gotten used to the warm interior of contest halls, pokemon centers, all of that. From how much time I spent in buildings, I would never have though of adapting to anywhere near cold.

So now I'm stuck doing exactly that, with no real idea on how to do so.

Right now, I'm just wandering aimlessly through the night. What made it worse was the darkness, and the fact that the snowfall was really picking up. I trudged through the snow, with not a clue of if I was even heading anywhere.

Although a sudden speed up in the wind pushed me to my side. I got up and tried to hold my ground, but it was so difficult with these conditions. I crawled through the snow, barely able to even continue.

But despite how bad it was, it somehow got worse. As I neared a bunch of trees, some of the packed snow fell off a few. Sure enough, a bunch of it fell onto me.

I managed to poke my head out of the pile. At this point, I wasn't sure which was better. Surrounded by the tiny freezing ice crystals which I could tell was decreasing my body temperature slightly, or the freezing wind and snowflakes that made my lungs chill as I breathed it in.

Is this it? Is this where I'm going to die? I continued shivering, before feeling extremely tired as well. I layed my head on the cold snow blanket covering the ground, and subdued to the situation.

Right before closing my eyes, I watched a small shadow in the distance. If I'm correct, it has four legs, and could be my size, if not a bit bigger. But with how dark it was and surrounding snowstorm, I couldn't tell for sure.

I yawned, then closed my eyes. All I could do was simply hope that it didn't end like this.

After what seemed to be the longest I've ever slept, I could feel warm. Well, warmer than before. It was still slightly chilly, but I'm sure anyone could handle this temperature.

I opened my eyes, and looked around everywhere. I had a small and thin blanket on me, but the rest of the area was still the cold forest. Also underneath me was a small sheet of ice, which seemed to be warmed from my body heat trapped under the blanket.

But the most interesting part, was a light blue creature that seemed oddly familiar. "Hmmm, what kind of pokemon are you?"

"I'm Glaceon. Which means that I was once an Eevee like you." That's why this pokemon looked familiar. I remember learning about the Sinnoh Eevee evolutions once. "Glad to see you're awake. Now, I'm curious on how an Eevee like you manages to stay out in the cold like that, but doesn't even adapt the slightest amount."

"I was a contest pokemon. Never been outside much, as my owner usually left me in my poke ball when travelling places."

"Ahh, you became so accustomed to indoors, you never even had a chance to experience outdoors. As a result, you couldn't have adapted as quickly as most Eevee."

That was fair reasoning. "Yeah, seems to be why."

"No need to be worried. Given enough time and your species, you'll be able to adapt soon enough. Till then, I can help you along."

"Thanks a lot."

I got out from underneath the blanket, and we both had a problem with that. It was cold, but that wasn't it. Our problem revolved around the simple fact that, with how Glaceon looks, I had slowly become aroused.

From under the blanket, it wasn't exactly noticeable with the way I was laying. But now it was easily noticeable, as we both quickly noticed my erect penis. My problem was that I was now embarrassed, and I think that was her problem as well.

At least, I hope Glaceon is female. I couldn't say I was one hundred percent sure. I've seen a male Gardevior in a contest, and there's probably male pokemon in existence with high voices. "I-I'm sorry about this. It's just that, in my opinion, you look sexy. My best hope is that you're female, but it's possible you're not. Please don't get the wrong idea."

She (maybe he) simply sat down. "I accept your apology. And considering your predicament, I guess you're luck." Glaceon spread her hind legs to reveal a semi-wet vagina.

I stepped forward, but suddenly stopped in my tracks as she spoke up. "Just because you're aroused and I'm becoming so doesn't mean we're going to have sex."

"But whhyyy? Why can't we have sex?"

"The reason is simple. If you're a contest pokemon, I'd like to see a bit of a show. Entertain me, then I'll think about it."

At this point, what choice did I have? I could pounce her, as she's clearly showing that she's getting aroused. The problem with that is, since she clearly stated that she doesn't want it at the moment, she could technically call me out for rape.

And that's not exactly what I want labelled to my name on the first day in the wild.

But I was aroused, and it's all I wanted. But since her current requirement is a show. As a contest pokemon, I can provide a show. "Fine then, just sit back and enjoy."

I stepped back a few paces, then began the show. I started by using attract. It brought a few hearts around me, of which were quickly joined by stars from me using swift. I brought the stars into the hearts, which then made them all smash into many tiny glittering particles.

Now that wasn't it, that's for sure. My next move was swift, bringing out exactly four stars. I stood upon them, flying around for a few seconds. I threw the stars to the ground, and proceeded to finish up my small show.

The final part may be considered cheep with our situation. I used baby-doll eyes and attract alongside each other, which made me look like the cutest thing I could possibly be at the time. I kept baby-doll eyes up, which directing the hearts towards Glaceon.

But she did say something before the hearts went into her. "Fair show. I enjoyed it." Right then, the hearts went into Glaceon, bringing up attract's effect. She pounced on me, landing myself on my back in the process. "Now we can have sex."

It wasn't quite the response I expected. Maybe she had already been attracted, so my attack had no effect. Either way, I wasn't going to deny.

I was about to act when she made the first move. She moved downwards, then proceeded by taking a long lick of my cock. I couldn't help but gasp at the sudden feeling, although I groaned with pleasure when she licked it again.

Glaceon began taking more frequent licks with a significant timing among them. And not just my cock, but also licking at my balls. I couldn't help but to moan and groan from the pleasure she was giving me.

But despite how good this felt, it only got better with her next action. She slowly trailed her tongue from thr tip of my cock to the base, with her mouth following. She closed up and started sucking, all while still licking all she could.

It was simply amazing, to say the feeling in a single word. I'm sure I could use more, but that's the first that came to mind.

And it continued to be so. She even let her tongue out of her mouth for a few seconds once in a while, simply to lick at my balls and give me pleasure there.

But with all the pleasure she was giving me, I could feel that my climax would be soon enough. "I'm so close." As I said that, I noticed that she didn't stop for even half a second. Glaceon continued, as if she was hungry for my cum or something.

Whichever the reason, I wasn't going to complain. This was feeling great, and only continued to build up with how she was going.

Up until I started cumming. I shot my seed into her mouth, quickly filling it up. After I finished, she took her mouth off and swallowed. Only to return and lick my cock clean, then swallow that.

What happened next only surprised me as much as the previous action. Glaceon walked forward and stood over me, only after aligning her pussy with my cock. "Listen, unless you ever had sex as a contest pokemon, you're probably a virgin."

She wasn't wrong. I was caught from the wild only a week after leaving my parents. I had grown older and chose to venture off on my own. And I never had any sex then, so Glaceon was correct. "You're correct on that one."

"No big surprise. As for myself, I am not a virgin. Which means I've done this before."

Based upon how she's speaking fluently and normally, I'm guessing attract either wore off or never affected her from already being attracted. "With who?"

"That's none of your concern. I'm simply saying I have expectations. If I tell you to go faster or harder, I can understand if you don't on that exact moment. But you will follow through, right?"

"Essentially, I'm following your lead."

"Fast learner, and good looking from your career. Not a bad combo, assuming you portray other positive traits." She paused, taking a small breath of the icy air above my head. "Now let's continue."

"Please."

Glaceon slammed her hips down, which resulted in my cock being completely enveloped within her pussy. She was bouncing on my cock at first, although I'm sure it was to get me used to the action.

Soon enough though, I did begin thrusting, which matched her bounces. We were in perfect sync right now. And it remained so. She kept bouncing as I kept thrusting.

That was, until she stopped bouncing as much. She did still continue, probably some way to show that she's in control. But I guess she slowed down on her bouncing to see how I was with my thrusting. Which was fair enough. If she has expectations, I respect that she wants to see my capabilities.

Still, this felt wonderful. Despite her cold type, surroundings, and outer body, her pussy was warm and inviting alongside what I've seen of her heart. "Arceus, you're so hot."

"Is that a play on my type?"

"Not intentionally, but I guess so."

"You joker. Come on, go faster now. I'll be the judge of whether you're better than average or not."

And she just played my type, normal. But since I was following her lead, I did obey her command. I started going faster, much to her liking, as she moaned louder. "Ahh yes, this feels great."

Although this was feeling wonderful, all good things must come to an end. I could now feel my climax was close, but I was curious if she was close. "Glaceon, I'm gonna cum soon."

"Go ahead, fill my cunt with your seed." She didn't mention anything about herself. I could only assume that she wasn't as close as I am, but I never know for sure.

So I simply continued. I kept fucking her at this pace, as she hadn't asked for me to go faster or slower. Nor did I ask her if she'd like me to, but I didn't feel like it. I started cumming, filling her up with my cum.

Now despite that, I kept going. I know she didn't cum yet, and she didn't ask me to stop. I didn't dare think of assuming what she wanted while she's in command. "Aww, you keep going without me having to say so. That's nice. But you can slow down a bit if you'd like."

Thank Arceus. I was getting a little tired. Of course I slowed down, but still continued. And why wouldn't I? It was wonderful, no matter how fast or slow I go.

Glaceon kept moaning, although it did turn down slightly in volume. This clearly indicated that she was still enjoying my actions. And as long as I kept this going, we both kept feeling good. It was a matter of time until she came, and I would be glad to provide the pleasure for her climax.

I was feeling tired, but I still kept going for Glaceon. She was in command, so I didn't want to think of disappointing her one bit. She pat my head once as she kept bouncing on my cock, now her more bouncing than me thrusting. "Eevee, I can understand you may be getting tired. But keep on going. I believe in you."

I nodded as a response. From there, I simply focused on fucking Glaceon. I increased my pace slightly of my own choice, but didn't go a lot faster or anything. Just enough that it made her feel more pleasure at least. "Ahh yes, fuck me harder Eevee." Of all possible times she could have called that out. She just had to say so after I already increase my pace.

"Do I have to Glaceon?"

"Yes please. That would be preferred on both our parts." I weighed the possibilities, then just stuck with fucking her harder. Sure, it was tiring me a bit faster. But I still went through with it because it honestly brought us both more pleasure. "Good choice. Now, I'm going to cum soon."

Words I've been awaiting. I could honestly feel my climax as well, but that was besides the point. "Me too." It was a simple comment that said exactly what I needed it to.

So from there, all I needed to do was continue. This was satisfying, and it feld so damn wonderful. I kept on going, which did bring both our climax within thirty seconds from her warning of it. I came for the third time today, third in my lifetime at that fact. Glaceon, this was her first today. I can't quite determine her lifetime though.

Once we were both done, all I did was simply lay my head back in the snow. Glaceon got off me and layed down beside me. "You must be tired. You need a warm place to sleep."

"Yeah. Just get the blanket."

"Actually, I had a different idea. I could still use a little more."

"But I couldn't possibly give you any more sex right now."

"Ahh, don't worry about that. You've heard of unbirthing, right?"

"Yes, I have." I suddenly realized what she intended for my warm place to rest. "You don't mean, couldn't I die without air? And wouldn't I get a little sticky with our cum there as well?"

"Yes, I want you entirely inside my pussy. Don't worry, I promise I'll look after you. That includes cleaning when I push you back out."

"Promise?"

"I promise that you won't die within my supervision."

I simply nodded. "Okay, then I guess I have a place to sleep."

Glaceon sat up and opened her hind legs. The revealed her wet sex, which was dripping with cum as we spoke. I got up then leaned towards it, sniffing it before anything else. After that, I pressed my face against her pussy and slowly pushed my way in. This process was made easier from the fact that Glaceon was also pushing me inside.

Although all I could see was darkness once my head was inside, I was definitely feeling wet and sticky. But I kept going.

Soon enough, I was completely inside Glaceon's pussy. And sure enough, the warmth and how tired I was coaxed me to sleep. "Hey, you good in there?"

"Wonderful. How about you?"

"I noticed you roll around in your sleep. That alongside your full body size instead of just your cock, I know that I'll feel great. Just don't be surprised if anyone ever calls you my child in the future."

"I'd accept you as my parent. Adopted, but nobody has to know that." I yawned, before closing my eyes for sleep.

I woke up on a blanket. I looked around to see Glaceon laying in a simi-circular shape behind me. Of course with body on the outside, my body completed the inside of the shape. "Morning Eevee."

"Morning Glaceon. Or would you rather prefer Momma?"

"Either one is fine. Now would you like a little drink of some milk?"

I definitely understood what she intended. If I was now her adopted child, but others think biological, may as well enjoy the perks of being someone's baby again. Although that may not be all the time, as I am still an adult. "Yes Momma."

"Okay." I turned around. Soon enough, I did find one of her nipples and immediately began sucking on it. It was odd, tasting a female's milk once again. But I liked it, and I'm sure Glaceon did too. "Now drink up. We have a long day today if I'm going to start teaching you about life in the wild."

I stopped for a second to ask a question. "Does life in the wild include mating?"

"I'm sure that can be a topic."

"Cool. Because I'd love to learn more with you."

"That invite is accepted, but maybe some other day."

 **That's all for this chapter. I didn't quite go into as much detail with the unbirthing as I could have, but all I did was simply say that I am accepting those other concepts. That doesn't mean I'll do them as often, but once in a while is fine.**

 **Now, as harsh as this may be, I'm still not accepting requests. That is due to the fact I have a few things for these collections already, and that they are ment as side projects. Once I am done everything I have for** _ **both**_ **collections, then I will accept one or two. Have a good day or night.**


	16. Unova Friends - Part 5

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. This is something I thought of, but Zyxa helped a little. It's connected back to chapter one of my pokelemon and chapter six of my pokephilia. This is between the daughter, Snivy, her father, Samurott, and her mother, Serperior. I'll have it multi perspective between the three. Let's get this started.**

 *****POV Serperior*****

Now, since Snivy and I went to the hot spring, Samurott's been a little curious. I brought Snivy there because I knew Samurott wanted sex with Ashley, and I wasn't going to let Snivy get near seeing that.

At the time.

That was before Snivy had some fun with me at the spring.

Now that we had sex together, she's been a bit more tempted on seeing how it would be with a male involved. I personally don't want her to lose her virginity yet. I'm not sure how Samurott feels, considering he doesn't know about Snivy and I right now.

Anyways, I was currently alone. Sure, Snivy could tell Samurott about our sessions, we've had two so far, and I wouldn't know. But actually, I know she won't. If she would, she would have done so already.

So our secret is safe until I decide to have her get involved with someone else or I tell someone else. Unless, of course, Snivy accidentally walks in on someone or some of us. Our entire group, except for Snivy, has done that at least twice each by now. And that's only because I'm including Emboar. It's at least five times each without him, if not more.

Anyways, I wasn't doing much. I had asked for this alone time, so I know probably nobody will just walk in on me. I was simply resting, in addition to watching the news on the television in Ashley's oom. Of course I was laying on her plush bed right now. Nobody simply resists being on the bed easily. Why else would I have allowed Samurott to fuck me here for our first time without having been concerned about it being Ashley's bed?

The current story was about a recent murder. It wasn't anything big. They already knew the person who did it. It was just a matter of them finding this person.

Soon enough, I heard a knock on the door. "It's okay to come in!"

The door opened to reveal both Snivy and Samurott there. Snivy quickly came over and jumped onto the bed. Samurott on the other hand, approached slowly and sat down beside us grass types. "You better now honey?" I'm sure it's obvious when I say that question came from Samurott.

"Yeah. I guess I was just not in the mood for interaction with others earlier."

"I agree Mommy. You had distanced yourself quite oddly this morning." I shouldn't have to say who said that.

 *****POV Snivy*****

It was true. Mom had been a little distanced this morning. Sure, she always seems slightly distanced unless she's doing something directly with one of us. But she seemed more distanced than usual is what I ment to say.

But that's okay. Needing alone time is good sometimes. I looked up at Mom and Dad to see them just finish up a kiss. For some reason, this kind of reminded me when Mommy and I went to the hot spring outside of town. I'm not sure why, it just did. "Do you think I should tell Daddy yet?"

Instantly, instead of an answer from Mom, I got questions from Dad. "Tell me what? Is there something I've been missing this entire time?"

My mom remained silent for several seconds before responding. "Yes, you have been missing something. Snivy, go ahead and say it."

I looked up at my dad, the words flowing from my mouth effortlessly. "Is it okay if Mommy and I continue having sex with each other? We've already done it twice before. It's just that since you two are mates, thought I'd ask. Add in that I would like for us three to all have sex together. Not just two at a time. I want to know how it feels to have your cock shoved in my tight pussy while having fun with Mom as well."

He was unresponsive for a few seconds. Mommy told me this, that he's the kind of pokemon to take a few seconds to think. It does sink in instantly, but I understand him wanting to think about all that I just said. "You introduced our daughter to sex already?!"

"In a sense, yes. But technically, she brought herself to it." Dad raised an eyebrow in question, and Mom did respond instantly. "She asked what we do alone when we were at the spring that one day. I was honest, and told her we have sex. She asked more questions, and I explained that's how babies are made and that it makes our privates feel good. She actually, without me saying how or anything, jumped onto me and started pleasuring me."

"On the bright side, at least she doesn't know about," Of course Dad leaned towards Mom and whispered something to her. I never get all the details. Why, I may never know. The only words I managed to pick up was, "involved with." I don't see how that could help me with such limited information otherwise.

"True, it might be better that she doesn't know." She separated again and looked down at me. "I honestly think that she could at least try sex with a male, this being with you."

"Well obviously with me. Emboar would be a bit more rough, I don't think I can trust another male with our three year old daughter. The extra few months on her age changes nothing. But still, I don't think so. She's going to be three and a half in a month. You shouldn't even have accidentally introduced her when she was just past three."

It was clear that my dad wasn't going to have sex with me. Or at least, it seemed to be clear to me. I'm sure my mom saw the same though. So I guess I can attempt to take matters into my own hands.

 *****POV Samurott*****

"Yes, but she's smart and curious. She at least deserved to know. Snivy brought herself into the world of sex."

"I got that part. But you could have pushed her away, keep her out of it." I paused midthought when I felt as if a leaf of some sort was against my groin. I reached down and grabbed Snivy, then lifted her and held her in the air. "Seriously, are you asking for children of your own?"

"No Dad. It's just that I've felt what it's like with a female. I want to know what it feels like with a male."

"I'm sorry Snivy, but the answer is still no. Not until you are older. You're way too young right now to risk anything."

I saw here eyes quickly looked over to Serperior and back at me instantly. "No Honey, this isn't right."

Serperior coiled around me once and rested her head on mine. "Come on baby. Even though it could possibly get Snivy pregnant, at least let her feel what it's like once." I could feel as the leafy end of her tail trailed downwards and easily convinced my cock to come out erect. "It doesn't have to be just her either. I'll be joining in on this too."

"You're too damn good sometimes. You know that, right? Still, not with Snivy though. She leaves before we do anything."

I saw her come in front of me, then place a little kiss on my nose. "How about we have Snivy keep her virginity. That way, she can't get pregnant. Just please allow her join in."

I looked at our daughter, who was still looking at me as I held her in the air. "Fine. You can join under the condition that I won't put my cock inside you."

I could hear her growl for a second before saying anything. "Deal."

"I guess we begin now."

I was unbelievable how quickly Snivy reacted to my statement. She pushed against my grip the moment I finished saying it. Add in the fact I let go of her, she was right there to begin what she wanted. She began sucking on my cock immediately. I was taken by surprise.

Despite that she was younger and hadn't had any experience with a male and little experience with a female, Snivy was actually pretty decent. Sure, Serperior and Ashley are both better, but Snivy isn't so bad with her lack of experience.

I layed back as Serperior slithered and repositioned. Snivy was still sucking and now licking my cock. Serperior now had her head and upper body behind my mine and Snivy's private places. But she payed enough attention to her placement, as her pussy and ass were right by my face. "Come on baby, pick one and make me enjoy convincing you to allow Snivy in."

"Don't worry, I haven't denied you before and I refuse to do so now."

"Good-ohh!" Serperior instantly moaned out once I licked at her pussy.

 *****POV Serperior*****

It felt amazing every time that I had sex with either him or Ashley. Actually, I would also count Snivy in there too. And this time was definitely no exception on how it felt.

Now, I wasn't going to lay back and do nothing. I went to this position with knowledge of what I was going to do here.

I looked at the privates of both my family members. Of course Ashley and Emboar are still considered so, but in this case I would be referencing to direct family, since I haven't seen my parents for a long while. None of us have, discluding Snivy and maybe Ashley.

I started my part by licking at both of Snivy's holes. She stopped what she was doing as she moaned from my actions. She looked back at me to say something. "Feels great Mommy, but even you won't stop me from pleasuring Daddy right now." She immediately put her mouth back over Samurott's shaft. Or rather, at least just a little past the tip. Which makes enough sense with her size, age, etc.

I've always found it interesting, that Snivy will gladly call me both Mom and Mommy, or Samurott Dad and Daddy. She calls the other two in this supposed family Aunt Ashley and Uncle Emboar. But what can I say about it? That's just what she does. She's become used to it. And honestly, so have the rest of us.

This is how it went. All three of us simply continued pleasuring each other while moaning and groaning from, well, each other. That was the most simple way to say it.

After several minutes, it was clear Snivy would be the first to cum. I continued with pleasuring Snivy. And she still continued what she was doing, thus making unable to state her climax.

Still, I was plenty obvious once she came. Snivy stopped with Samurott as she moaned loudly due to her orgasm, which coated my face in cum.

I ushered her by waving in front of her. She noticed this and went back to sucking. I looked at Samurott, who had stopped the moment Snivy did. I rubbed my pussy against his face a little which left some of my juices within his facial fur. "Snivy continued, why can't you?"

"Maybe I wanted to add a sense of suspense." He licked immediately after that which brought a sudden moan from me.

I went back with Snivy and began licking whatever Snivy didn't have in her mouth. That included licking at his balls. "Hey! Where's this fair?" He immediately went back to me after the question.

"What, would you rather me do this?" In addition to my question, I took out on of my vines and put it up his ass.

Despite that Samurott was straight, I still got a moan from him. "Wow, as nice as that was, I'd rather your other action."

"Good, I don't want you turning gay on me." I went back to licking at Samurott's shaft and balls. I took my vine out of there and wrapping it around Snivy's tail nicely.

"Even if I started taking anything up there, I'd rather it be your vines."

"So you'd rather be bisexual if you changed opinions?"

He giggled quietly before responding. "Shut up please and just continue. I'm gonna cum with you having added in on Snivy's intentions."

"I'll say the same to you." I pressed my pussy to his mouth, and he began licking at me more than before. I did continue with pleasuring what Snivy couldn't.

And sure enough, Samurott came soon enough. It easily dribbled out of Snivy's mouth and ended up coating her face slightly less than mine was.

 *****POV Snivy*****

I took my mouth off of Dad's cock, then swallowed what cum had stayed in my mouth and throat. Or rather, tried. There was enough that I choked for a second, but I still managed to swallow it anyways.

Daddy sat forwards while still licking at Mommy's pussy, which was so because Mommy kept it pressed against him. It wasn't too hard to tell. After sitting forward, he did stop a second to say something. "Not trying to be offensive, but it appears my two beautiful snakes are adorable cum sluts."

"How about you make me cum before saying that? Because we are not sluts!" Mom pushed Dad back to laying down with her tail.

He took a lick at her before tilting his head and rubbing with his, umm, paw? "I'm sorry Snivy, Serperior, I didn't mean to be offensive. It's just that you two look adorable at the moment, and just seeing you two this way makes it seem like you could be sluts."

I hadn't a clue what exactly he ment. The adorable and beautiful part I got, but I didn't know what a slut was. "What is a slut?"

Mom and Dad looked at each other before looking at me. And it was Mom who answered. "A slut is someone who enjoys sex so much that they're willing to have it with anyone, in addition to having it as much as possible. Another term with basically the same meaning is whore."

"I don't want to ever be one."

Dad said something right after I did. "That's wonderful to have as your mindset."

I poked at Mommy. She turned to me, to which I responded by kissing her lips. It didn't even take a second for her to get what was happening and g along with it. While Daddy pleasured Mommy for her climax to come, I thought I'd pass the time by making out with her. I can tell Dad's still rubbing so he can watch us.

And honestly, I'm sure that we look more adorable than before. Add in that we're sharing some of mine and Dad's cum. I honestly couldn't help myself but to reach down and start rubbing myself. But Mom stopped this by holding my hands as if we were a couple. But that's not how it is. Dad and Mom are the couple, I'm simply their beautiful offspring.

Soon enough though, Mom broke our kiss as she had her climax. Once she was finished, Dad wiped most of it off and held his paw towards us. "Who wants to taste?"

Both Mom and I raised a hand. We looked at each other before giggling. Mom took back a vine that I didn't notice was there, then she said something in response to Dad's question. "Snivy would like to." She put her tail under Dad's head and pulled him closer. "And we can share a kiss while she does that."

"Sounds wonderful to me." I watched as Mom and Dad started kissing, this probably more passionate than my kiss with her. Still, I got what I wanted at the moment. I started licking at my dad's paw, cleaning my mom's cum off of it.

 *****POV Samurott*****

I was the one who broke the kiss, only upon noticing the Snivy was done cleaning my, paw is the best thing to call it.

"So, what next?" I posed the question, simply to see how Serperior and Snivy would react.

"What's next? Seriously?"

"I have to agree with Mom on this. That's a stupid question Dad." I watched as Snivy moved, now sitting on my still erect cock. "Can this be next?" I was about to speak when she suddenly continued. "I know, I know. We agreed on it. I'm just kidding."

"But I'm not." Seperior picked up Snivy in her arms as she positioned her cunt by my cock. "While we agreed not now for Snivy, but you still got me right now."

"Gladly honey." I layed Serperior back against Ashley's plush bed, then pushed in roughly halfway right now. Snivy still layed within her arms. "So, what will you do Snivy? You wanted to have a session between all three of us, so it's safe to assume you're not quitting quite yet."

"I don't intend to. So I want to know how you are for myself when it comes to licking down here." I saw as she lightly touched her pussy lips after having said that.

"You know that it would be relatively difficult considering I'm up here looking down at you two."

"Oh come on, I know you can do it Daddy." I watched Snivy move Serperior's hands and then lay down on her mom. Serperior's reaction was to at least bring up one hand and barely hold her in place. I shook my head for a second, but still leaned down to Snivy's nether region. I started thrusting slowly inside Serperior at first. Simultaneously, I started licking at Snivy's pussy lips.

So that's what I did. I licked at Snivy and thrusted inside Serperior. And no big surprise, I went a little harder on Serperior. But with Snivy being younger, I remained more calm with her.

 *****POV Serperior*****

I was in bliss when he increased his efforts on me. I'm sure anyone would, but still. And I noticed what he was doing, how he remained calm with Snivy. I can understand why. Not only was she younger, this was her first session with him. Add in that it's her third session overall. It was perfectly understandable why he chose to remain more calm with her.

But with Samurott starting to go harder on me, my volume increased to match Snivy. If not surpassed it slightly.

In addition to feeling Samurott fuck me and keeping a hold of Snivy, I watched him lick at her. I guess some could call it strange, someone watching his/her mate lick at the pussy of their daughter. But I didn't have a problem with it.

"Come on Samurott, you can do better than this." I'm sure he wasn't trying to hard with me so he could remain calmer with her. But I had to at least say something.

"I know I can." He paused as he took a few licks at Snivy. "And if that's what you want, too bad." Another pause with the same reason. "I'm staying at this pace so it'll be easier to stay more calm with Snivy."

"If that's something Mom wants, then let her have it Dad. I can handle if you go a little harder with your licking on me."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Okay." Samurott started going harder and deeper on me after saying that. I moaned louder as a result, although that was something expected. I still watched him lick at Snivy. Of which I wasn't too surprised when he still managed to remain calm with her. Sure, he did increase his efforts a fair bit, but he still remained calm and controlled.

"I'm gonna cum soon." It was Snivy who said that, which isn't a surprise to any of us considering her endurance when it comes to sexual acts is lower than the rest of us. Of which is perfectly fine. Nobody's judging.

But something that did surprise me, was how Samurott didn't chose to go a little harder with his efforts on her. He usually would try harder so that whoever he's having sex with would cum earlier. Nope, he stayed the same with Snivy.

 *****POV Snivy*****

I knew that I was close. But my dad chose to keep at the same level with his efforts towards me. And I respected that choice.

But after a minute or two, I found myself at my climax. I came all over my dad's face, of which he began licking it up. I'm sure it was simply to clean me and himself up a little.

Once I finished, and my dad finished cleaning me a little, I knew one thing. I needed sleep. I don't care if I'm dirty, or anything right now. I'm tired and that's that.

But I couldn't help myself. I struggled to stay awake, simply so I could watch till the end of this session. I'm sure it would be over soon, but some part of me was interested in watching.

So I did watch. And I was genuinely interested. But for some reason, aside from watching my parents have sex while I'm on Mom's chest, I looked at Dad's forelegs for a few seconds. _Would it be possible that I'd be able to use his swords, or is it restricted to just him?_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone say, "I'm cumming." I returned my attention to my parents to find that it was Mommy.

"Same here." That was all Daddy said before the plainly obvious took place.

I waited the little bit till they both finished. "Question. Is it possible that I could use your swords, or would it be you only?" I honestly wasn't surprised when my question was followed by a yawn.

"How about we get you some sleep first?" Dad layed down beside us after pulling out of Mom.

To which I crawled out of her arms and layed down on Aunt Ashley's plush bed. Both my parents, probably from instinct or something, put their arms/forelegs over me. And it was Dad who rubbed my back a little, while Mom rubbed Dad's a fair bit. "Yeah, I guess even if I could use your swords, I don't have the energy to think of it right now."

"Now you get it. Goodnight Snivy."

Mom brought up a complaint. "It's still the afternoon though, not nighttime."

"Let's face it, we may wake later, but Snivy will probably wake in the morning."

"Fair enough." After Mom said that, I soon fell asleep to the sound of breathing and the feeling of my back being rubbed.

 **That's all for this chapter. I would have had this up if not for a minor change for the end of it.**

 **Anyways, I have two things to say. I will be moving the Unova Friends chapters to their own story. Of course existing chapters will remain here, but they will be copied and edited to my better writing ability to make the beginning chapters of their own story. I will probably do the same with the Sylveon x Hydreigon lemon as I have future plans with that as well.**

 **That's not to say all chapters with sequels will get their own stories. Just the Unova Friends & Sylveon x Hydreigon.**

 **The other thing I have to say. I am still not accepting requests at the time. I have too much to work on to add more requests into my list of priorities.**

 **With that said, have a good day or night.**


	17. F Alolan Ninetales X M Ninetales

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. This here isn't actually a request. Like how I got my pokephilia collection started, this chapter is one of my ideas.**

 **This is a lemon between a male Ninetales and a female Alolan Ninetales. To prevent confusion, I'm naming them both. Ninetales will be Pyro, and Alolan Ninetales will be Snowflake. From Pyro's point of view, let's get this started.**

I usually don't stay long in different regions. But I found I'm still extending my vacation, due to the fact I fell in love. I never thought I'd find anyone attractive, but there was something about her in her. Maybe it was the snowy habitat. Perhaps the alolan form that she was. Could be that I've never interacted with another Ninetales aside from my parents. It could be all three.

Or maybe just that she was charming for someone who's in an isolated place. It really could be any of those reasons, or maybe anything else.

Anyways. It's not like I have a job or a family elsewhere. So I'm perfectly fine to stay here until I at least find out one thing.

If she likes me or not.

I would at least want to know that before I think of leaving to the next region. The places I would love to see. But those are currently overshadowed by my desire to know if she loves me back.

And now was a fair time. I had gathered the courage to not only ask her, but also to be prepared for being denied. Which was fine with me.

So I spent the past few hours climbing Mount Lanakila. And I wasn't tired, but rather surprised when I found a so called "Pokemon Center" up here. "What's that about? There wasn't one here before?"

"I can tell you." I looked down beside me to see a young Alolan Vulpix. "Apparently they're making a pokemon league here. And I guess it makes sense. Almost everywhere else in the region has its own things already. The various trial sites, towns and villages, altars, the Battle Tree, the different ruins, observat-"

"Okay, I get it. There isn't much option for location."

I started walking. With the building of Alola's pokemon league up here, I could be sure that the wild pokemon would be down the mountain. I was about to head down when the Vulpix poked me again. "What?"

"There's an elevator for a reason."

"Never used one."

"Just go on that platform." I saw him motion towards a metal platform with fences around the edge. "I've seen people use it before. I hopefully remember what they pressed on the panel." I shook my head and walked onto the platform. Surely the Vulpix jumped on my back so he could reach the panel in the middle. With a single tap on the screen, we were now headed down the mountain.

The elevator stopped in a small valley-like field that reminded me of a clearing in a forest. Directly across was a cave with ice covering the inside. _Snowflake must be in there, considering she's not in this field. Of course there's the chance she's on the mountain side somewhere._ But for some reason, I doubted that.

"Thanks for the ride..." I hadn't a clue on his name.

"My parents never named me. I'm just Vulpix."

"Okay. Maybe see you around Vulpix."

"Any time. I'm pretty open."

I got off the platform and crossed the field. Odds are I'll only see him again if I choose to stay, which is based on how Snowflake feels for me.

I walked in the cave, which was much quieter than it was outside. No big surprise there. I didn't know which way to go though. So I simply walked wherever. But this could only get me so far. I found myseld lost quickly. I remember an icy stone, which an Eevee could evolve to Glaceon by. But I didn't know my way back to it.

But I did soon find something. An Alolan Ninetales sitting in front of some pedestal and talking to herself. I quickly noticed the Alolan Ninetales to be Snowflake.

If I didn't talk, I wouldn't exactly have the chance to overcome any nervousness. So I spoke up, regardless of what she was saying. "Hello Snowflake."

Immediately Snowflake turned around to face me. "Hello there Pyro. Nice to see you again."

"Would you mind if I asked a question?"

"By all means, ask away."

"Well, I was wondering..." And that was it. Saying hello is one thing. It's a basic introduction that come fairly naturally. But I couldn't bring myself to ask the question.

"You know what? How about we start off with an ice breaker of some sort." I watched Snowflake take some crystal from the pedestal, then show it to me. "You know what this is?"

"I'm still new to the region. I honestly haven't the slightest clue as to what that is aside from the plainly obvious. It's a crystal of some sort."

She gave the crystal to me, to observe it better. I looked at it, curious about the snowflake pattern in the middle. "Any idea yet?"

"Not quite."

"That's a z-crystal. That one specifically is icium z, which would allow for the full power use of any ice type move. I've seen a trainer battle with it before. The attack is called subzero slammer. But there's still the status moves, such as z-haze for example."

A z-crystal? This one would be for anything with an ice type move? If that's so, I could assume that there's other z-crystals for the other types. "Icium z, does that mean there's other z crystals?"

"Yes. All eighteen types, as well as a handful of signature crystals. Examples of those are eevium z for Eevee, or maybe tapunium z for the four guardians."

Now the four guardians is something I've heard about. Tapu Koko, Lele, Bulu, and Fini, each guardians for their own island. "So this is a sort of connection to use full power between a trainer and their pokemon."

"Yes. That's one way to think of it." She got up then sat down beside me. "But there's something I've wondered. Would a pokemon be able to use the z-ring with another pokemon?"

"But a trainer and their pokemon are a specific pairing that usually have a bond. Considering the trainer is in possession of the crystals and the ring, it works for the trainer's pokemon, not just any pokemon. So what pairing would work between pokemon to resemble the trainer and the pokemon?"

"Unsure myself. Icium z is within your paws, so all I would need is a suitable partner and a z-ring." I hadn't the slightest clue if that was hinting to something. I just decided to put the crystal back on the pedestal. "Which could take a while, or maybe a short time. I'll never know for sure."

"Until you find a partner that could work."

"And the z-ring." We both sat there in silence, wondering what to say next. So she broke the silence between us. "Good to ask now?"

"I don't know..." I took a deep breath, then looked directly at her. "I've been in love with you ever since you helped me out. And I was wondering, do you love me back?"

It made me nervous when she didn't respond instantly. But she did, eventually. "Oh come on, I'm sure you know the answer to that. People and pokemon help others because they either need to or want to. And nobody up here has a job where they help others, aside from the pokemon center lady. So what do you think the answer is?"

That was kind of helpless But what could I do about it? I just said what came to mind. "I think while you don't have a job where you help others, there's still the very likely possibility that you felt the need to help me. But I'm sure you were just now implying that you wanted to help me."

"Good guess."

"It wasn't a guess. Just saying what was a fact."

"Still, you did get it right." She got up then sat beside me in front of the pedestal. "Yes, I wanted to help you. You clearly weren't prepared for the weather. Sure you're a fire type, so you could just melt away the snow. But that'll only get you so far in a blizzard."

"But why'd you help me out?"

"Currently, I find myself undetermined as to why. Probably something about you... I like the way you look."

"Looks aren't everything. Just a small piece of the puzzle. Disposable piece at that."

"Well, it was still enough to bring you here today, correct?"

She had a point. Even if I didn't like the way she looks, which would be a lie, she helped me in the blizzard because she likes the way I look. So while both of us may possibly want to find out more about the other, looks is what got us together. "True." That's all I said. And it got out the point exactly how it needed to be.

"Damn right it's true, and don't forget it. Even if I come to hate your personality and leave you, don't forget that I originally was interested in you because you look good. You're a beautiful golden fox."

Now I hadn't much of a response. She called me beautiful, possibly just because I wasn't an alolan form. Still, I did have to say something. "That's sweet. But I'm just as beautiful as you are."

"Thanks."

We easily spent the next while talking to each other. Getting to know the other. That kind of thing.

And it was nice to do so. She was fairly laid back and carefree. Also she has a tendency to help others that she knows, myself being the only exception so far.

I obviously told about myself as well. The main things being that I spent free time exploring, I was pretty smart, and that I didn't usually spend too much time in the same place. Staying here for her being the only exception so far. She blushed at that.

By now we knew quite a bit about each other. Obviously as time passes, we will learn more about each other. But what we both know now is good for a starter to our relationship. But I found myself surprised when she brought up sex, now around midnight after meeting at the pedestal. Several hours for sure.

"I love you, and you love me. But we just got together."

"And your point is what exactly? There's probably a lot of couples that fuck first because the female's in heat, then decide to be mates."

"That's different. Heat generally brings a male because that's nature's way of saying your species can't die out. You need to make babies. But it's not like you're in heat right now, so-"

I didn't take it personally when Snowflake cut me off. "So? Mating as also a way of showing we're a couple. Something we could do for fun sometimes. Please, I at least want you to take me once before heat does come around. Once of for fun sex before any breeding sex."

I simply sat there by her, the dim glow of the pokemon center behind us. She nuzzled me right then. And before I knew it, my muzzle got a little wet with some sweet juices from the tip of a tail. She was probably getting a bit horny and wet talking and thinking about sex, thought maybe the taste and feeling of her juices could convince me. Despite that the words alone were enough, I just wanted to see how far she would go after.

"Alright, alright. I get it. I would be delighted to take part in some enjoyable sex."

"Thank you." She jumped at me, which in turn tackled me to the ground. _Did she really want me that much?_ "Now, how about we prepare some meat for the main course?"

I liked the sound of that. An obvious reference to cooking. And understandable as to where she'd be. I rolled onto my back, then spread my hind legs a little to give her some more access.

She started off by pawing at my sheath. It took a bit of coaxing, but she did eventually get my cock to reveal itself. Not quite full length, and I'm sure we both knew that. Or at least, I knew and she was able to tell. A simple problem to solve. She went about this by licking my cock. I let out a groan of pleasure, and she continued doing this.

Her licking my cock soon lead to licking at my ballsack as well. It felt different for sure, but wonderful nonetheless. And I did nothing but lay there and enjoy it, moaning as she did this to me.

But I knew my cock could be longer. Right now it was only seven inches, but it could be up to nine. And she must be determined to know this, as she soon stopped licking. Only to put her entire maw around my cock _and_ ballsack. Her deepthroating my entire package was enough to make my cock reach full length.

Snowflake bobbed her head up and down, repeatedly shoving my cock down her throat and taking in my balls. I don't know if she's practiced this before, but I love it.

Honestly though, she seemed kind of slutty. She is able to take my whole package, deepthroating it without a second thought. Not to mention she didn't hesitate to tackle me down and go straight to treating my sheath.

Either slutty, or maybe prioritizing my pleasure over her own. There's probably a couple other potential reasons. But the second one seemed most likely. I just, don't quite want to insult her my mentioning these were my thoughts.

She continued bobbing, as well as licking and sucking my cock. Twice also taking a few seconds to lick at my balls. And I was loving every second of it.

But I could eventually feel that it would end. My climax would be soon, and I'm sure that she could tell that. So she continued, taking precious seconds needed as breaths whenever available.

I soon came, filling up her throat and it quickly leaking out of her maw. She took her mouth off my cock immediately after. To which surely some cum did drip from her muzzle. "It's so warm and sticky. It's always lovely."

I give up. I'm gonna see with her about this. "Have you ever practiced this before?"

"Oh, you think I'm a slut, don't you? Not many females are that good."

"Wha-no." I started blushing. This seemed embarrassing now that I asked.

"Yes you did. I can tell." I went to say something, but she continued after that. "It's cute when you blush. Yes, I have practiced before, if you really wanted to know."

"Okay. Just wanted to know."

"Sure you did." She honestly said that with such sarcasm, it was too easy to notice. I still blushed. "Oh. sorry. How about we get past this awkwardness and get to what's next." The fact she said it as a statement rather than a question implied that she wanted to move on. Continue with our enjoyable sex rather than continue with... that.

I was still laying back when she got off. She turned around with her back to me, then shook her hips a little. "Come on already, and make me yours."

I gladly accepted the invite, going and positioning myself to fuck her. I entered slowly at first, but quickly picked up to a fair pace. And obviously, she had a couple quiet moans before increasing volume just as I did with pace. So this went on, and I wanted nothing more than to share this moment with her.

I leaned over her enough that she turned her head and planted a kiss on my nose. I respectively did the same before returning my full attention on fucking her. My fair pace only lasted so long, as Snowflake said something that caught my attention a little. "Come on... You thought I'm... a slut? Then... try fucking me... harder." Her words were said between moans, which made sense. "Maybe then... I'll think about... what you thought."

I didn't quite know what she meant on that last part. But I still gladly decided to thrust harder anyways. She moaned louder as I thrust harder, which was honestly expected.

But I didn't judge. I simply gave her what she wanted. I fucked her so much harder now, that I was actually driving her face to the soft snow beneath us. This may be for fun, as in purely about enjoyment, she wasn't objecting to having her face covered in the snow. That in fact actually muffled her moans a little, making easier to hear any groan I made. Assuming someone would be close enough to us.

"F-fuck yeah Pyro! Keep giving... me all you got." I was going at her so hard. And she approved of it. But she said another thing before more moans came along. "Go ahead and call me a slut if you wish."

I didn't know how to respond. That was just a thought based on how good she was. I had no real intention of calling Snowflake a slut. I shook my head, then spoke. "I'm gonna fuck you till you can't walk for a while, slut. Is that understood?" It was just once. I'll ask her after about why.

All that mattered now was our awaiting climax. Based on the fact I was going much harder than before, meant that we both should cum sooner. "Hey Pyro, I'm gonna cum." Well it appears that she'd probably have her climax before I did. Which is fine. Not everyone has the same endurance.

If she's gonna cum, I'll gladly make her cum. I continued to fuck her as hard as I already was, still driving her muzzle into the snow. She would rock back and forth in time with my thrusts, and moan louder even though the snow kept it quieter.

Soon enough she did cum. She moaned out so loudly as her pussy filled with her sticky cum. That had brought me closer to mine, but not quiet at it. "Hey Snowflake, I'm gonna cum quickly."

"Fill me up with your cum Pyro." I could tell she wanted to continue, but this was cut off by her moaning again. "Try to make me pregnant even if it's only a chance right now."

I nodded, just mere seconds before I had my climax. I put myself in up to the hilt, quickly filling her womb and overflowing it as string after string of warm sticky cum came out.

After I finished, I layed down on top of Snowflake. She honestly didn't seem to mind. "Just wondering, what did you mean by 'I'll think about what you thought'?"

Shee was actually quick to respond, despite panting for breath after how hard I fucked her. "Oh, that? I said what I meant. And I've decided, that I'll be your slutty bitch, but only during sex. Okay?"

Now it made more sense. I had thought she was a slut. So she put some thought into that and settled on something. "Understood."

"Feel free," Her sentence was cut off bt a yawn, and she restarted after. "Feel free to keep you cock in my as we sleep."

I nodded and closed my eyes, using her mane as a pillow for myself. And I practically acted as a blanket for her. So we were both pretty good.

 **That will be all for this chapter. I just named them based off their types. I really didn't care too much, so just leave it be.**

 **Like my pokephilia collection, I won't be accepting requests right now. I'll change the summary to reflect this. When BOTH summaries say I'm accepting is when I'm good. I just need to get some chapters on other stories done.**

 **Now, have a good day or night.**


End file.
